Resurrection of the Father
by AEStarWars
Summary: What if Qui-Gon altered fate on Mortis by intervening. What if he made Anakin never turn into Darth Vader. Order 66 Still Happens. The Empire still exists. Anakin Skywalker isn't exactly Darth Vader. The story is better than it sounds here. Resurrection of the Father Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Three Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker were on a ship with Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were travelling for a point where there was a 2000 year old Jedi distress call, unaware of what is going to happen.

"Master, When are we going to the rendezvous point"? Whined Ahsoka

"Patience Snips! We are going there" Said Anakin in annoyed voice. Ahsoka, as usual, smiled at Anakin's mention of her nickname

"Patience! You are learning well Anakin" Exclaimed Obi-Wan in a calm voice

"Hyperspace Jump NOW!" Shouted Anakin

Meanwhile in a Mystical Planet called Mortis, a planet where the gods of the force, Daughter, Son and The Father resided, The Father and Qui-Gon Jinn discussing of their recent vision

"I still do not understand your plan for making Anakin and Obi-Wan dueling" Father said unknowingly

"Oh, believe me, the force has told me it will work."

Qui-Gon put this plan with upmost faith. He was sure that him telling the truth would make Obi-Wan believe he was an enemy, then. The Chosen One would come and defend him

They both saw a ship land; they both gave the daughter a signal and left for the father's monastery.

Anakin groaned as Ahsoka asked where were they; they all went out of the ship

"This planet is strong in the force!" Obi Wan exclaimed as his voice was coming back to him

"There are apparently no moving life forms here" Anakin explained as the other two were looking around, taking in the breathtaking view of the mystical system before them

The Son, who controlled Darkness and Night, made sure nighttime came quicker with a storm after the daughter gave him a signal. The three Jedi were quickly covered in rain as the daughter approached them.

"Hello! I am the daughter, Goddess of Light and Day" She introduced herself "I am a permanent resident here. I suggest you get shelter. That cave will do."

Obi Wan thanked the Daughter and went in the cave with the other Jedi '_His Legacy_' or so he thought.

As they went to a deep end of the cave, they lit a campfire. Anakin was toasting marshmallows and Ahsoka was in deep sleep. While he was toasting the marshmallows he was soothing Ahsoka's lekku. Obi-Wan was thinking 'What is this planet?' 'What am I here for?'

Qui-Gon answered the question in his mind "You are here because the force has a plan for Anakin and his little apprentice"

"What kind of plan!" Exclaimed Obi-Wan as his voice got higher. He could not believe that his master was here. 'My master is dead' he thought

"A plan where Anakin actually brings balance to the force. Outside the code"

"You are not Qui-Gon Jinn. He is already dead!" Obi-Wan's voice, getting higher turned into an angry voice (even though Jedi are not supposed to get angry, he was because he thought Anakin HAD to follow the code)

Qui-Gon knew this was going to happen. As he planned, Anakin went to defend Qui-Gon saying "NO!" And Obi-Wan had to defend himself from that killing blow. Their defences turned into a duel.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka felt she was alone now and woke up. She saw no one there. She ran outside and saw the storm had stopped, but it was still night. Then, she saw two blue blades clashing, of her master and Jedi Master Obi-Wan, who accompanied them on so many missions for some reason. 'Why are they duelling! And whose side should I be on!' She thought loudly.

Meanwhile, Anakin was using his usual Form V offences, which resulted in sharp flurries and fast circular motions on Obi-Wan's Form III. Both headed for a cliff. Anakin was pushing forward to have the advantage of the cliff.

"I didn't teach you everything I knew" Qui Gon taunted his former apprentice

"Wait. You are Qui-Gon! Stop the fight" As Obi-Wan said that he fell barely for the cliff

"Whew! That was close" Anakin sighed of relief

"Why! Why didn't you teach me everything you knew. I am your Padawan! Why didn't you teach me everything you knew?" Obi-Wan screamed as he was shattered

"The force told me to teach everything I knew to Anakin"

Ahsoka, hearing the unfortunate news Qui-Gon gave to Obi-Wan, ran towards Anakin and whispered to him "Will you not teach me everything like he did!"

Anakin whispered back "No I wouldn't my young Padawan, no I wouldn't as they both went into an embrace.

They all decided to head back to the ship when the daughter went to give a gift to Anakin

"Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin turned at the sound of his name "Yes" he said

"I have a gift for you!" She exclaimed in a serious voice

Anakin, confused at the look of her empty-handness asked "What gift?"

"The gift…" she paused for a second before saying the last two words of it "… of revival!" She exclaimed as she touched Anakin's forehead with two fingers.

Anakin could feel knowledge surge through him. He began to know… How to revive the dead. He was so excited! He could see the man who he really meant to call master again!

He immediately began using this move to form a body for Qui-Gon. He them began pulling Qui-Gon's Force spirit into it. Qui-Gon made one attempt to pull out of that pull until he realised what was going to happen. He was going to be alive again! He smiled as he had real flesh again after that Darth Maul stabbed him with that darn red saberstaff.

"Master!" Anakin was glad for Qui-Gon's resurrection and tired after doing it, hugged him

"Master Skywalker! When are we going out of here?" asked Ahsoka

"Oh, right! Lets get out of here Snips!"

They all (Including Qui-Gon Jinn) came into the ship and blasted for hyperspace to the Republic Gunship that was waiting for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Their ship was headed for Admiral Yularen's cruiser, the Resolute

"General Skywalker! Our communications are back online, you out of the scopes for a moment" Clone Captain Rex said

"Yes Rex! We know!" Anakin, known as General Skywalker to the clones told Rex

Their ship docked at the Resolute where Admiral Yularen greeted them

"Welcome, Generals Anakin Skywalker, Kenobi, Commander Tano and… QUI-GON JINN!" He exclaimed

"Yes, its him Admiral" Anakin said

"It's a fine ship you have here Admiral" Said Qui-Gon

"You were believed to be dead Qui-Gon!" The surprised Admiral exclaimed

"I have to thank my boy Anakin here for reviving me"

Ahsoka giggled at Qui-Gon calling Anakin 'my boy'

"Shut Up" Anakin raised his voice at Ahsoka "Ok, so Admiral, that red planet you see over there?"

Mortis was temporarily shown to non-force sensitives, so the clones and Yularen could see the planet

"Yes General Skywalker"

"A force sensitive local taught me how to revive people with the force"

"So you revived Qui-Gon Jinn"

"Yup, lets go home!"

"Home! We didn't find the source of the distress code!"

"The planet is the source of the distress code!"

So they went home and jumped to hyperspace on coordinates 0,0,0

"Home sweet home" said Ahsoka

"It wont be my home much longer" Anakin told everyone beside him

"Excuse me General, why?" The captain questioned the general

"I am planning to leave the Jedi Order"

Everyone in the Command Room gasped

"Anakin! Why?" Obi Wan exclaimed

"I felt it in the force, I need to leave the Jedi Order"

"Qui-Gon was in this the whole time, wasn't he?"

"Seems like it!"

"Then I will leave the Jedi Order with you! I love you like a father!" Ahsoka barged into the conversation

"No Ahsoka! If you truly do love me like a father, then stay in the Jedi Order!" Anakin put in a firm voice

"But master! I'm not sure who will take me to be their apprentice! You are the best Jedi Master I had!"

"Maybe Obi-Wan can teach you!" Anakin suggested

"Fine!" Ahsoka ended the talk as they entered the Jedi Council Room in the tall building called the Jedi Temple

'The Jedi Council Room could've been better, it used to be full of council members, and it was cleaner. What happened to the maintenance staff? There are also stains on the glass, who is responsible for this war!' Qui-Gon thought as he stood outside the doors of the Council Room

"Dire news you bring us?" Yoda, a stunted green alien who was very old and apparently the Jedi Grand Master said

"Yes Master. The distress code came from a planet to attract me, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan" Anakin said

"Just that? Is there anything else" Mace Windu seriously exclaimed

"Apparently, yes!" Anakin told Mace Windu "I learned the locals there are force sensitive than any of us can think of! And they taught me how to revive people!" Anakin excitedly exclaimed

"Revive people you say? Useful thing this could be in battle" Yoda told the other council members

"Tell me. Whom did you revive?" Master Plo Koon, the one who found Ahsoka and bought her to the Jedi Temple asked

"I have revived…" Anakin paused with slight hesitation in his voice

"Yes?" All the council members asked, obviously wanting more details

"Qui-Gon Jinn!" Anakin tried to get the words off his tongue as Qui-Gon himself stepped into the council room

"Qui-Gon Jinn!" Mace Windu snapped

"Yes, it is me, and I want to help the Jedi win the Clone Wars" Qui-Gon announced

"No you wont! I am irritated with your orthodox ways! You will either kill yourself or leave the Jedi Order" Mace Windu gave Qui-Gon a choice

"Then I will leave too!" Anakin exclaimed

"Me too!" Ahsoka announced

"Ahsoka! What did I tell you!" Anakin shouted

"No! I don't know if I can cope with another master without your agreement to them"

"Ok then. I will continue teaching you when you, Qui-Gon and I leave the Jedi Order"

Ahsoka gave a muffled 'yes!' and left

"Leave the Jedi order you three will? Accept I do. Tomorrow, the leaving ritual, start it does"

"At least!" Mace mumbled

**First Bold Letters in this fan fiction! I want to tell, I wanted to post this chapter yesterday night, but the 503 Server Error came on… UGH! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: AN ANIDALA MOMENT AND THE LEAVING JEDI RITUAL_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**Hi again! I will twice a day, but if you don't want it that way, tell me and I will do a once a day method. Whenever I am free and healthy, I will write. For your information, and the Ritual will come first, then the Anidala! I will also take some elements from; Dioussis's Knight of the force, here is the link ** s/8206500/1/Star-Wars-Knight-of-The-Force

Anakin and Ahsoka got up to the podium and bowed down in front of Yoda.

'I can't believe this is happening' Anakin thought, nervous

"Your lightsabers, you must give"

Anakin and Ahsoka both held their lightsabers on their hands, while bowing and balancing themselves with their legs. Yoda plucked them off their hands. Qui-Gon calmed the ones who were leaving with the force

"No longer Jedi, you are. Make new lightsabers, you will, and so will Qui-Gon"

Qui-Gon was surprised at the statement- Yoda is giving permission for them to go to the crystal caves

"Go you will, and goodbye you must say."

"We both thank you Master Yoda" Anakin said

As Anakin, Ahsoka and Qui-Gon left. Obi-Wan came running to them

"Yes Master?" Anakin said

"You are no longer my apprentice, Anakin. You will go to Qui-Gon's teaching, I am limited in mine." Obi Wan reminded Anakin

"If you do take a new apprentice, promise me I will meet him"

"I forgot to tell you Ani! I have a new apprentice!"

"WHAT!"

"Yes"

As the Auburn Jedi Master said yes, a 13-year-old padawan came walking towards him

"My name is Adenan Kornen"

"Hello Adenan, I am Ahsoka Tano, and this is my master, Anakin Skywalker"

Anakin was astounded that Obi-Wan had chosen another padawan; after all, he was a failure who got angered quickly

"You are not a failure Anakin" Qui-Gon, who heard Anakin's thoughts through a force bond, told Anakin

"But I have anger, hate, all those stuff!" Anakin told Qui-Gon

"You learned it! Finally! I thought you never will" Obi-Wan congratulated Anakin

Anakin thanked Obi-Wan as they three left for Senator Padmè Amidala's house

It was a usual trip for Anakin, since he treated the Jedi Temple like an office, but this time, he was happy that he could kiss her in front of the other. Qui Gon wore his hood, as Anakin was jolting for excitement.

"You're sweating Anakin, why?" Qui-Gon asked

"I want to reveal a long-kept secret when we get there"

"Oh! A long-kept secret! Ok."

They got there and Anakin thought he was sweating like one of those fountains in the Room of the Thousand Fountains. He nervously knocked the door and saw Padmè

"Oh! Master Skywalker!" Padmè made sure to conceal her marriage with Anakin

"Call me Ani, Padme!" Anakin said as he kissed Padmè

When they finished kissing each other, Anakin said, "This was my secret"

Ahsoka then exclaimed "Oh! That's your secret! Now I know why you left the Jedi Order!"

Padmè gasped at the exclamation and said, "You left the Jedi Order"

Anakin made a grin "Yes! And if you leave the senate! We can be together!"

"Sorry Ani! I can't, the Senate is my life! But I will visit you. Who is that hooded Jedi?" Asked Padmè

Qui-Gon lifted off his hood as Ahsoka pretended to gasp

"Qui-Gon! You are ALIVE?!" Padme tried to take in air from surprise the both of the revelations.

"Despite I died, Anakin revived me through the force"

Padme was happy and hugged Anakin "Thank you Anakin!" she happily exclaimed

"Now, Padme, want to come with us to Obi-Wan's home world?" Qui-Gon asked

"Yes!" Padme answered

They all went for Stewjon, a planet covered in deep grass and plantation

Anakin and Ahsoka both remembered Obi-Wan telling how he stopped a rebellion here and his parents were the royal family

_THE ROYAL FAMILY!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**Ok, so the reason I write these Roman numerals is because the Star Wars Movies are… ok, I just write them for fun. Sorry for being late, I had a flight to Malaysia, and I had to pack my Mac… Enjoy!**

"I never met Obi-Wan's family. What if they don't recognise him?" Ahsoka asked

"Of course they'll recognise him, they're his parents!" Padmè suggested

"Well, then we just find another planet to settle down and for Qui-Gon to build that monastery," Anakin added

"Well, I have been thinking of places like Lothal, or maybe even Maridun" Qui-Gon replied

"Both of them are yellow plains Master, how are we going to get the resources we need"

"I have some friends on Lothal Anakin, and the Lurmen are peace-lovers"

"Who are your friends on Lothal Master?"

"When we were protecting one Duchess Satine, we fled to Lothal for a while, where a couple gave us shelter, they're names were Ephraim and Mira Bridger, I think"

"Ok" Anakin answered, he knew who was Duchess Satine, he once escorted her to Coruscant with Obi-Wan. They also had to deal with assassin droids, they were a mother load.

They stopped talking when they reached the palace. They all bowed down and King Khal Kenobi looked down on them.

"You may get up," the king said "Tell me your problem"

Anakin told the whole story from Qui-Gon's ghost, the duel on Mortis, Qui Gon's reveal, The Leaving Ritual and such and such

"So you're a friend of my son. Ok, you will get a place for building the monastery, its name is Dragitor, and This is one of the moons of the planet Ceresta, don't worry, its breathable, the only trouble is that the flora is red and the sky is covered in purple clouds… oh yeah and the sky is deep cobalt blue at day and pure black at night" The king defined

"The landscape isn't our concern, but the hostility," Anakin quickly corrected

"Oh. The Red forests can be a bit… wild, but the plains are filled with Ceresta-Cats, and they are grey," The king said

This was the planet they needed, a bit hostile and uninhabited, but they can still get contact to the people who want to visit them

"We'll take it!" Anakin and Ahsoka exclaimed together

So, they went to the planet. The king was right, the planet was a bit problematic and landscape would be a getting used to thing, but this was perfect for home

"See, Ahsoka, I told you they'd recognise Obi-Wan" Padmè boasted because she was right

"Yeah. You win!" Ahsoka said in a plain voice

"Anyway, lets go to build the monetary Qui-Gon has been asking for"

**Yeah, a pretty short chapter, but this is a homecoming chapter, so what do you expect. Hey! My chapters are getting shorter and shorter, hey! I should make a long battle with some other Jedi involved. I think I should do once a day on school days to make my ****schedule****a bit easier, but I will ****keep the twice a day for weekends, hopefully I don't have to change again. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE CITADEL (With Adenan, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Anakin)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter VI

**I can't believe it, but I have to watch entire TCW episodes to make my fanfic, since most dialogue is exactly like Star Wars Canon**

"As you are aware, the Citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable detention facility. No one, has ever escaped" Master Plo Koon told all the people in the room

"There's a first time for anything," Anakin said

Ever since Mortis, Anakin's skills have been growing extraordinarily fast and he made a White curved lightsaber. But he is still learning Form II and Form III.

"Indeed there is" Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin's thoughts

"Security has prevented our probes obtaining recent reconnaissance, so we've been forced to construct a crude map, based upon data from the archives" Koon explained

"And since the data is extremely old, this map will be difficult to rely on"

'Of course it will be' Anakin thought and immediately said, "So were essentially going in blind"

"Beg your pardon General, but how do we know that if he is still alive?" Captain Rex asked

"The Separatists won't dare kill him until they have what they need" Obi-Wan answered

"He obtained the coordinates of a secret hyperspace lane called the Nexus Route, which travels to the hearts of both the Republic and Separatist home worlds," Koon said

"They could prove vital to manoeuvring our forces into deep, remote Separatist sectors!" Obi-Wan exclaimed calmly

"Or the enemy could use them to slip through and attack Coruscant" Anakin put the negative side of the information

"These hyperspace lanes have immense interest to both our sides. And could tip the scales of the war" Koon made it clear

'Tip the SCALES! Count me in! I want a safe environment for Luke and Leia to grow up in… if me and Padmè manage to have them born after this war' Anakin thought

"To whoever is in possession of them" Koon seemed to hear Anakin's thoughts, but he didn't

'Whoever is in possession of them! Ye Gads, I have be successful, for the sake of my family!' Anakin thought again

"That is all" Plo Koon ended with

When they walked out, Obi-Wan, who had made a bond with Anakin through the past few days, obviously heard his thoughts and said "Yes Anakin, you and your future family will be safe"

"Your Family?" Koon asked

"Yes, I am married to Senator Amidala"

"And he was thinking of the safety of his future kids during briefing" Obi-Wan teased

"Hey!" Anakin playfully exclaimed gave a soft punch to Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan and Anakin were about to separate when Koon suddenly interrupted the silence with "I forgot to tell you, based on the Archive schematics, we've narrowed it down to three possible locations they could be holding him"

Obi-Wan told that their greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security and that the life form scanners will not be easy to fool, and Anakin nodded with agreement and said with a stern face "I got a thought about that"

"Masters! Sorry for being late!" two voices exclaimed in unison

"We heard about briefing" Ahsoka said

A 15-year-old Tongruta girl and a 14-year Human boy came running toward their masters

"We're going to rescue Master Piell, right?" Adenan, the human boy asked

At that word, Anakin and Obi-Wan, the respective Masters of the children stood, looking at them as Koon said

"You four have much to discuss"

"Ahsoka, Adenan, We are sorry we didn't tell you earlier, but you both wont be coming along on this one" Obi-Wan said

Both of the Padawans' smiles faded

"Not Coming?! But you're breaking into the citadel, no ones ever done it!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"It wasn't designed for common criminals. It was created to hold any Jedi who lost his way" Anakin put his hand around Ahsoka

Obi-Wan and Adenan were silently following them

"It's not a place for mere children" Obi-Wan intently said

"Children? Were not children! I am fourteen and Ahsoka's almost sixteen!" Adenan half-loudly exclaimed

"You're just being protective again! It's not fair! How are we supposed to learn if we padawans don't share the risk " Ahsoka firmly told Anakin.

"This isn't a mission for learning! You either do or die!" Anakin exclaimed

"That's not a risk we're not willing to share" Obi-Wan said as they left for the Starship Exit

**Ok, So here, I got tired of watching the show and copying the lines, so I will make similar lines for them which will follow the same plot as the Clone Wars episode, but with my favourite made-up Padawan, Adenan!**

"So, you're planning to freeze us up in carbonite?" Obi-Wan asked, clearly hesitant

"Yes, Obi-Wan, and I assure you we will survive, The Force has faith in us!" Anakin reassured him

"But if we don't survive?" Captain Rex asked

"The force has told me we will" Anakin was talking like Qui-Gon now

"You surely got into my master's influence Anakin!" Obi-Wan explained

"Sir, the Carbon freezing chamber is ready!" A medical droid said in his normal, neutral voice

So, the Jedi all went. Few feet to their left R2-D2, Anakin's Jedi Astromech was being followed by a few reprogrammed battle droids

"Artoo, look out! You're being followed by Battle Droids!"

C-3PO, Padmè's Protocol Droid, exclaimed with fear

Artoo beeped at a response

"What do you mean they have been reprogrammed!" C-3PO now angrily said 'How could the Republic get hold of Battle Droids' he thought

"We are at your command sir!" One Battle droid said

Artoo beeped an order to get on the ship as they went

Meanwhile at the carbon-freezing chamber, Ahsoka and Adenan saw their masters and fellow clones about to get carbon frozen

"Sir. Have you ever been Carbon frozen before?" Commander Cody, Obi-Wan's commander asked

"Nope! This is my first time!" Anakin said

"It's not fair!" Adenan told Ahsoka

"What's not fair?" Ahsoka said

"That we are not allowed to go help our masters! I feel they need our help" Adenan replied

"I think we need to talk to Master Koon" Ahsoka advised

"Why do you even trust Master Koon that much?" Adenan asked, unaware of what made so

"Master Koon found me and bought me to the Jedi Temple and I loved him like a old uncle"

"Jedi aren't allowed Attachments!"

"Technically, yes, The only limit is that a Jedi can only form a Master-Padawan bond together, nothing else but, I an not a Jedi!"

"What! How are you not a Jedi! This is a Jedi Mission!"

"I left the order about a week ago with my Master, but we still do Jedi missions because it is our life,"

"Oh"

Master Koon then came to them and said, "Want to talk to me? I heard what you two talked about."

"Really?" Adenan asked

"Yes. Anyway. I can freeze you two. Anakin and the others survived"

"YES!" Ahsoka cheered

"We want to do it!" Adenan showed no hesitation

So, the padawans were carbon frozen and taken to the sip before it lifted off. After a few engine works, the ship flew to the dangers of the Citadel.

"Commence Hyperspace Jump… now!" A reprogrammed Battle droid said

**Yes, the ship jumped for hyperspace, Ugh! I wanted to post the Citadel arc as one chapter, but I couldn't do it since **** wasn't accepting it since it had too many words, so I will post it as three chapters. Until I finish posting these when I have the time, See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VII

**I experienced a few bad reviews from one user, and, I am sorry, I will try to make the characters more in character, I wrote for years by the way, but I am not that cut out. And, I will not put Authors notes in the middle of the chapter!**

Outside of the sulphuric planet of Lola Sayu, home to the citadel, the ship carrying the Jedi was approaching the Separatist planet when the security contacted their ship. The Jedi's life was at stake

"Separatist security" a battle droid contacted

"Moment of truth" A reprogrammed battle droid whispered

"We are delivering some separatist cargo and we need permission to land," another reprogrammed battle droid told the other end

"Starting life form scans now!"

There was a silence on the other end and all the droids were very nervous. 'Will they track the Jedi' they all thought

The life form scanners went to the end where the carbon-frozen Jedi and clones were

The Life form scanners picked up nothing

Nothing

"You may go into orbit" A battle droid said and turned of the contact

All battle droid cheered and jeered, but this wasn't over. As they landed, they took the Carbonite Blocks and took them to a portable unfreezing chamber. They all moaned and groaned, as they were unfrozen.

"Am I having Carbon-sickness or is that Ahsoka and Adenan." Obi-Wan weakly asked Anakin

"Wait. You two aren't supposed to be here!" Anakin exclaimed as he got his voice back

"But Master Plo ordered us to come!" Ahsoka argued

"Well. It's very dangerous you came here my child! You could die here," Anakin was concerned for Ahsoka

"I am trained enough to survive!" Ahsoka told Anakin

"Ok! Lets go!"

Anakin started the walk as Ahsoka stayed very close to Anakin, Adenan stayed very close to Obi-Wan and Captain Rex, Commander Cody, ARC Troopers Echo, Fives and Trooper Longshot were following them. After a few seconds, they started jogging until they reached a cliff with the bottom full of lava, and the Citadel was on top of hill full of laser trackers

"Laser trackers! Great!" Anakin said sarcastically

"Just because this is going to be hard doesn't mean you have to be sarcastic" Obi-Wan reprimanded his former apprentice

"Yes master" Anakin said

"Remember, Anakin, you are no longer my apprentice" Obi-Wan reminded Anakin as they thought of a way to get up

"Well, they'll track our grappling hooks," Echo said

"And we don't have jetpacks" Fives exclaimed

"Well then, we will just have to do it the old fashioned way. Using rock climbers and ropes"

Everyone said "Aww", groaned or sighed. Because that the way they were going to do it was very tiring, and they had to do it on a very narrow space

"Great! I am getting tired, and bored!" Ahsoka angrily shouted

"Well, patience Ahsoka" Anakin told Ahsoka

"Oh! So you don't call her Snips anymore!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, surprised

"Master Qui-Gon told me not to call each other by nicknames" Ahsoka explained

"So a lot has changed since Mortis" Obi-Wan replied

"Yup" Anakin answered

The clones Echo and Longshot were close to each other and near the top. Everyone used their energy and strength and made it to the top. Except Longshot, he lost his grip.

"Longshot!" Fives exclaimed

It was too late; he fell into one of those lasers and got incinerated by the laser. The security was activated and the back entrance was shielded. There and then, it was found that they couldn't do it without Adenan

"I crawl into the ventilation pipes and deactivate the shield from the inside," Adenan advised

"At least it wasn't me, or I would've had to squeeze through!" Ahsoka explained

"Do it!" Obi-Wan said

So Adenan used a force jump to get into the ventilation pipes and then crawled into the Citadel and deactivated the shield from the inside. Meanwhile at Master Piell's torture chamber, some Commando Droids were using lightning on Master Piell.

"You decide when the pain will stop, all you have to do is give the coordinates to the Nexus Route"

The Nexus route was a hyperspace route that Master Piell knew half of. And the Separatists, thinking he knew all of it, taken him to the torture chamber. At the other side of the corridor, Anakin and his rescue team were coming to rescue him. But some Commando Droids who were guarding the place attacked them. The attack was caught on camera and the one in charge of the Citadel, Sobeck, magnetised the wall. So, with that, all of the lightsabers and blasters went up, and all of them were forced to fight using unarmed combat. Anakin lifted his hand to punch, and he want floating up and his robotic hand got stuck in it.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried

"I am okay Ahsoka!" Anakin said

"At least!" Adenan said

Anakin watched for a while until he decided he had enough, so he reached for his lightsaber.

"Uh uh uh!" Sobeck, who saw Anakin reaching for his lightsaber, chided "You can't do that"

Sobeck activated a electrical surge, which was conducted to Anakin through his metal hand. Anakin screamed because he was in agony. Ahsoka would've noticed his screams if it hadn't been for the battle happening downward. Obi-Wan punched a Commando Droid's face and Captain Rex kicked another, the droid were trying to not get up and get electrified like Anakin. Ahsoka decided she had enough, 'If I had my lightsaber, I would use my Form VII' she thought, then with a quick move she used a force wave on the droids. The droids activated their metal-padded shoes, which magnetised them to the ground, on failed to do that and was stuck to the top wall. Anakin saw this as an opportunity, he tried to grab his lightsaber and Sobeck used electrical currents on him. He got electrocuted and the droid got damaged. He was in agony, but he grabbed Ahsoka's new white photo and used it to damage the magnet sensors. All the weapons and Anakin dropped to the ground. Everyone except for the damaged droid picked up their weapons.

"Where's my shoto?" Ahsoka asked

"Here" Anakin threw the shoto to Ahsoka, who quickly grabbed and activated it

Anakin grabbed his own curved lightsaber and began to use Form II, a lightsaber form Qui-Gon recently taught him

After they defeated the droid, the people that remained in the group walked. As they were walking, Anakin and Obi-Wan were having a conversation

"You have some explaining to do" Obi-Wan told Anakin

"What explanations?" Anakin asked, he wasn't so secretive anymore

"I saw you use a basic Form II mashed up with a basic Form V, what happened to Form V?" Obi-Wan asked

"Well, since I built my new white lightsaber curved, I had to master Form II, but I am still training on it," Anakin answered

Adenan, who was Obi-Wan's current apprentice, watched them talk, and then he saw and pointed at the door where Master Piell was in

"Say goodbye to your one good eye" A commando droid exclaimed.

He was trying to put a syringe through his only good eye, his left eye was lost when he was protecting his planet's prince. Before the droids could do that, Anakin and his group burst into the torture chamber and cut off the heads of both of the droids before they could make him blind.

"Master Skywalker! Took you long enough!" Even Piell chided

"At least your humour isn't gone!" Anakin himself humorously said

"Now lets get out of here!" Obi-Wan warned

So they all walked out when Master Piell had to say something, he said "I only have half the coordinates"

"What?" Anakin replied

"Yes! I erased the coordinates from my ship's memory banks, and I memorised half the coordinates, my captain has the other half" he explained

"Now to got your captain" Anakin sighed, 'Now there were more people to escape with' he thought

So they fought and ran towards the cell where Captain Willhuff Tarkin and his troops were.

"So, you have half the coordinates?" Anakin asked

"Yes, but I am not telling you Jedi!" Tarkin hissed, he had a severe distrust for Jedi

"Me and my Master are not Jedi!" Ahsoka exclaimed, pointing at her master

"Oh really, then, why are you on a Republic mission and you are armed with lightsabers?" Tarkin asked

"They both became part of the Lost Twenty-Three, but they still support the Jedi" Obi-Wan explained

"Oh. That explains it!" Tarkin said

"We must go! Now!" Anakin instructed

They all ran out of the prison when they found out that they were being followed, so they made a plan divide into groups, with Kenobi, Adenan, Cody and a few troops make a diversion. Then, while the diversion is happening, Tarkin, Piell, Anakin and Ahsoka escaped into a cave with a few troopers, but going in wasn't easy, since Tarkin didn't trust the Jedi Archives, which was the source of finding the cave and openly criticised the idea but he figured that Anakin wont fight his criticisms it so he went in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

As they went in, they heard a explosion, the explosion was coming from Obi-Wan's diversion. The vibration made the whole cave shake, making dust fall down. Anakin and Ahsoka held each other to cover their eyes from the dust. They released each other when the dust cleared and kept running

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Adenan were in a wide ventilation pipe, going to the ship that way.

"Master, why do Jedi have to sneak through ventilation shafts?" Adenan asked

"Because thats where Jedi are needed my Padawan" Obi-Wan teasingly answered

All of the people who caused a diversion squeezed, or crawled, in Adenan's case, until they found a probe droid, Sobek saw them through the probe droid and shut the ventilation shafts, killing a clone and slowing down their progress, but they still progressed steadily

"I sense a trap" Anakin said

"Yeah, me too! What do you suggest we do?" Ahsoka asked

"Hide towards the ship?" Fives suggested

"Yes. We do that" Anakin said

So they all hid towards the ship, except Tarkin, who didn't trust force senses, and went towards the ship.

Tarkin walked and Anakin exclaimed "Tarkin look out!"

"Bah! I don't trust your 'Jedi Powers'" Tarkin hissed and walked toward the ship, and Obi-Wan jumped towards it with Adenan and the other clone troopers. It was a trap just like Anakin sensed. Obi-Wan, Tarkin, Adenan, and a few troopers were bought in as prisoners

"Wheres Jedi Master Even Piell!?" Sobeck demanded

Anakin, Ahsoka and Master Piell stayed put and silent behind three pillars, and no one could see them. All of the captured ones kept telling they knew nothing of where they were, even Tarkin, because he just walked and didn't care of where the hid. Then, the force told Anakin he could use the power, so he concentrated on the air in Sobeck's neck and his neck bones, lifted him up and began using force choke. To Anakin, the experience was so fantastic, he couldn't wait to hear Sobeck's neck crack and hear the sound of him dying of suffocation. He kept a melody on his head (The Imperial March) as he suffocated Sobeck. Master Piell couldn't take it anymore, Anakin Skywalker, the great Jedi Hero, was using Sith Powers on an seemingly innocent life form

"Anakin! Stop!" Master Piell ordered Anakin

Anakin, knowing Evan Piell came out of his hiding spot, exposed to the Separatists, stopped the force choke, he came out of his hiding place frustrated, he couldn't kill Sobeck. Ahsoka came out as well.

"So there you are!" Sobeck exclaimed, trying to get his breath back

"Yes, I am here, show me what you puny Separatists got!" Anakin angrily shouted, his eyes now completed their transition, they went from Deep Sapphire Blue to a Fresh shade of Gold. His skin became paler and a cold atmosphere took over the heat of the lava

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, he didn't want Anakin to turn to the dark side of the force

So the crossfire began, Anakin began using Form VII, a restricted form because of it's darkness, but the form seemed best for him now. A cannon now shot, Echo intercepted the cannon and took the shot, Echo, the great 501st Trooper, was now dead

"I hate you!" Anakin screamed, Echo was a friend of his, he jumped up and killed the shooter, and every droid in the cannon's position.

Scared out of his life because of Anakin, Sobeck took a cannon blaster and shot the ship, and the immediate escape for the Jedi and the clones. Obi-Wan warned everyone to run, so they ran.

They ran for their life, and Sobeck was still recovering his neck from the force choke from the person who would've been Darth Vader. Then the worst happened for Sobeck, Dooku, leader of the Separatists and former Master of Qui-Gon Jinn, contacted him. Sobeck responded expecting the worst

"I just sensed that you let the prisoner escape" Dooku told Sobeck

"I tried to kill them, but Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is too scary!" Sobeck didn't want to remember what Anakin's anger has done

"I once cut off his hand, thank god you aren't Nute Gunray!" Dooku exclaimed.

Nute Gunray, leader of the Separatist Council and Viceroy of the Trade Federation, was scared of anything that attacked him, just like other Nemodians. Dooku chided Sobeck, told him to track them out, and he would have consequences if he failed, so, he let out a pair of Anooba, who are dog-like creatures who can smell out an enemy and a space blockade around Lola Sayu to prevent any other intrusions. And the Jedi were running as Obi-Wan requested a rescue mission for getting them back.

"Just in case you run into any trouble my Padawan, remember what I have taught you these last seven days" Anakin reminded Ahsoka

"Yes Master! I will remember!" Ahsoka exclaimed

As the Jedi were running. The Anooba chased after them faster with battle droids on their backs, the faithful Jedi and the not-so faithful Tarkin were followed by their troop of Clones and reprogrammed battle droids ran and got ambushed by the Separatist forces on the lava lake, R2

s reprogrammed battle droids sacrificed themselves for them to run. All of the rest climbed down and , Skywalker, Tarkin and Tano discussed the way of the Jedi

"The reason you Jedi cannot stop the war effort is because your very strict code doesn't allow it" Tarkin mockingly said

"It is not the Jedi way to kill" Ahsoka answered back

"I am no longer loyal to the Jedi, I now answer to the Chancellor since I have been promoted" Tarkin exclaimed

"Why did Master Piell get that kind of guy to memorise the other half?" Ahsoka angrily asked

"Captain Tarkin doesn't trust the Jedi, he thinks that they should be stripped from their titles in the Republic and decimated from war effort" Anakin answered as they noticed the Anooba behind them with crab droids.

The Jedi were supposed to go to a island situated in lava to get rescued, but, they were so close when they got ambushed.

"Me and Ahsoka will deal with the Crab Droids! The rest deal with the Anoobas'" Piell ordered

They all obeyed, even Tarkin. Even Piell went for a Form I stance driving with Form V and Form III. While Ahsoka gone with her Form IV. They both fought the battle droids as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Adenan, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and Fives departed. As they fought, Ahsoka sensed that Master Piell was going to die, so she flipped her lightsaber grip from a reverse grip to a standard grip and started using a form Anakin told her not to reveal she knew it… Form VII! She began spinning he lightsabers rapidly, deflecting every shot and using force enhanced moves. Piell stopped fighting, first he had to deal with Anakin's force choke on Sobeck, now he has to deal with Ahsoka using the restricted Form VII enhanced with Form V for parts she didn't know of Form VII

"Stop this Ahsoka!" Master Piell exclaimed

When Ahsoka stopped, all the battle droids were cut or separated by Ahsoka's Form VII

"I will report this to your master"

'Uh oh!' Ahsoka thought 'thats why my master didn't want me to reveal it'

Even Piell had his eyes on Ahsoka as they went for Anakin, by then, they stopped fighting the Anoobas, Piell spoke to Anakin

"I am here to tell you that your Padawan used Form VII!" Piell angrily exclaimed

Obi-Wan looked, worried, the only explanation for Ahsoka using Form VII was if Anakin taught he from the hologram, he silently mumbled to them "You probably shouldn't talk about this!"

"Ahsoka! I thought I told you not to reveal that I taught you Form VII!" Anakin reprimanded Ahsoka

"But Master Piell was going to die if I didn't! The force told me that… I just know it!" Ahsoka replied

That part silenced Anakin, Ahsoka had as many midichlorians, organisms that live in Jedi's blood and give them the force powers. Ahsoka had 17,600 midichlorians, while he had 27,700 midichlorians, so Ahsoka had almost a lot as Yoda, so he could explain what happened

"Ok, I will ignore Piell's case, but don't use Form VII again unless it is an emergency!" Anakin apologised for reprimanding his padawan

Piell, was surprised, Anakin taught Form VII to Ahsoka, and that explained why he was using Form VII when he almost turned to the dark side, 'What happened since Mortis' he thought. But the thoughts they were having didn't last that long, they were trekking for a few minutes, and a river they gone past through looked good for a funeral, but no one died. Sobeck and the Separatist Troops found them before they could go to the island and started a fight as Republic Forces were going through the Separatist blockade

Anakin sliced Sobeck's transport in the air, which exploded, Sobeck landed on Tarkin and tried to cast him into the lava, as much as Adenan didn't want to do it, he took Sobeck and executed him before Sobeck could do that. In the crossfire, Plo Koon took Evan Piell, Willhuff Tarkin, Adenan Kornen, Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and Fives out of the system and they all blasted out of hyperspace

"So, you want us to drop you to Dragitor?" Obi-Wan asked

"Nah! I need to do two things!" Anakin said

"What are the two things?" Plo Koon asked

"Tell Padmè I'm alive and.. oh! I forgot to tell the Chancellor that I've left the Jedi Order!" Anakin remembered that the Chancellor was a good friend with him

"You know the chancellor?" Tarkin asked, although Anakin was more Force-Inquired than Military-Inquired now, and Tarkin did not know

"That was when I still was a Jedi" Anakin answered

Tarkin then looked away and they reached Coruscant a few seconds later. When they landed, Anakin went with Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Adenan while the council, Piell and Tarkin were talking something about the Nexus Route.

"Ah! Anakin, my boy! What have you came to talk about today?" Palpatine, secretly Sith Lord Darth Sidious and current Chancellor of the Republic, asked

"I forgot to tell you that I have left the order a week ago!" Anakin said to his former Political mentor, because of Palpatine, Anakin knew all about the Republic, The Senate, and how to be a politician, because of Palpatine

"Oh. Thats very bad news" Palpatine pretended to be sad, but in fact, he was very angry, his plans were at a failing point now, Anakin will not become Darth Vader if he doesn't see him everyday, but Palpatine will adapt to this loss "But I can teach you something new about politics every time you come here" He said to cover up his anger

Anakin, unaware of Darth Sidious's identity thanked his mentor with "That will be a very nice offer, Chancellor"

"I hope to see you again, Anakin" Palpatine replied

Anakin said bye to the Chancellor and then proved to Padmè he survived his latest mission and left for Dragitor, where Qui-Gon greeted him

"Ah! Anakin! Ahsoka! So you have survived The Citadel!" Qui-Gon told them both proudly

"Yes master! We have survived the Citadel and almost destroyed it!" Anakin responded.

**So, that is the end of the very long chapter I was writing, I promise you, the new few chapters will be shorter, until then, ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE SEPARATIST INVASION OF CERESTA_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Anakin, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka have been living in the Cerestan moon of Dragitor for a three weeks since the Citadel. Lots of things have changed. Padmè, Obi-Wan and Adenan have been visiting them frequently, once, Padmè even bought the Chancellor to Dragitor. No one knew the coordinates of Ceresta and it's biggest moon, Dragitor except Anakin, Ahsoka, P. Now, Qui-Gon's monastery has been flourishing, Anakin commissioned to make a training field, and it was now complete, with seats a few meters up in case anyone wanted to watch whoever was training in the field.

Ahsoka preferred Form V now, and Anakin himself preferred Form II for attack and Form III for defence. He loved living here, especially now that his loved ones came more frequently. The Cerestan government even told Qui-Gon that his new order could be the backup security detail here, which Qui-Gon accepted. An order of three people, more coming, Anakin always laughed at the idea of them being backup security detail because there were only three members in his master's order, but he agreed that they would make sure that Ceresta did not fall, especially now that his fighting skills and styles were mirroring that of Count Dooku, heck, the Jedi Order Yoda ruled wasn't going so well, first, they fought a lot of battles recently. Adenan recently got abducted, but he got the help of a Wookiee named Chewbacca, and a few Jedi Younglings, Anakin heard that the human girl died for Adenan, but the Twi'lek Male and the Cerean Male survived, and they were on their way here to join Qui-Gon's order. The Jedi and Qui-Gon's Order made a pact that any Youngling who did not become a Padawan would, instead of going to the Jedi Service Corps, which was abolished during the Clone Wars, would instead go to serve Qui-Gon, and Anakin and Ahsoka were the first few members. Then, Anakin saw an shadow over him, looked up and saw a Separatist ship

"What are they doing here!" He mumbled

Darth Sidious had sensed this planet's strong force and the habitants of Dragitor, so the Separatists were ordered to wipe out the ones on Dragitor and make the Cerestans to join the Separatists

"Ah, Good to meet you Governor Teroshna!" Dooku said

Governor Teroshna was a Human Male, born Cerestan with Long Black hair, Brown-Blue eyes, wearing white robes, representing peace

"Count Dooku! I will not join the Separatists, I prefer to be Neutral during this conflict!" Teroshna exclaimed angrily as he saw Anakin approaching behind Dooku

"No? Then we will be forced to use brute force!" Dooku told the President

"Then I will be forced to use my security, seize him!" The President ordered

Qui-Gon's Order saw the Cerestan Government as superiors, but they could reject an order if it sounded suspicious, this one was absolutely not, so Anakin activated his white lightsaber and used Force speed to attack Dooku

"Ah! Skywalker! So this is where you and Ahsoka have been!" Dooku chimed

"Yes, but the surprise isn't over" Anakin replied, referring to Qui-Gon

An lightsaber duel ensured, both of them hadn't fought anyone but their side's people for practice. Both of had a deadlock, both of them were using the same lightsaber form, spinning, fencing and defending. It was a few minutes later that Dooku realised it was a deadlock, so he ran out

"Hey! Come back here Dooku!" Anakin shouted and ran after him

Dooku jumped onto his speeder as Anakin was catching up, Dooku had escaped, again. Anakin groaned in disappointment, now, the Separatists will invade Ceresta and it's biggest moon, naturally, Dragitor. At the Separatist ship, Dooku ordered Grievous, a cyborg Jedi Killer to take Ceresta, and Ventress, a Sith Assassin working for Dooku, to take Dragitor.

"Snips! We got Separatist ships led by Ventress on the Monastery, hold them off!" Anakin ordered Ahsoka through hologram

"_Ventress! What is she doing here?_" Ahsoka asked, surprised on Ventress's presence here 'This is the unknown regions, what is she doing here?' Ahsoka thought to herself

"We need to hold these battle droids off!" Qui-Gon broke Ahsoka's thoughts. Qui-Gon knew battle droids, he faced them on the Trade Fedaration Ship on the invasion of Naboo, which sparked a lot of events leading to the Clone Wars

The first wave of battle droids came along to attack them, only a few hundred battle droids, the normal ones. Ahsoka activated her two White lightsabers and Qui-Gon activated his White lightsaber

"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope!" Anakin said as he stopped his call to the Jedi Council. His call went to Coruscant really fast and Master Yoda received it

"Summon Obi-Wan, I must!" Yoda exclaimed

The Jedi Guard went running very fast, this was an emergency, he then found Obi-Wan talking to Luminara, a female Jedi Master

"Master Yoda has summoned you immediately, its an emergency!" The Jedi Guard exclaimed to Obi-Wan

Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could, no time to go to his corridors to get ready to see Yoda, this was a emergency, especially that this was wartime for the Jedi

"You summoned my Master" Obi-Wan panted, he could not say 'Yoda' he was too tired

"See this, you must" Yoda said

"_Jedi! Republic! Whoever is seeing this message, please know that my home planet is in terrible danger!" _An holographic Anakin exclaimed _"We are being invaded by the Separatists, and the force is led by Dooku himself, Qui-Gon's order may fall. We need Jedi help immediately! Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope!" _The holographic figure shut down

"This is terrible! Qui-Gon, Anakin and Ahsoka might die!" Obi-Wan was about to cry, he couldn't see his friends die

"The younglings we sent, die they might!" Yoda sadly said

"I must go alone in this, they will not join the Republic even if we help them, so theres no point in asking the Senate." Obi-Wan told Yoda

"Take your Padawan, Padmè, Master Koon and your legion, you must" Yoda warned

"I will do what I can to help Ceresta" Obi-Wan tried to stay strong, but he was too worried for the Former Jedi in Ceresta and Dragitor. First, he went to find Adenan, just like Yoda has requested. Adenan accepted this mission because he loved Ahsoka and saw Anakin like a mentor. Then, they both ran to Master Koon's quarters, when they told him the situation, he accepted too, and told that he would bring his own legion to the battle of Ceresta. Meanwhile, the battle was stopped, because the three former-Jedi could not be that strong of an attack force. Anakin and Ahsoka were captured, even if they were strong enough, it was because all three of the leaders of the enemy decided to face them at the same time. But Qui-Gon fled before they could get captured, because he sensed he would be in great danger if he did.

"Now, Skywalker, give your planet to me, and I will stop the invasion." Dooku made a deal

"I will never give Ceresta away to the Separatists!" Anakin angrily exclaimed

Dooku again used lightning on Anakin, who screamed in agony. This lightning was no ordinary lightning, this was a really powerful Force Lightning that even made people find a new definition of pain and suffering

"Ah! Skywalker's little pet" Ventress soothingly, but sharply said as she touched one of Ahsoka's arms

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Ahsoka exclaimed

**Yes, they are captured, sorry I put it off-screen, but it felt more suiting, but at least I explained it, now, Obi-Wan and his group need to ally Senator Padmè Amidala and Senator Bail Organa to their cause. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE BATTLE OF CERESTA_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

**Well, guess Chapter 10, is the holder of the chapter before the battle, sorry, but timing problems.**

Obi-Wan knocked at the door quickly as he thought of Anakin's lines 'Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are my only hope' Anakin said earlier at the end of the message 'Someone else would say that line, but the location was apparent, the green plains and special force-based flora only belongs to Ceresta' Obi-Wan muddled this situation as C-3PO opened the door.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Kornen, please enter with your guests" C3-PO said.

"Obi-Wan! What brings you here" Padmè said, surprised

"This is no happy meeting, Anakin, Ahsoka and Qui-Gon are in the middle of a Separatist crossfire, without Clones!" Obi-Wan's voice raised

"This is horrible! I will come with you" knowing what Anakin said about his neutrality, she figured that the Senate wont accept this mission "Why don't we bring Senator Organa into this battle, he is good in the front lines and has a meeting with me in two minutes"

"Even Mon Mothma would be good help!" Adenan piped in

"Yes, exactly my young apprentice!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Mon Mothma's coming with Senator Organa" Padmè explained

Just when she said that, they both came in with Senator Onaconda Farr, a Rodian male Senator who is Padmè's mentor in Politics, Senator Mon Mothma, a female human who is a strong supporter of the Republic, and Senator Bail Organa, who is also a strong supporter of the Republic came in.

"Ah! Master Kenobi! What a pleasant surprise!" Bail exclaimed calmly, unaware of what happened

"This is no 'pleasant surprise' Senator. Anakin and Ahsoka are in danger!" The first sentence was said sarcastically, but the second was an exclamation

"Then we must help them! I met Anakin once, he is a good man, I'd hate for him to die!" Senator Mothma exclaimed, keeping her calm demeanour at the same time

"We must tell the chancellor!" Senator Organa said

"No! We cannot! We must go immediately!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

All of them agreed and took 5 Republic ships without the authorisation of The Senate, worse, the Chancellor was at the docking bays

"What are you doing, the Senate did not request you Senators on any mission!" he said

"Sorry Chancellor, me, my troops and my fellow Jedi and Senators must go to Ceresta, a good friend is in terrible danger" Senator Organa said

The Supreme Chancellor was aware that he sensed Ceresta, and that Anakin was there, he wanted Anakin dead now, since he would not turn and he is the Chosen One.

"No! You will not go! The Senate will not authorise this invasion!" The Chancellor exclaimed trying to stall Obi-Wan and his friends

"My husband and our friends will die if we don't go!" Padmè backed Obi-Wan

"Then let them die! You will be going against Republic Laws if you do this!" The Chancellor angrily argued,

"Since when do you want Anakin to die?" Obi-Wan asked with his voice raised

"Ever since he broke the friendship with me the last time we met!" The Chancellor said

Both Obi-Wan and Padmè were surprised, Anakin was known to have attachments, the the Chancellor claims he did the exact opposite. Obi-Wan decided he needed to stop this unnecessary argument, so he told these lines

"I got this mission from Master Yoda himself!"

The Chancellor could not say anything else, if the Grand Master of the Jedi Order told this mission to them, then they had to do it, even without Senate authorisation. When they departed, Sidious growled, now, the chosen one will not die and so wont his friends, 'If it hadn't been for that meddlesome Qui-Gon.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon was safely hidden in a secret basement in his monastery, he tracked Republic ships on the computer in the basement "Ah! Help is coming!" Qui-Gon happily mumbled.

**Yup, I said sorry, but I promise (really promise, expect it!) That the battle will happen next chapter. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: REALLY, THE BATTLE IS GOING TO HAPPEN_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

The Separatist blockade was going down very fast, since they have been unprepared for this

"Obi-Wan, Adenan and Commander Cody take Dragitor with their forces, the 501st Legion and Senator Amidala, while I go battle on Ceresta" Plo Koon ordered

"Fives! Go save the younglings that are arriving here!" Obi-Wan ordered Fives, a clone who was with Obi-Wan on the citadel

Obi-Wan, listened to the orders and landed all his forces on Dragitor, the moon's red grasses were burning and all the animals were running around as Obi-Wan activated his sky blue lightsaber, which contrasted with the red and dark blue surroundings, Adenan's sky blue lightsaber was even lighter than Obi-Wan's and it contrasted with the surroundings too. Battle Droids came surrounding them, then, The Republic forces started their attack, blue and red were spinning, flowing or going into yellow sparks as one of the colours hit someone, Obi-Wan noticed the monastery nearby. He ordered Adenan and Padmè to follow him, and they obeyed. When they reached there, they saw Qui-Gon and no one else

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon exclaimed

"Where is Anakin and Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked

"Taken by the Dathomirian and the cyborg Kaleesh" Qui-Gon answered, not knowing who they were, but the rest did

"Asajj Ventress and General Grevious" Padmè mumbled, carefully pitched so only Obi-Wan could hear what she said

"That means they are on that big ship, OH NO! They could get killed if shoot that one off!" Adenan exclaimed

"Correct, my padawan, take Padmè and rescue them!" Obi-Wan ordered

"But I am not old enough to rescue someone alone" Adenan argued

"You will not be alone, Padmè is quite skilled herself, and I rescued a Jedi once alone when I was your age" Obi-Wan replied

"I remember it like it was yesterday, rescuing Master Ur-Sema from the slavers" Qui-Gon remembered

That part shut Adenan up, if his master did it, so can he! Adenan quickly ran to a four seater ship, picked up Padmè and left for the Invincible, Admiral Trench's ship, now borrowed by Dooku.

"I have a friend to show you two!" Dooku said

"Yeah, Who?" Anakin angrily asked

"Darth Sidious!"

An hologram appeared in front of them, it was an hooded figure wearing red tunics and robes, similar to The Chancellor, but, his face was covered with a black hood, or at least, that's what it seemed like.

_"__Ah! The Great Anakin Skywalker is now in custody of Dooku himself!" _Sidious cackled

"Yes! But we will escape!" Anakin exclaimed, anger growing

_"__Oh such empty promises! Join the dark side and maybe I wont have to kill you!" _Sidious replied

"Then kill me! I will never join you!" Anakin growled

_"__Fine then! Due to my orders, you and your young padawan will be executed in three hours, I will give you the choice to join me in those hours, choose wisely" _Sidious then laughed as he disconnected

"I am not so young anymore!" Ahsoka mumbled

"Sidious is making you choose which side, choose wisely Skywalker!" Dooku exclaimed and left, taking the holographic scanner with him

Meanwhile, Adenan and Padmè were running through the corridors trying to find the detention area, splitting and blasting any droids that came their way. They then found the detention cell, guarded by a alien.

"Can you use your Jedi mind tricks on him" Padmè said, hiding

"No! I haven't been trained on that!" Adenan quietly exclaimed

"Ugh! Now what!" Padmè exclaimed

"Hmm… let me think. Aha!" Adenan exclaimed

"What?"

Adenan closed his eyes and did a simple force pull to push a box down which were full of blaster, all of them shot at different directions, distracting the guard, Padmè and Adenan sneaked in. Both of them looked at a computer, which said Anakin and Ahsoka were locked at cell 5A14Br, Padmè and Adenan ran to the stairs, praying not to get tracked

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka were thinking of a way to escape, unaware that rescue was coming

"Now, what! The button needed to release us is right over there! Out of arm's reach!" Ahsoka exclaimed, quietly

"Ok Snips, now's the time to test a special modification I made to my left arm, Never tested" Anakin said

"Never tested? How will you know it works?" Ahsoka asked

"I will, just know. Watch this!" Anakin said

He pressed the third segment of his robotic thumb with his left hand, and the whole robotic hand came off, moving toward the switch. Ahsoka looked in awe, Anakin was an amazing inventor. Then, the arm climbed up the table and flicked the switch, immediately releasing Anakin and Ahsoka from their chains. That's when Padmè and Adenan entered

"Wait a minute, rescue was coming?" Anakin asked

"Yes, were here to rescue you two!" Padmè said

"But we just escaped!" Ahsoka moaned

"Ironic" Adenan said

Anakin and Ahsoka walked to Padmè, who told them "So, lets escape, shall we?"

"Of course!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Wait! I forgot something!" Anakin exclaimed

All of them looked at him and stood, Anakin used the force to pull his arm to him and reattach to his left arm, everyone except Ahsoka were surprised

"Special modification, made it only this morning"

"Ok, everyone ready?" Adenan asked

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed

So, everyone started running toward the place Adenan parked the ship, and they fought every battle droid that came across them. They just made it when Asajj Ventress stood at the door made by the ship

"You thought you could escape without attracting attention, well, you guessed wrong" Asajj Ventress exclaimed

"You cant defeat me!" Adenan exclaimed, igniting his lightsaber, but he wasn't going to duel Ventress, he knew that he was only going to escape. Adenan preferred Form III, which happened to Obi-Wan's style, so he was a formidable opponent on lightsabers. He and Ventress started their short duels, first, Adenan raised his lightsaber quickly to avoid an uppercut, and then Adenan lowered his lightsaber over Ventress's head quickly, to cut her off, but she dodged it, she was far enough for Adenan to run

"Ha! You're a little coward, child! Your master would not be proud of you!" Ventress taunted

The last part want a little overboard for Adenan, quickly, his fear of not being able to impress his master quickly turned to anger, Adenan used force speed to dash to Ventress, a duel insured with Adenan being on the offensive, Adenan found new power on the dark side, and mixed some darker elements into his combat style, this was a bit too much for the assassin, Adenan quickly cut off Ventress's right hand, he in full anger, said

"Prepare to die!"

Anakin saw what was happening, in an effort for trying to get Adenan to see good again said "Adenan! Let's go!"

Hearing Anakin's voice made him calmer, he saw what anger and hate had done to Anakin, so he came to the ship and Anakin drove them out of there. All the republic ships saw the ship going out of the flagship, and they shot missiles at the Invincible. Ventress, Dooku and Grevious escaped on the same escape pod. Alas, the Invincible was dead.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Bail Organa were killing all the battle droids on Dragitor when Adenan's ship landed ship landed

"Adenan! Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes master, and the rescue was successful" Adenan answered

"Hi!" Anakin greeted

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan happily exclaimed

"Yes, I am all right!" Anakin replied

"Now, we have a battle to fight here!" Qui-Gon exclaimed

All of them activated their lightsabers and charged their blasters, including Anakin and Ahsoka. All of them went on a line with the clones, all of the Separatist forces were dying quickly on Dragitor, there were a few hundred casualties in the Republic side. When they completed wiping out the battle droids on Dragitor, they went for Ceresta, which had a few battle droids and clones, back at the escape pod, Sidious contacted them

_"__Dooku! What is the situation on Ceresta!" _Palpatine exclaimed

"Our forces are being outnumbered!" Dooku exclaimed

_"__I give you one more chance to kill Skywalker! Don't fail me!"_

"Yes my lord!" Dooku exclaimed again

Palpatine disconnected the call and the Sith went for Ceresta to deal with Anakin and Ahsoka, once and for all, or so they thought. Ventress stayed at the pod since she was wounded, so Dooku and Grevious went to kill the Jedi

"Oh! So you escaped, but you wont live!" Dooku said

"I don't think so!" Anakin exclaimed

"Your arrogance blinds you!

So, Anakin started duelling both the General, and the Sith, he couldn't defend himself from so many lightsabers, so he got disarmed and fell, he was going to die if it hadn't been for Qui-Gon and his timely intervention. Qui-Gon quickly disarmed Dooku and cut off most of General Grevious's limbs. Qui-Gon stood in front of Dooku.

"Qui-Gon! Yo… You… You're… Alive!" Dooku exclaimed, he couldn't believe that his former apprentice

"Yes, my former master, I am alive!" Qui-Gon said, calmly

"How?" Dooku asked surprised

"Anakin revived me" Qui-Gon answered

"I thank you Anakin!" Dooku thanked

"You're humbly welcome!" Anakin replied

"If there's anything you need, not Sith-related, you can ask me" Dooku replied

"We need nothing as of now, but we might need something later," Anakin said

Dooku was about to say goodbye when Ventress came out, and said

"I don't believe this! Sidious told us to kill Skywalker! Not thank him!" Ventress said

"Get out of here! Both of you!" Anakin exclaimed, referring to Ventress and Grevious

"Listen to him!" Dooku ordered

Ventress and Grevious went out of there, but Dooku stayed, as ordered

"You can leave if you want" Anakin motioned

"I think I'll stay here, for a while, until I have to leave" Dooku said

So, the battle was ended and Dooku stayed for a while on Ceresta, not going in the way of anything, he watched closely what his former apprentice's order was doing the whole day, dealings they had to face, and even talked to them. He even welcomed the new members. But, he a dark side, still, he was nearing his plot, to assassinate the King of Mon Cala, an underwater world in the Chommell Sector, naturally, making Senator Padmè Amidala of Naboo the Senator of the planet, after Amidala retires, it will be Mon Cala's turn to choose a Senator, which will make Naboo allied with the Separatist, which will be an added bonus.

**Yeah, I made up Senator Amidala being responsible for Mon Cala, but it made sense for later in the story, and because Mon Cala is very near Naboo, as evidenced in the Clone Wars TV Show. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE WATER WAR_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

"Prince Lee-Char is too young to rule this planet!" a Quarren exclaimed

There were two species who coexisted in the aquatic world Mon Cala, the fishlike peace-loving Mon Calamari and the squid-like aggressive but can be peaceful Quarren. their fragile coexistence was shattering, because their king, was murdered under mysterious circumstances, and the Quarren did not accept Prince Lee-Char to rule the planet

"Yes, I am too young to maintain this coexistence, and I am too young to maintain this planet" Lee-Char said

Remembering what they were there for, Padmè, in her diving suit interrupted with "What can the Republic do to keep peace at Mon Cala, we don't want to emerge another civil war"

"It's our senator!" One of the Mon Calamari said

"Who asked you here!?" One of the Quarren exclaimed

All of the people except Anakin Skywalker, who was sitting beside Padmè, shouted insults at the Naboo Senator, for example 'The Separatists are better!' or 'The Republic has no place here!' one of them even said 'Down with the Republic! Down with the Republic! We refuse to support the coronation of another Mon Cala king!'

"Silence! The Quarren and the Mon Calamari have coexisted for a long time, we cannot let those ties break because the king was murdered, do not trust the Separatists! We can build peace in this world!" Anakin gave this speech also wearing diving suits just like Padmè, remembering what Palpatine taught him on how to be a good senator

"We will join the Separatists! We will break away from the Chommell sector if we have to!" a Quarren exclaimed

"We shall have civil war!" another Quarren exclaimed

"Is that what you want?" Padmè asked, also trying to keep the peace

All the Quarren in the room started cheering, Civil War was inevitable, Padmè and his husband's efforts failed, they were now going to battle

"We must contact Master Qui-Gon, he will know what to do" Anakin suggested while swimming to where they were staying

"Do it!" Padmè replied

Anakin turned on the hologram and called Qui-Gon

"Ah! Anakin! How can I help you" Qui-Gon asked though the holo

"The planet is now in civil war, we failed!" Padmè exclaimed

"Well, you will need to contact Master Yoda about that, I can do nothing" Qui-Gon suggested

"Yes master!" Anakin replied

So they waited for a while until they were ready to call Master Yoda, then they did

"Call me now you do?" Master Yoda asked, in his normal backwards way of speaking

"Yes Master Yoda, there is civil war now on Mon Calamari, due to start in three hours" Anakin stated

"Send reinforcements I will, Master Kit Fisto and your Padawan I will send?" Yoda replied

"That'll be good" Padmè answered

Yoda disconnected after that, over the surface, Kit Fisto, and underwater species himself, only had to wear a swimsuit. Ahsoka had to wear a diving suit like Anakin since she also couldn't breathe water. They were accompanied by clones with oxygen tanks. They all jumped to the water, just when the civil war began.

"I cant believe I failed to stop a war in my own planet!" Padmè exclaimed

"You own planet is Naboo! and it's okay! They joined the Separatists!" Anakin comforted Padmè

Then the Quarren began screaming as they arrived, trying to kill all the Mon Calamari. The first few rows got shot by the defence. But then, the defence got shot themselves, and then it led to full war. Even though Padmè didn't want to, she shot the Quarren soldiers, and Anakin was using his normal styles, but with a added Form VI element to it, this was the basis of the Form VIII he was making, which will be more optimised for curved lightsabers, at the same time, having a good defence, which Form II did not have, he began swimming quickly and spinning his lightsaber. that when Ahsoka joined him. Ahsoka used defensive manoeuvres from Form V and Form VI. Kit Fisto took a undersea transport to swim faster, and he used Form I, the most simple form, but he executed it in an advanced way, which made him a great sword fighter. Ahsoka saw he weakness in using defensives now and took the attack position of the forms she was already using. Lots of Quarrens' got killed, but that was until Riff Tamson showed up, Riff Tamson is a shark-like creature who was bigger than normal humans, and he could also breathe water. He started to kill every Mon Calamari in sight, which weakened the Republic's forces. Anakin decided it wasn't the best time to show his dark powers, since a effect from that was the environment getting very cold, which wasn't the best thing for the ones who weren't wearing diving suits, since ice may form, so he stopped a hand from doing force choke on Riff Tamson. He escaped with the rest of the Jedi by going in these pipes that warped them out of the city, and all the Mon Calamari were being arrested or retreating, Captain Ackbar and Prince Lee-Char were coming with them.

"What now?" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know!" Anakin confessed

"We will go find shelter" Kit Fisto answered

"There's a dark cave that might prove good hideout" The Prince suggested

"Ok! Let's go there!" Padmè exclaimed

**I stopped the chapter here since it will help with the suspense I want to give. Sorry, and I have been thinking, If not Anakin, who will become Palpatine's apprentice, my made-up character Adenan Kornen, Asajj Ventress, Barriss Offee or should I make another character for that place. Please tell me who you want in the reviews. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE REPUBLIC STRIKES BACK (SEE THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY REFERENCE?)_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

**I know some people hate Gungans, but it is part of canon and the Gungans part in the Battle of Mon Cala is not altered. **

"We need reinforcements master!" Anakin exclaimed

"Ok Anakin! We will send reinforcements!" Obi-Wan replied

Anakin disconnected from the holo, and Yoda and Mace Windu was beside Obi-Wan

"Take weeks it will, to send another batch of underwater troops" Yoda said

"But we must have something!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"We need an underwater race that is part of the Republic" Mace exclaimed

Obi-Wan then tried to find for systems which could reinforce the Jedi, then, he looked at the Chommell sector planet of Naboo.

"Naboo looks like a good place. Maybe the gungans can help, lets contact them" Obi-Wan suggested

"Contact them we shall" Yoda replied and contacted the new Gungan Boss, Boss Lyonie.

Yoda told Boss Lyonie everything about what he knew happened on Mon Cala, which the Boss responded by

"Wesa need think on how respond to disa news" Lyonie said, not wanting to help

"Thinking! Nosa thinking! Mesa think Padmè helped us, wesa should help her!" Jar Jar, a old friend of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and political partner of Padmè exclaimed

"Yousa right! Thinking time done! Wesa will help!" Lyonie agreed

So started the Gungan Attack. The Gungans started diving and attacking every Separatist presence that had been developed after the first wave. This was the second wave, the ones hiding in the cave saw the Gungans, and they went out. Anakin stopped Ahsoka

"You need to protect Lee-Char!" Anakin ordered

"Yes master!" She responded and went back in the cave with Lee-Char

Anakin knew what he was doing, he was told by Dooku when he was at Dragitor, the Separatists were making a aquatic weapon, which can cause a lot of damage. Dooku also said they would deploy it in their next big battle, which was now. The gungans were outnumbering the Separatists until they all saw the super weapon, it was a lot of seemingly indestructible Octopus-like transport, it shot laser bullets at all the Republic forces, outnumbering them. Anakin, Kit Fisto, Jar Jar Binks and Padmè Amidala got taken away, so did the rest of the survivors. Ahsoka saw it all, but decided to stay and conceal herself.

First, they all were forced to swim into a prison cell, and the Jedi and Politicians were taken away to the torture area, but only the Jedi were being tortured. If one of them talked, they would be tortured

"Well, now what!" Anakin exclaimed and then screamed in agony from being tortured. Padmè was crying because Anakin was getting hurt, she didn't need to hold back, their marriage was public now. Meanwhile, Ahsoka and Lee-Char were hidden from dangers outside

"What do we do now!" Lee-Char paced

"Maybe we wait" Ahsoka suggested

"We can't wait! We need to see if my people are alright!" Lee-Char exclaimed

"You are making decisions out of fear" Ahsoka marked

"Well, you're a Jedi, don't you?" Lee-Char asked

"I did, I was very scared when I was little, but my master supported me all the way" Ahsoka remembered

"Ok. So we wait, and then go see my people" Lee-Char tried to be brave

The others weren't doing so good, after five minutes, Anakin, forgetting to keep silent, got tortured five times now, while Fisto only got one. Anakin talked again. The torture was agonising

"I suggest keeping silent!" Fisto suggested, obviously.

Right then, Riff Tamson came along. Dooku told Riff Tamson to use any means necessary to find Lee Char. So he went to interrogate the prisoners

"Two Jedi and a fumbling amphibian, I thought that the prince was easier to capture!" Riff Tamson angrily exclaimed

"Must be part of our plan!" Anakin smirked

Tamson ignored him and gone for Padmè and hardly pushed his head on Padmè's helmet, saying "That little prince will see my rightful place as ruler of this land and…"

"Stop breaking my wife's diving helmet!" Anakin interrupted

"Your wife? I remember that Jedi couldn't have attachments" Tamson mockingly said

"I am a Jedi who left the Jedi Order! But I still work for the Jedi!"

Tamson, who couldn't take more of the talk he called 'trickery' left, with Padmè unharmed and her diving helmet alright

Then, Ahsoka and Lee-Char, went into the prison cell, where they found all the prisoners

"It's the Prince!" One of the Mon Calamari exclaimed  
"Yes, it's me, and I am thinking we need to fight back!" The prince exclaimed

"Fight Back?! We can't fight back! They'll outnumber us!" One of the other Mon Calamari exclaimed

"No! We outnumber them, we just don't know it! Gungans, Clones, the Jedi and the Mon Calamari, were one big force!" The Prince spoke

"But they could have reinforcements" A clone explained

"Unless the Quarren help us!" Lee-Char suggested

"Are you mad?! How will the Quarren help us!" A Mon Calamari asked

"Nossor Ri is a good friend of my father, and his adviser, so I know he will help us!" Lee-Char told all the prisoners

"Ok! I will marshal the rest of the troops!" A clone commander said

"When I do come back! I will come back as your king!" Lee-Char exclaimed and left

As soon as they started to leave, they got caught by aqua droids, and they asked what did they want

"I request a audience with your leader!" Lee-Char requested

So the droids took him to Riff Tamson, who was talking to his new Quarren adviser, Nossor Ri.

"I doubt this war will hail the Mon Calamari to us" Nossor Ri told Riff Tamson

"It will, and I then will eliminate Lee-Char!" Riff Tamson reassured

"But he is the prince! No Quarren would want to kill him" Nossor Ri exclaimed

"Thats why I have bought my own troops!"

A few of Riff Tamson's own troops came in to serve as executioners for the death of Lee-Char, but then, a droid came saying that the prince requested an audience

"Bring him in!" Tamson ordered "Hmm… you are harder to capture than I thought. You will respect me as a hunter to its prey"

"I do not seek, nor do I want your respect" Lee-Char replied "I have come to demand the freedom of my people!"

"Your people? You are mistaken prince, they're my people under my rule!" Tamson exclaimed

"They, like you, are nothing more than slaves" Lee-Char said, noting the risky conversation"Your rule is not recognised here, Tamson!**"**

"My people are all those who live in these seas, whether they be Mon Cala or Quarren." Tamson said "Surely you have not come here seeking the aid of Nossor Ri! Do you really think he would trade his position to join you? The Quarren are already slaves, though they may not see it!"

"Nossor Ri. You knew my father" Lee-Char explained Whatever differences our people had in the past, surely you must know we can work together to make Mon Cala whole.

Dooku and Tamson want only to exploit us and leave our cities broken and our resources depleted."

"What will then be left for the Quarren? Well, Nossor Ri? Would you like to join this pitiful little fish and his dead father? There, you see? What good would their help be anyway, prince? The Quarren are more gutless than your people." Riff Tamson asked and told all the people around him

"As long as I live, I will give the Mon Cala hope to fight another day!" Lee-Char exclaimed

"Hmm… hope. We are in the same mind prince, so I applied for your execution, take him away!" Riff Tamson ordered as the other troops took him away to the execution area

And then, all the prisoners were taken to the execution, where Anakin sat beside Ahsoka and Fisto. Padmè sat beside Ahsoka

"Hey snips!" Anakin greeted

"Hey master!" Ahsoka greeted back  
"So, this is your plan!" Anakin exclaimed

"Yes," Ahsoka said nervously "But, it was Lee-Char's idea"

"Ok" Anakin calmly watched

Nossor Ri had a change in heart, because he rallied his people to support Ackbar, and watched the execution, with anyone unaware of what has happened, except for the force users. The shark-like soliders were about to kill Lee-Char when the Quarren attacked. So, the final battle began, the war began out of the palace, and Lee Char duelled Tamson personally. And the Quarren began releasing the Gungans and the Mon Calamari

"I killed your father!" Tamson said

"Then I will return the favour" Lee Char said, stabbing Tamson with a explosive knife, Tamson's corpse landed into a cliff and then, he exploded, signalling that the Republic won.

Now, they were preparing now-king Lee-Char's coronation.

**Real reason I stopped here, I didn't have the mood to write anymore, my arms hurt and I really need to walk. Sorry, and I have the mood for a spoiler alert for something that will happen in the Clone Wars Season 6 Period, if you ant it, please review, all that can, and I will count up the most votes for Spoiler, or not! _NEXT CHAPTER: CORONATION OF LEE-CHAR AND SOMETHING SPECIAL_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Anakin had some things to do, he asked Ahsoka to go back to Dragitor, he had to do some things on Coruscant. He first went to the Jedi Temple. He then was heading for Obi-Wan and Yoda, who were talking about Anakin's destiny

"So, are you sure if Anakin ever has kids, he would give them to the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked

"Many destinies there are for him, fall to the dark side, he may. Or bring balance he will. Forced to give his children he will be in both of them" Yoda explained

"And, I believe it is him, hey Anakin!" Obi-Wan greeted

"Relax! I am the Chosen One!" Anakin said

"As the war goes on, against the guess, it is going!" Yoda exclaimed

"You mean, I might not be the chosen one?" Anakin asked

"It is certain that a person from your linage is the chosen one, but were not sure if it is you" Obi-Wan explained

Oh. And I would be happy to give my kids to the Jedi, if I get to choose their masters" Anakin said

"Ok. Heed your promise I will" Yoda chimed

"Are you sure he is ready for this?" Obi-Wan asked, completely changing the subject

"Yes, I believe so, tell him I will" Yoda answered, knowing what Obi-Wan was talking about

"Tell me what?" Anakin asked

"That we are promoting you, you don't need to take missions at order, you can just take missions if the force wants you to, you are now, a Jedi Master, and you will have a ceremony due to Jedi Tradition. Congratulations Anakin" Obi-Wan answered

Anakin was very happy now! A Jedi Master, with Qui-Gon, he learnt more than he ever could alone, he could now access the Jedi Holocrons, ultimately. But Ahsoka, what about her, he asked that, and the grand master said that Ahsoka's still a Padawan because she's only turning sixteen. Anakin was a bit put off by. But traditionally, people are to be promoted in half an hour from when it is said to them, but Anakin, being a special case, made sure it was one hour for him. So, with that extra time, gone to Padmè's where Ahsoka and Qui-Gon were with her

"What are you two doing here?" Anakin asked

"We decided to stay here as long as you are here" Ahsoka answered

"I have news!" Anakin exclaimed

"What news" Qui-Gon asked

"I got promoted to… a Jedi Master!" Anakin happily exclaimed

"A Jedi Master! What about me?" Ahsoka asked

"Still a Padawan. You are no knight, yet" Anakin answered

Ahsoka groaned, she wanted a early knighting, but she was okay with it. Padmè kissed Anakin congratulations, and a few Jedi went to escort them to the temple. A promotion was similar to a knighting ceremony, all of the council members ignited their lightsabers, Yoda cut off a small unnoticeable knighting symbol, thats when everyone noticed it

"A Jedi Master you are now, go, now you can" Yoda said these lines

Outside the temple, Anakin had a feeling he had to return to Yavin IV, where a few bounty hunters led by Boba Fett crash-landed that exact moment. Anakin, sitting on a bench a few feet from them, saw Boba Fett and those other bounty hunters came out, few died. 'What am I doing here anyway' Anakin thought as two curved red lightsabers. It was Ventress. No one seemed to notice him, all the bounty hunters died at Ventress's hand, Boba Fett, blasted her a few times. Anakin knew what he had to do, there was a weird surge through him, telling that Boba Fett and Anakin were destined to become friends. So, Boba Fett was trying to escape, and he would end up lost until a few other bounty hunters find him and make them their leader. Anakin ignited his lightsaber to defend Boba. That is Boba stood there, in awe.

"Ah! Skywalker! It's about time you showed you face to the galaxy again!"

"Yes, again, what happened to you hand?" Anakin asked

"One Adenan Kornen" Ventress answered, annoyed

"Killed a lot of Jedi Knights, but got her hand cut off by a Padawan" Anakin teased

"It's not funny!" Ventress exclaimed

Anakin was using all he got for form VIII, it was a in development form, so Ventress easily parried his attacks, seeing where he was losing, Anakin used a modified Form V. and that's when Boba Fett picked up a rocket launcher and aimed it at Ventress, who escaped. Ventress escaped and Anakin cursed himself.

"Thanks! I was dead meat there!" Boba thanked Anakin

"You're welcome my new friend!" Anakin exclaimed

"I always thought Jedi were the bad guys for killing my father. Wait. You're the guy I left for dead, how can you save me?" Boba asked

"I know how to forgive, and I know Bounty Hunters have no allegiance" Anakin replied

"Oh, but don't murder the ones I care for!" Boba said

"It's okay! I won't! By the way! I am not a Jedi!" Anakin exclaimed

"What?" Boba asked

"Yes, I am not, I am a former Jedi who still carries his lightsaber and fights for the Republic" Anakin explained

Boba and Anakin became fast friends and they created a friendly owe-you-one rule where Anakin saved Boba, now Boba has to save Anakin and then Anakin has to again save Boba and you get the point. Anakin took Boba to Dragitor. Anakin introduced Boba as a friend. Ahsoka and Qui-Gon even became friendly with him. Ahsoka even forgave Fett. Anakin even made him a suit of mandalorian armour which was Green and Red, fully shiny, and had a signature of Anakin on the left arm, Boba would take this armour for granted. Boba promised to not take any bounties if it went against Qui-Gon's order. Boba left after all these things were done.

**Yes, I know, but Boba and Anakin friendship was important for when I reach the Episode VI parts of the altered timeline. I will also skip a few events of the Clone Wars show, and Anakin's parts are replaced by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's parts are replaced by Adenan, but some missions, Anakin and Ahsoka have to do. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: ZYGERRIA _**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

It was a normal day for Ceresta. Ahsoka was eating at the bar when she received a call from Anakin. She picked up the call

"Hey Snips! I am going with to the Jedi Temple because the force told me to go there and take a mission" Anakin said

"Can I come?" Ahsoka asked

"Sure! But be warned, this might be dangerous" Anakin warned.

"Yes master" Ahsoka promised as she went to the monastery to see Anakin.

Even Qui-Gon came to this mission, and they all stood near the Council Chambers, where all the council members were speaking. After Anakin got promoted to Jedi Master, Obi-Wan got promoted to a High Master, a class that people rarely achieve. Mace Windu was the one to get it before Obi-Wan.

"So, me and Adenan will go to the Kyros system?" the new High Master asked

"Yes. Go there you will" Yoda answered as Anakin interrupted

"I'll take this one!" Anakin suggested

"Ok, but due to the 501st being split to now belong to me and Master Koon I think I should do the battle" Obi-Wan said

"I have a feeling there's more to this battle" Anakin told Obi-Wan

"Ok, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Adenan will go to the battle." Mace voted

"No, I didn't come alone" Anakin explained

"Who did you bring?" Yoda asked

"Qui-Gon and Ahsoka" Anakin proclaimed

"Oh, ok, then it's 3 Generals and 3 Commanders" Obi-Wan said

"Five Jedi! If Anakin has a feeling that theres more, we should just relay it, Obi-Wan, Adenan and Anakin for the first part and Anakin, Qui-Gon and Ahsoka for the second part" Mace suggested

"Great Idea!" Anakin exclaimed

So, Anakin, Adenan and Obi-Wan went to Kyros, were Obi-Wan told where the rendezvous point was. They all got on speeders

"I have a bad feeling about this" Adenan commentated

"I don't like it! The Seppies usually use the civillians as living shields!" Captain Rex exclaimed

"Yeah!" Anakin replied

"Let's just focus on the task at hand" Obi-Wan said

Everyone was about to say 'Ok'. But some Separatist droids attacked. All of the Clones and Jedi took their weapons, and some of them even shot from a sidecar on their speeders, like Adenan on Obi-Wan's speeder. Adenan, ignited his new orange lightsaber, since blue didn't suit him. Adenan modified the spectrum analyser to make that colour come out of it. Anakin was impressed with the light orange tint coming out of it. They all won, and then they

claimed a point in the planet. Then, a message came to Obi-Wan.

"High Master Kenobi! I want you to go to my building up ahead, we have some 'negotiations' to discuss" A Zygerrian called D'nar said

Anakin hated Zygerrians for what they have done to his family, so he used a force enhanced move to destroy the holo and everyone looked at him wide-eyed

"Zygerrian Scum! I will deal with that slaver!" Anakin exclaimed angrily

"No! You and Adenan go and destroy the bombs, I will deal with him!" Obi-Wan ordered, afraid of Anakin doing something reckless, gone himself.

**Halfway through the chapter, I stopped having the mood to write, and I had some friends over, but I usually write my chapters in Microsoft Word first and then copy and paste them into my stories, the fight will happen later**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Anakin was furious that Obi-Wan went to deal with the slaver scum. Meanwhile, at the Kyros building, D'nar was waiting for the High Master.

"Ah! High Master Kenobi! It's an honour to meet you" The Zygerrian greeted, pretending to be happy.

Anakin warned him about something, and that something was going to happen now, They both stood there, silent, looking at each other.

Anakin and Adenan were waiting for Obi-Wan to tell them what's wrong. Meanwhile at the building, D'nar broke the silence

"Dooku said you would be a valuable prize to him, I will deliver you there personally to him, in a cage, just like these animals!" D'nar explained

Obi-Wan looked around, seeing a lot of animals in cages, yelping to get free as Obi-Wan looked at them with hard eyes. Obi-Wan wanted to get these animals free, that's when D'nar broke into his thoughts

"But I want to give you an honourable death" D'nar said

That's when Obi-Wan activated his comlink, directing the message to Anakin. Anakin sensed what was going on and kept silent.

"The Jedi once ruined our slave industry in Zygerria, so that's why I joined Dooku! I wanted revenge on the Jedi! And you lost anyway! I have planted bombs all over this planet and took all the Tongrutans here to slavery!" D'nar explained

Anakin and Adenan heard what D'nar said and stopped the call. He quickly ordered Rex and R2-D2 to scan the whole planet for the bombs the Zygerrian was claiming to have. Obi-Wan was intently listening to the Zygerrian, who dealt with him to fight. Obi-Wan then said yes and disarmed himself. So, then the fight began.

D'nar first use a fist punch on Obi-Wan's face who went flying across the room, then Obi-Wan punched D'nar in the belly, who went five steps back as a reflex action. Obi-Wan then punched him twice in the face, he tripped back, then, when he stood up Obi-Wan kicked him… and missed. On the ground, Rex told that R2 found the bombs, so they went with speeder. Anakin and Adenan found the first bomb. They started fighting all the battle droids, who shot at them, the droids got killed instantly to the White and Orange lightsabers, and so, Adenan and Anakin went for the bomb. Both of the Jedi were confused. Anakin waited for a few seconds until he cut the bomb with his lightsaber, making a yellow X appeared on the bomb and it disabled.

"How did you do that?" Adenan asked

"I used my instincts" Anakin answered

"You mean you guessed!" Adenan pointed out

"It was a educated guess" Anakin denied

Adenan rolled his eyes and told Anakin to come disable the rest of the bombs, they were progressing quickly. Each Bomb was being disabled and each battle droid was being killed. Back at the building, D'nar was still fighting Obi-Wan. D'nar laid a punch, and Obi-Wan made a spin kick, a move made by Dooku and perfected as apprentices went, Obi-Wan's was too weak and moderate, so the Zygerrian did fall only four inches until he got up, and punched Obi-Wan in anger. That was when Anakin and Adenan disabled the last bomb. Then, Obi-Wan sensed it was time and force pulled his lightsaber towards him and activated the Sky Blue laser. D'nar tried activating all the bombs, to see that the rest of the Jedi disabled them. D'nar had a back up plan and called his droid commander

"You win Jedi! But this whole building will explode, see, I had a backup bomb!" So, D'nar typed a few things into the droids back

The droid exclaimed "Get it off!" repeatedly, flailing his arms around. But to no avail, D'nar escaped and Obi-Wan force pushed the droid, who exploded midair. Then, Obi-Wan chased after D'nar, and contacted Anakin, who was walking alongside Adenan. Adenan clicked a button on Anakin's robotic hand, and an holoprojecter appeared there

"Anakin, D'nar is escaping! Go get him!" Obi-Wan ordered

"I will get him." Anakin replied

Anakin and Adenan ran after D'nar, who got on his ship, Anakin and Adenan used Force Jump to go to the ship. They both cut the left engine. Adenan suggested they climb since there might me a monster in the animal cages they were supposed to enter through. Anakin and Adenan climbed a bit when D'nar tracked them. He jerked the ship. Anakin and Adenan couldn't hold, so they used Force Jump again to get to the top, where no one could make them fall. Because Anakin cut a hold right into the room over where D'nar was. Anakin then killed D'nar and bought the ship to the Republic Base

**Short chapter I know! But I stopped having the mood two chapters ago, so if I mixed this and Chapter 15, this would be the size of a normal chapter. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: ZYGERRIA _**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

**Whenever a word is bold in the middle of a character talking, it means that the character is emphasising the word, this rule applies to all my stories from now on**

There were so many ships. That was the only word to describe the outer space beside Zygerria. The planet was green, blue and a light brown from space, and Anakin frowned at the view that slavery continued. Padmè never wanted it. He flew to the surface on D'nar's ship, which had a repaired left engine and a repaired top, after the damages Anakin and Adenan did on it.

"Looks like a lot of ships!" Ahsoka commentated

"Yeah, whatever's going on here is attracting a lot of rich… scum" Obi-Wan said, with a dark undercurrent flowing through the word 'scum'

"Well, I guess you were right Master Skywalker!" Adenan exclaimed, breaking the dark nature between the conversation

"So, Anakin, me, Qui-Gon and Captain Rex go into Zygerria, I disguise as a slave, Anakin's the slaver who killed Bruno Denturi, old enemy of the queen while Master Jinn and Captain Rex look for the Kyros Governor Roshti?" Ahsoka asked, going through the plan.

"Correct Snips!" Anakin answered

"Ok! Let's go!" Rex exclaimed

Rex and Qui-Gon were wearing similar clothing, consisting of brown robes ornamented with gold in the wrists, ankles and neckpieces. Ahsoka was wearing revealing blue attire, covered by a black robe that covered most of her body, and most of her face. While Anakin, wearing the most ornaments, had a black-gold neckpiece, red shirt, golden robotic hand covering, golden glove for the other hand, brown pants and golden boots. To complement his appearance, Anakin wore a black eyepatch

The scenery was the exact opposite of Dragitor's. Zygerria was crowded, hot, dirty and full of noise. Even it's colours were inverted in the eyes of Ahsoka, Anakin and Qui-Gon. The sky was light bluish-white and the grass was green, where there was. Anakin saw two Kowaikan Monkey-lizards fighting on the ground when Ahsoka, bumped into a Zygerrian slaver.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The slaver exclaimed

"Forgive my slave. I request a audience with your queen" Anakin requested

"Yeah? Well forget that brigand!" The slaver insulted

"Well, then you would get punished for failing to present news about… Bruno Denturi" Anakin smoothly said

"Under the Queen's orders, this one should be presented to the queen" A droid said

So, The droid took Anakin and Ahsoka, or they thought to be Lars Quell and his slave to the Zygerrian palace. There he saw the queen, he name was Miraj Scintel she was Zygerrian, but it didn't look like it, she had human coloured skin.

"So, you are the one who claims to be acquainted with Bruno Denturi?" Queen Scintel asked

"Yes. And when I spoke with him, he failed to describe your beauty" Anakin said, drawing his own comment

"Really? Did Bruno speak of my intense hatred for him, or did that escape his mind as well" Scintel asked

"He needed not to speak, he will not speak, ever again" Anakin explained

"How?" The Queen asked

"He was killed, by my hand!" Anakin lied, it was a Jedi Padawan called Caleb Dume that killed Bruno Denturi, with a bit of help from his master, Depa Bilaba, or that's what Anakin heard "I have bought a slave from his palace, fresh stock" Anakin pulled Ahsoka's black robes off her, revealing the slave's clothes she was wearing

"Unhand me you brigand!" Ahsoka pretended to exclaim

"Hmm… very well. If you defeated Bruno Denturi in combat, then you must be a formidable warrior. Bruno did know how to choose the right slave" The Queen said, starting to examining Ahsoka from back to front.

"A beautiful female" The queen commented on Ahsoka as the Queen touched Ahsoka's back

"Don't you dare touch me!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"But this one will need further processing" The queen denied

Anakin flirted with the queen for a while, when Anakin told the queen something in the ear, Ahsoka rolled her eyes, for the reason of seeing love, unaware of what's going to happen for her. The Queen and Anakin held hands and were to walk outside when her current slave, a young twi'lek girl, tries to stab the queen to be free, she was about to stab when Anakin stopped her by holding her wrist for the sake of his plans. The Queen saw what happened and reprimanded the slave

"You dare assassinate your master? Well, you need further processing!" The Queen exclaimed

"NO! I will not go back there!" The slave girl exclaimed and jumped off the balcony, to her death

"Hmm… so I need a new slave, ok, I will take the tongruta, if you come with me to the slave auction." The Queen told Anakin, or she thought, Lars

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Rex went searching the slave pits until they saw the governor. Qui-Gon ordered Rex to guard the pit while he jumps in.

"Governor Roshti" Qui-Gon said

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Roshti exclaimed defensively

"No! I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn" Qui-Gon introduced himself, knowing that no one knew of his order except people in his own, the Jedi and Count Dooku

Qui-Gon Jinn tried to get Roshti out of the bunker by holding him and jumping up the cliff, but some slavers. Prime Minister Atai, who was speaking to the late D'nar before Obi-Wan came and was the same Zygerrian who bumped into Ahsoka, so he saw very little of Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka, but could recognise them, but Obi-Wan wasn't there. He saw the commotion

"What's a slaver doing escaping with a slave?" Atai asked and ordered his men to seize him.

Qui-Gon and Rex saw what was chasing them, so they got on a reptilian flying animal, but got caught. Qui-Gon was bought to a pit himself and tortured until his possessions could be identified. Qui-Gon was trained not to scream in agony, but he still made "Ooh!" sounds whenever he got tortured

"I found a weapon on him! It **is **a lightsaber." A zygerrian said

"So you are a Jedi!" Atai paused and then continued "It is the Queen's order to enslave anyone who tries to dissolve our slave industry, so we will keep you here, maybe you would make a good slave for our slave auction"

Atai left and muttered his plans away to his deluxe quarters to get ready for the slave auction, an event that happened since Queen Scintel's reign, it was an annual event that showed the industry's latest slaves.

Later, the slave auction happened, there were lots of people, unbeknownst to any of the leaders of Zygerria, Anakin and Ahsoka stored their lightsabers inside R2-D2, who was standing near the entrance to give the lightsabers to Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin was standing on the left of the queen, Ahsoka was standing further left. The slave auction began

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the latest slave auction! Where we have the best slaves in the galaxy! From Tamed Zabraks to Beautiful Twi'lek's. Our first slave for the auction is the governor of the neutral world of Kyros! Lets give a round of applause for Governor Roshti" A unidentified Zygerrian announcer announced

All the audience cheered, Anakin almost-silently groaned, he wanted to end this mission or he might end up force chocking the Slavers. Anakin's attention was then focused on the stage when the tongruta left

"Now, this is our special catch! How would you like a **Jedi** as a slave! We bring you Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn! And to honour this special moment one slaver called Lars Quell will whip him!" The announcer exclaimed

"Now, whip the Jedi, or die alongside it!" The Queen told Anakin and handed him a whip

"The Jedi are slaves of the Republic, so they will be faithful, and how good will it be to have a slave who can use the force!" The announcer exclaimed

This was the moment, Anakin and Qui-Gon had a small conversation and activated the Zygerrian Lightwhip and waited, the crowd was nuts. They cheered and jeered, shouting 'Whip the Jedi!'

Anakin lifted the whip and whipped, a Zygerrian guard. He choked the guard to death using the whip and gave the white lightsaber to Qui-Gon. R2 knew this was the moment, he gave Anakin's curved lightsaber to Anakin, and used a extra strong hit to rocket Ahsoka's lightsabers through the glass, which made a breaking sound and towards Ahsoka's hand, who activated the white lasers. The arena was filled with white and orange lasers, Anakin was forced to use his old form, Form V, which proved inferior, since both Qui-Gon and Anakin got held by the whips, which were still coming.

Meanwhile. The Queen ordered Ahsoka to stay away, she didn't listen and forgot she had a shock collar on her neck. So, the Queen pressed a button, and Ahsoka screamed in agony and got put in a cage

This was a bad day for the first three of Qui-Gon's order, since Qui-Gon got put in a processing chamber, Anakin was left unconscious on the palace guest bed and Ahsoka got put in a guest bed, going to be belonged by Atai himself

**Authors Note: Finally! A big chapter! Or… a normal sized one, but anyway. Bad ending eh? Yeah. But it does happen in Star Wars Canon, speaking of it, Caleb Dume is the name of Kanan Jarrus before Order 66, and I made a Rebels reference about the killing of Bruno Denturi. So, I put the reference for fun. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: DOOKU'S SECOND STEP TO REDEMPTION AND RESCUE ON KADAVO_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Anakin woke up to see a lot of animals looking at him, or standing on him, he remembered where he was, Zygerria.

Zygerria.

Something clicked in Anakin's head, The Queen, slavers. SLAVERS! Anakin wanted to kill the Zygerrian nearest to him, and he will get his desire to kill. He went outside and went to kill the queen. He went out, prepared his robotic hand and saw the one who he was going to kill

"Ah. Anakin Skywalker." The Queen said as she felt all the air out of her neck painfully leave, and then, she got lifted

Anakin was very angry and full of hate now, so he force choked the queen, waiting for her neck to crack in Anakin's force strength. The queen was quickly losing air, quicker than the one happening to Osi Sobeck back at the citadel.

"Where are my friends?!" Anakin demanded

"Skywalker! Stop this unacceptable behaviour at once!" The queen exclaimed

Anakin, realising that the force, his only string holding him back from the dark side, wouldn't allow him to choke the queen until the right time. So, The queen made a pact to release his friends if he becomes a slave again, but this time, as Scintel's personal slave-bodyguard.

"I will never deviate from Cerestan Security, as my duty is to protect Governor Teroshna. I will think about it." Anakin said, as neutrally as he could

"Fine, but my bodyguard will need a weapon" The queen told Anakin as she gave Anakin back his curved lightsaber

Meanwhile Dooku, who was arriving at Zygerria, and was responsible for the taken Tongrutans was contacted by Darth Sidious.

"Master" Dooku greeted

"You will go to Zygerria, and kill the Jedi who are in Zygerria, the Queen has too much feelings for Skywalker. If she fails to see the error in her ways, end her rule" Sidious told Dooku with a dark undercurrent at the end of the sentence

"Yes Master" Dooku said and turned off the communication and waited for the right time outside of Zygerria's orbit, unaware that the Jedi he is supposed to kill is his former Padawan and his former Padawan's apprentices. But he was confused of the 'Skywalker' part

Ahsoka was sitting in her cage, meditating, but then Atai came to her.

"When the queen is done with Skywalker, she said you would be mine" Atai told Ahsoka

Ahsoka force pulled him off the ledge, causing him to almost fall to death, but Atai got up again.

"You wouldn't want that" Ahsoka said

Atai activated the shock collar she still had, and she screamed in agony. The shock was strong, and could kill her if it was cranked to the highest option. Qui-Gon was still in the processing chamber. It was a torturous place, with Red surroundings, the slaves were broken down being forced to break rocks, this would help with the slave knowing it's place and the prevention of bad slaves. He was working along with the other Tongrutans. Qui-Gon knew about Dooku after Mon Cala, so he doubted that Dooku would help. So he kept working on the rocks, which all of them were forced to break. Qui-Gon was actually pretending to be scared and all those negative feelings, having more than 50 years of experience on the subject. He was actually getting stronger, something Obi-Wan would not be able to do. A Zygerrian slaver whipped a tongrutan beside him, Qui-Gon had to use all his willpower to not help the tongrutan, since he was actually prepared for this kind of situation since Anakin told him about the mission, Qui-Gon found it a bit easier than it would have been unprepared. So, Qui-Gon went on to work on the rocks, Rex remained silent too, who was on the left of Qui-Gon. They all had to keep working until dinner, which consisted of five plates of rice. Meanwhile, Anakin was escorting the Queen home.

"So, Skywalker, imagine what we could do, all the things we could accomplish! You only need to join me!" The Queen said

"We? It's you who has all the power" Anakin replied to the queen, remembering his experiences of being a slave

"You were once a slave once? Weren't you?" The Queen asked

"What are you talking about? I was never a slave" Anakin lied, nervously and darkly at the same time

"Your heart are not in your words, how bout the deal?" The Queen asked

"It's a hard decision" Anakin answered

"But Jedi are supposed to put others before themselves" The Queen exclaimed surprised

"I am no Jedi" Anakin mumbled

"What?" The queen asked, not hearing Anakin's mumbles

"Nothing." Anakin said

A guard told her about her meeting with Dooku in 5 minutes. She took Anakin's lightsaber and gone to see Dooku, with Anakin being 'guarded'.

Anakin waited a while before he jumped into a bottom balcony, A guard jumped to chase him, that's when Anakin jumped back to the top and threw the other guard down to the first guard was. And he ran to the palace, where Dooku was already in it. But he remembered Ahsoka, so he jumped towards the cage Ahsoka was, and told R2-D2 to meet him there.

He saw R2-D2 at the cage, where Ahsoka was scratching her leg in boredom until seeing her master

"Oh! Hey Master!" She greeted

"I see you made yourself comfortable until I came!" Anakin greeted back as she felt the cage floating

Anakin used the force to bring her up to the level he was on and not hanging in the cage. She kicked the cage open. Anakin ordered Ahsoka to go to the ship and wait until contacted. Ahsoka protested a bit, then she went with R2-D2

"So, Defiance will become compliance, and the Jedi will become slaves, free to command, imagine, ten thousands of Jedi Slaves, all at your command!" The queen exclaimed

"Yes, that's a very ambitious plan, but I want the extermination of the Jedi, not it's enslavement, so I want them bought here for their execution!" Dooku ordered

"I will not be ordered around my own palace! Who invited you?" The queen demanded

"Prime Minister Atai did" Dooku answered her question

"You traitor!" The Queen exclaimed to Atai

"Sorry! But you didn't find the error in your ways" Atai said

Dooku then immediately force choked The Queen to death, she then got nabbed of Anakin's lightsaber by Skywalker himself, who called Ahsoka through their force bond to wait where she senses Anakin is. So Ahsoka waited outside the front window

"Anakin! This is a surprise!" Dooku said

"Dooku? So you're behind this?" Anakin asked

"Yes, but I didn't expect Qui-Gon to send one of his on the mission" Dooku answered

"Well, speaking of Qui-Gon, he is stuck in a processing unit in who knows what planet! You got to tell me where he is" Anakin begged

"Qui-Gon! So, I was decieved. But I got to follow my master's orders" Dooku replied

"Well, if your master wants slavery, so be it, he is a bad guy, and bad guys want that sort of thing. But if you look inside you, slavery is wrong! You got to free Qui-Gon! He is my only master now! Please, this is why the Republic banned slavery, because slavery is wrong, it is wrong to be dominated by people, especially mean people! Please! Tell me!" Anakin begged again

Dooku's eyes turned from a light yellowish-brown to a more brown colour, securing his second of his four steps to redemption.

Dooku sighed and told Anakin "The Queen told me, he is in the Kadavo System"

Atai mumbled a "I dont believe this!" And held a blaster towards the other people

Anakin deflected the blast and Atai died. Two guards came in. Anakin and Dooku was unprepared for this. Dooku and Anakin winked at each other, telling both of them 'If something bad happens, it is to reveal that we didn't have this talk'

"He killed the Queen" Dooku pretended to blame Anakin

Both of the guards tried to blast Anakin, who escaped through the window and gone into the ship Ahsoka was flying, leaving dead bodies of Atai and the Queen, he would've taken the queen if Dooku hadn't told Anakin of the planet Qui-Gon was held, now he needed to contact Obi-Wan, so he asked Ahsoka to contact him.

"_Anakin! Hows the mission?_" Obi-Wan asked

"Not so good, master! I need help" Anakin answered

"_What kind of help?_" Obi-Wan asked again

"We need reinforcements to free the tongrutans from the Kadavo system, Qui-Gon is locked there" Anakin told Obi-Wan

"_Oh no! I will come with ships commandeered by me and my new Admiral, Yularen. Go to Kadavo and we'll be there_" Obi-Wan instructed Anakin and disconnected.

Anakin and Ahsoka went to Kadavo, where Qui-Gon and Rex have been summoned to the Zygerrian slaver

"Darth Sidious, Dooku's master, ordered to execute you, but Dooku says otherwise, so I am going to execute you now!" The slaver said

Sidious ordered Qui-Gon and Rex's execution and for Anakin to get wounded, or get syringed before execution, and the blood sample to be given to Darth Sidious, for a blood operation he did not know about.

**So guys, that was the most of the Zygerria arc, recently, during the time I asked about Who should turn to the dark side? My loyal reviewer, canonman89, suggested a Anakin clone, named Darth Vader (Remind me to remove the 'No Darth Vader part of my description) So I thought 'I was going to need Anakin's blood for a clone' The Zygerria thing seemed like a perfect opportunity, since I saw scarred slaves. Looked like whip scars. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: ESCAPE FROM KADAVO AND SIDIOUS'S APPRENTICE_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

**I am having a writer's block on my Back to the Future fanfic apparently, so don't expect new chapters there anytime soon. But here, I am full of ideas, so come here everyday, there might be a new chapter**

The Zygerrian slaver noticed Anakin and Ahsoka coming at the entrance using cameras.

"Tell your friends that if they do not surrender, the slaves will die!" The slaver ordered Qui-Gon and gave him a contact to the entrance screen

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon greeted

"Master! How's it going?" Anakin greeted back

"Not too good, my boy, they will kill the Tongrutans if you do not stop the battle!" Qui-Gon explained

"We'll continue to rescue you!" Anakin exclaimed

"You do not get it, do you? This is a battle you won't win alone." Qui-Gon said

"Who says i'm alone?" Anakin asked

Right then, few Republic Star Destroyers came and shot a few turrets down, then the slaver ordered the other Zygerrians to attack the fleet with the remaining turrets, which was led by High General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin and his padawan went inside the building by breaking the door using their lightsabers

"I had enough of these slavers, let's get this over with" Anakin ordered

"No! I can't just leave my people! I'll go save them!" Ahsoka exclaimed and ran towards the slave quarters

Anakin was a bit confused until he remembered that the Kyros Tongrutans were actually emigrated Tongrutans from Shilli, Ahsoka's home planet. So he ran towards Qui-Gon and Rex, who just started fighting with other weapons until they could get to their lightsaber and blaster. The slaver activated a button, the floor on the tongrutans started to slide into the walls, and all the tongrutans went back. Lots of Zygerrians were going unconscious at the room where Qui-Gon an Rex were. Qui-Gon tried to take his lightsaber, but the slavers eye's were being focused on the weapons. Anakin opened the door, which proved to be his undoing for the next 3 decades, this was because the slaver saw Anakin and used his whip on a cloth part on his left hand and blood started coming out of his left muscle. Anakin screamed in agony and held his left arm as the slaver looked at Anakin and Qui-Gon found the distraction he needed, and he used the force to give his lightsaber to himself, and his own white lightsaber flashed, and Rex got his blaster, which Qui-Gon threw at him. They all killed the slaver, since they were not Jedi.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka gone to the slave's quarters and saw the floors slide, so he called Obi-Wan

"Yes Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked

"I need a ship under the slaves quarters, the floor is sliding and the slaves are going to die if we don't save them!" Ahsoka answered

"Ok! Admiral Yularen, send Jetpack troopers to get the tongrutans from the quarters, save as many as possible!" Obi-Wan ordered

"Yes General Kenobi!" Admiral Yularen said as he ordered his ship to go there

Now, the ship was at the bottom of the sliding floors, the clones set up ropes, and all of them climbed down, the Jetpack troops used the jetpack to catch any of the ones falling because they were too weak to hold the rope as Obi-Wan picked up the rest, all the Star Destroyers left and the base exploded, signifying the second destruction of the Zygerrian slave empire.

At the ship, Anakin watched a galactic map on his bed just for fun when Boba Fett contacted him

"_I heard about what happened to you!_" Boba said

"Hey! Boba! Yeah, it's a bit of a flesh wound, it's okay" Anakin replied

"_Anakin! Want to come to Tatooine after that wound is fixed? I have a new base there?_" Boba asked

"Sure! I know where Tatooine is, but…"

"_Something you regret?_" Boba asked

"Yes, I killed a whole tribe of Tusken Raiders because they killed my mother" Anakin answered

Boba reminded Anakin of his revival move and life expansion he just learnt and told Boba, who did not know of Dragitor's coordinates, like everyone else except for Padmè, Obi-Wan and all it's inhabitants. Anakin, realising his chance, said yes.

The destroyers landed at Coruscant and Anakin walked, because it was just a flesh wound on the hand. The Chancellor was going to see Anakin heal and get his blood, and he sensed purity coming out of Dooku, Jedi feelings.

**So, that's the end of Zygerria, the next chapter will be based from a Sith point of view, so I'll let you know that Qui-Gon's order's lives will go as normal, on Dragitor, nothing exciting. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: BIRTH OF DARTH VADER_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 20

**There are major spoilers from the line break, so if you don't want to see parts of what I planned for the futures of the ROTF characters, skip from the starting line break to the ending line break. I like taking elements from my favourite authors, like AngelDeasaray, so any of my favourite authors: If you see an element here from one of your stories, I'm sorry! **

"So, Dooku, you are two steps away from becoming a Jedi again, well, you are a failure anyway and have too much Jedi in you, I wont need you anymore when Order 66 comes, you are no longer my apprentice!" Palpatine mumbled to himself as he came and saw Anakin and a medical droid

"Chancellor! Hey!" Anakin greeted

"You got hurt Skywalker?" Palpatine asked

"Yeah! But I don't know why do I have to give a injection" Anakin answered

"I need it" Palpatine mumbled darkly, so no one would hear him.

Anakin got his injection and Palpatine took the blood to his office, where he scowled darkly and asked Mas Ammedda, his assistant, and the only one in the republic who knew Darth Sidious's identity, to prepare his ship. He departed for Moraband, the ancient Sith Homeworld in which ancient Sith lords rested and their spirits haunted the place.

"Sidious! What do you want?" Bane, the creator of the Sith rule of two, the one Sidious followed, asked, as Sidious was walking toward Bane

"I want to learn the Sith quick cloning ritual!" Sidious answered

"So, you want a new apprentice, I can sense the force-strong blood, who did you acquire it from" Bane asked

"Anakin Skywalker, son of late Darth Plagueis, 27,700 midichlorians" Sidious replied

"Then, I will give you a vision of what will happen after you clone him, and use this move wisely!" Bane exclaimed as he disappeared

Sidious now had a vision that told him of what's going to happen for the next 30 years

—

"The Jedi are weak Skywalker! Now, I will prove that personally to all the Senators here! Execute Order 66!" Sidious exclaimed, now seeing himself sitting in his sitting place in the high court

"NO!" Anakin screamed, his plan failed, Sidious executed Order 66, he should've told the Jedi when he learnt of Sidious's identity two months ago

Many Jedi died at the hands of the clones, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Dooku and Ahsoka tried to escape, and Darth Vader revealed himself

"You have failed Dooku!" Sidious heard his own voice say as he was transported to a new scene, where he was duelling Skywalker

"Skywalker, surely you can do better, High Master Kenobi hold high regards for you!" Sidious taunted Anakin.

Anakin, in retaliation, kicked Sidious in the chest, who flew from one platform to another. That scene disappeared to another scene, he was in a medic bay, with a fallen apprentice

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" He asked

"Yes, master" Vader answered, from his new robotic voice and he was breathing, which could be heard from his new artificial lungs "How long am I going to be in this suit?"

"Forever" Sidious sadly answered

"I will get my revenge on Kenobi!" Vader screamed through his new voice as he used the force to destroy every medical equipment

Sidious now found himself not talking, but a picture coming to his mind, he could see and hear it but not talk to it

He was on his space base, the Death Star. He saw a blond haired boy named Luke with a Wookiee named Chewbacca and a brown haired smuggler named Han rescuing a Senator

"Thanks brother!" Leia thanked, deflecting blaster bolts with her white lightsaber, which was given to Luke in the cell

"Now, let's get outta here sis!" Luke answered, cutting a door using Anakin's old lightsaber, now with a white laser

He saw himself purge again in a scene, where the Millenium Falcon, Han's ship, and the Twillight, Anakin's ship parked next to each other, Anakin and his second apprentice, a girl named Shira Brie, were hiding behind boxes on the right side while Luke, Leia, Han and Chewbacca were doing the same on the left. He then saw an old Obi-Wan duelling Vader. Vader struck Obi-Wan down

"Obi-Wan!" Luke shouted, getting the stormtroopers' attention. He killed some of the troopers with his saber until he deflected one and locked the door

All of the Jedi and Rebels went to their respective ship, and the Skywalker children noticed Anakin, but didn't call him, they both escaped to Yavin IV.

Sidious found himself on a throne then, in a newer Death Star, the Death Star II, saw Luke duelling with the same white lightsaber, now with a robotic hand, with Vader. Luke used his fury, a fast duel insured, similar to the a duel Yoda and Palpatine would. It was too fast for Vader and both of his hands got chopped off.

"Good, kill him" Sidious ordered Luke

Luke ignored him, but since he had no relation to Vader, beheaded him, knowing Vader as an enemy, and enemies must be killed, he stood there looking at where Vader's head was, until remembered his father wanted him alive

"What have I done?!" Luke asked himself

"You killed Vader!" Sidious answered

"My father wanted him alive!" Luke exclaimed

"Your father doesn't need to know, join me and we can kill those weaklings" Sidious gave Luke the choice

Luke thought for a while, looked at his robotic hand, he didn't want to join the dark side, his master, Ahsoka Tano, said that the Dark Side was their enemies and joining them was wrong but then, thoughts entered his mind that made it seem stronger, and so right.

He will join

"Yes… master" Luke hesitated

"Good, good! You will learn how to learn strength, Skywalker is weak! Henceforth, you will be known as Darth… Eius!" Palpatine exclaimed "Bow down to me"

Luke bowed down to his new master as the vision faded.

—

Palpatine found himself in an empty temple, still recovering, he left the temple

"If I clone Anakin, a good future awaits" Sidious scowled darkly as he arrived Byss, and to his Ritual room, he got the information on how to fast-clone people using the force while he was having the vision. He put the blood into a bowl of water, and started saying words he got into his head in the Sith'ari language. Few feet away, a bright light flashed, and immediately, the clone appeared, he was the same age as Anakin now, and he had the same descriptions, but sapphire-yellow eyes

"Who am I? Where am I?" The clone demanded

"You are with me on the planet Byss, I am your master, I created you, you will obey me, You are … Darth Vader" Sidious answered

"Yes master, I will obey you and accept you as my creator and master due to the Rule of Two, I am your apprentice" Vader said, remembering the information given to him in creation stage

"One day, you will replace Darth Tyranus, or Dooku as every one knows him, as my henchman" Sidious told his new apprentice

"Isn't that a breakage of the rule of Two?" The new apprentice asked, his eyes changing from Sapphire-Yellow to a pure Yellow-Gold

"No, he thinks he is still my apprentice, and he does not know of your existence, and he does not need to, not yet!" Sidious exclaimed the last two words with a dark emphasis

Sidious gave Vader a blood red lightsaber, it was a delicately crafted lightsaber with a blade similar to the Darksaber, a weapon used by the Visla Clan, but that one had a black laser, this one has a red one. Palpatine then taught Vader how to use his lightsaber. Anakin received a disturbance in the force

"What's wrong master?" Ahsoka asked

"I… I sense a disturbance in the force, Dark Times are ahead Ahsoka! We must prepare" Anakin answered

"Prepare for what?" Ahsoka asked

"The Sith" Anakin stammered

**There would've been a black screen interrupting the picture if this was a movie, but it isn't. Anyway, the next time we are going to see Vader is as a cameo in the next chapter, spying on Dooku. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: LUX AND AHSOKA (The Clone Wars: Season 4 Episode 14: A Friend in Need)_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

**I just want to say, Vader will be in the Separatist until Order 66, but Dooku will know him as a 'Mysterious Assassin'. Anakin and Ahsoka will see Vader at points in the Clone Wars before Order 66. Vader is a major character in this chapter. I know I mentioned that he will be a cameo, but I remembered that Dooku was a hologram in the Clone Wars episode, and I like Vader, so those are the reasons, but Ahsoka and Vader wont duel now. I'll stop talking**

There was a peace conference going on between a few Senators from the Republic and Separatist alliances. It was being held on the neutral ground on Mandalore, the planet one Duchess Satine rules. The politicians were talking when Senator Lux Bonteri, love interest of Ahsoka Tano, who was in fact, there and Separatist Senator, barged in through the door. Everyone was confused.

"Yes, I know all of you are confused, but I come in peace" Lux explained, looking lovingly at Ahsoka "But I have come to prove that it was Dooku who murdered my mother!"

"Remove this traitor at once!" A Separatist senator ordered

"Let him speak!" The Duchess exclaimed, but to no avail, two Separatist battle droids were going to remove him from the palace

"Do not trust Dooku my fellow delegates!" Bonteri exclaimed as he was dragged away by the two Separatist Battle droids

Ahsoka, wanting to save the Senator, asked Padmè Skwalker, her marriage now known to all if she could save Bonteri, Padmè said yes, but to be discreet, as Padmè didn't want Bonteri executed for telling the truth, Ahsoka went to save Lux Bonteri.

In the Separatist ship, Bonteri was bought in, as an holographic Dooku told Bonteri

"Ah! Junior Senator Lux Bonteri" Dooku greeted

"Dooku" Lux greeted back, in a dark voice

"I want to tell you that I did not have any involvement in Mina Bonteri's murder" Dooku lied as he continued "You are a traitor, so Darth Sidious, my partner, sent a mysterious assassin to kill you" Dooku's hologram deactivated as Vader stepped in

"So you are the mysterious assassin?" Bonteri asked the hooded figure

"Yes, I want to get this quick" The hooded assassin answered as he activated his lightsaber

So, Vader raised up his lightsaber, quickly tried to swing it at Bonteri as his hit was blocked, by a white lightsaber.

"Hmm… Darksaber style, interesting" Ahsoka exclaimed as she deactivated her lightsaber to go with Lux

Vader knew the descriptions of the main Separatist Targets, which included Ahsoka, so he naturally recognised her as 'My donor's Padawan'. Vader ran after her and ordered some battle droids to blast her, which they obeyed. Ahsoka and Lux escaped into the Republic zone. Vader sighed as he contacted his master

"Lord Vader? Why did you contact me?" Sidious asked in his normal dark tone

"To report. The traitor Senator Lux Bonteri has escaped through the help of Anakin's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano." Vader answered

"Where are they headed?" Palpatine asked

"I don't know, but they are escaping my droids" Vader told Palpatine

"Follow them" Palpatine ordered as he disconnected

Vader took his starfighter, which would be called a TIE fighter when the Empire rules the galaxy, and secretly followed Ahsoka Tano and Lux Bonteri, who were in the middle of a holographic conversation with Qui-Gon

"Master Qui-Gon, should I bring him to the Republic" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know, it's your choice" Qui-Gon answered as he disconnected

Ahsoka then went to think about it, but she wanted to do something like Boba Fett, who recently turned in traitorous Senators to the Republic, it was actually a pact between the Bounty Hunters and the Republic, the Bounty Hunters would be with the Separatists if it hadn't been for the friendship Anakin and Boba possessed, that helped keep the Bounty Hunters neutral, for a while. She also loved Senator Bonteri, who she sensed didn't want to get sent to the Republic. She was confused.

"Don't send me to the Republic!" Lux warned her

"I actually don't know what to do, since I want to send you to the Senate like my friends have been, but I…" Ahsoka stopped the sentence there

"You… what?" Lux asked

"Nothing, I am sending you to the senate!" Ahsoka exclaimed, remembering that she couldn't have a crush on a Separatist Senator

"NO!" Lux screamed as he pulled out a blaster

"Where did you get a blaster?" Ahsoka asked "You could've used that against the assassin!"

"I didn't want to show it, but'd help me in case of trouble like this" Lux said as he shot Ahsoka

Well, he didn't shoot Ahsoka, he hit he with the 'stun' option on, so she was alive, but unconscious, but that moment, R2-D2 decided to come along. He beeped at the unconscious Ahsoka, at which Lux responded as Ahsoka being 'tired'. R2 went, not believing him, because of the shouts. Lux jumped to hyperspace at Carlac. Unknowingly, Vader put a tracker on the ship from his TIE, so he could follow the two teenagers. Lux saw the snow covered world of Carlac. He went out just in time for Ahsoka to wake up. Vader landed just a few hundred meters away from them, and he walked to spy on Ahsoka mostly, and to capture Senator Bonteri, he growled in frustration, he would've caught them, if it wasn't for Dooku and the Clone Wars, despite his denials, he despised the Clone Wars, and if he was the master, he would end it and kill Dooku. He saw Ahsoka come over with her lightsabers in her hands, which she sensed were in the closet drawers, thanks to the modified force trackers installed in them

"You need to tell me a word mister!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Ahsoka! How did you find your lightsabers?" Lux asked, surprised

"Force Trackers, come with m…" Ahsoka was about to say 'me' when the Death Watch, a rebel Mandalorian splinter group, who wanted to put Mandalore back into it's warrior ways, which the New Mandalorians diminished with Satine's rule, came in flying with their jetpacks.

"Bonteri! About time you came, who's she?" A Mandalorian woman asked, in her armour

"I am umm… his betrothed!" Ahsoka introduced herself with a lie

"Betrothed, a little skinny isn't she, well she serves her purpose, let's go" she ordered as she backslapped Ahsoka

"I'll go guard the ship" Ahsoka said as a Mandalorian picked her up, her lightsabers were still well-hidden in her pockets, but she will take it out when the force tells her to.

They all drove in a few big land rovers, meanwhile, Vader was going to see the Ming Po government.

"Hello, err… what's your name?" Chieftain Pieter asked

"Vader, Darth Vader! I want a place to camp that is near the Death Watch base, they have two people that my master wants" Vader answered

"Ok, you have permission… wait a minute! Aren't the Sith supposed to be allied with the Warrior Mandalorians?" Pieter asked

"Yes, and no, the last one was Sith Lord Exar Kun, who waged war on the Jedi more than 5,000 years ago, they lost and the casualty number was so high, that the Mandalorians quit supporting the Sith after that" Vader answered and left with a grin in his face

Ahsoka and Lux walked through the Mandalorian landscape, R2-D2 was with them. There were Mandalorians shooting droids for fun, messy stables, snowy land and all of those stuff, Ahsoka and Lux headed for a tent, where Lux spoke with Pre Visla, the leader of Death Watch and current owner of the Darksaber.

"Hello, kid, sit down" Visla greeted as Lux and Ahsoka sat down

"Where is Dooku?" Visla asked

Lux began to tell the Death Watch where Dooku was, Ahsoka knew her Master was trying to redeem Dooku and he would not like the killing of him since Dooku could be important. Vader sent a mini-probe to the tent beforehand and Visla, or the other Death Watch troops didn't notice, he thought that Dooku's death would be worth a lot for him and he should not interfere until Dooku was dead, but he still needed Ahsoka and Lux. Ahsoka and Lux were sent to a tent until dinner. A few Death Watch troops made R2-D2 reassemble the worn out droids

"See, they're not so bad people as you say" Lux tried to reassure Ahsoka

"You think? The Death Watch aren't political idealists, they're downright murderers!" Ahsoka exclaimed as they both heard footsteps, so they both started to pretend to kiss each other

"Hope i'm not interrupting anything but I think the girl should come with us" The same woman from before said and Ahsoka shrugged and came along, and they shoved her into a prison tent, Ahsoka went into a fighting stance

"Don't provoke them, this is what happened to us!" A Ming-Po, natives of Carlac, warned "My name's Tryla"

"I'm Ahsoka Tano" Ahsoka introduced herself and they both became acquaintances

"The Death Watch kidnapped us, we are peaceful and easily trusting people, but we were betrayed us" Tryla told Ahsoka

Ahsoka was being set for the job of the waitress for the Death Watch's dinner, Ahsoka looked at Senator Bonteri as she went to serve more trays. Chieftain Pieter busted in and interrupted the fun atmosphere, and Darth Vader, who made a new alliance with the Ming Po stood beside the Chieftain on the right

"Pre Visla, you have stole our land, kidnapped our women and enslaved us, I demand that you release us and our land! If you do not listen to our demands, I will be forced to use brute force!" Pieter demanded, nodding at Vader

"That's the same assassin that tried to kill us earlier" Ahsoka whispered to Lux

"Ok, I will! Sunrise tomorrow!" Visla exclaimed as the Ming Po and Darth Vader left

"See, they're not the barbarians you think they are" Lux told Ahsoka

"Yeah right!" Ahsoka replied

Ahsoka's point was proven at sunrise of the next day, Pre Visla returned Tryla, who was in fact the Chieftain's granddaughter, stabbed right in front of the Chieftain, VIsla ordered the Death Watch to kill them all and burn the village

"But you said you had mercy!" Lux exclaimed, obviously the scene was too much for him

"First rule: Never respect the demands of the weak! Welcome to Death Watch!" Pre Visla welcomed as he gave Lux a hard slap in the back

Tryla's last words was a request for Ahsoka to save her people, Ahsoka couldn't take it anymore, she activated her lightsabers and swung it on all the Death Watch flamethrowers, all the troops tried to open fire on her, since Darth Vader was near, he distorted all the instincts of Ahsoka using a strong Dark Side move, allowing her to be captured by the Death Watch. Darth Vader now had to get the Jedi and the Senator.

"Guess we caught a Jedi!" Visla shouted to all the other troops as Vader secretly followed them to their base and tents. R2-D2 noticed Ahsoka being dragged to execution as the now-reassembled droids were saying thanks

"How can we repay you?" A giant droid asked

R2 made a series of beeps which translated to 'Help my friends' which the droids accepted, they waited for the right moment, they were delayed because of Vader, who went to the tent

"You guys claimed that you possessed honour, now I can see that you are nothing but mindless murderers!" Lux exclaimed, mildly expressing his own love interest for Ahsoka

"Jedi are no better than Sith, they claim to be good, but they are not!" Visla exclaimed as he was interrupted by Vader

"Stop!" Vader shouted that everyone was silenced

"Who are you and what do you want?" Visla demanded

Ahsoka and Lux were nervous about the assassin

"Sith. I come here for the Jedi and the Senator" Vader answered

"On whose orders?" Visla asked

"My master's" Vader replied to Visla

"Well, you've got to battle me first!" Visla exclaimed as he put on his helmet and activated his darksaber, the black metallic blade with a white glow showed

Vader did the same with his lightsaber, the red metallic blade with pink glow activated and they both put on their first strikes. Vader used a form similar to his master's, a fast duel insured. Ahsoka released herself and got her white lightsabers, and started attacking the Death Watch and the droids preferred this time to attack, it was a three-way war, between Vader, Ahsoka and Visla and all of their troops, but Vader fought alone, Ahsoka, Lux and R2 escaped on a speeder as the Death Watch followed and Vader escaped, since he knew this was a failed attempt. He did not want to get get injured, he earned some of Anakin's personality, so he hated medication chambers. Lux was driving the speeder as Ahsoka deflected some shots at them. They all escaped into the ship and escaped, Visla groaned in anger, but at least they didn't have to move

"Now, I am taking you to Coruscant, right now!" Ahsoka angrily exclaimed

"No! I will be leaving, sorry Ahsoka, but I will leave, but two questions?" Lux replied

Ahsoka agreed

"I thought you lightsabers were green" Lux said

"I left the Jedi Order with my Master and his Master, and we all modified our lightsabers to show neutrality" Ahsoka said

"So, you are no longer a Jedi, do you, like me?" Lux asked nervously, blushing

"Yes! I had a crush on you since we met!" Ahsoka happily answered, it felt good to get that out of her system

"I would date you, but I can't join the Republic" Lux told Ahsoka and left in an escape pod

Ahsoka took Padmè back to Dragitor

"Ani! Hi!" Padmè greeted Anakin

"Hey angel!" Anakin greeted back as he looked at Ahsoka "You are feeling conflicted aren't you?"

"Yes, can you help me? I want to forget someone" Ahsoka answered

"Forget someone, who and why?" Anakin asked

"Senator Lux Bonteri, I am madly in love with him, but I know we can't get together since he is the former Separatist-Senator" Ahsoka answered

Anakin thought of this

**So, that's the end of this chapter, and I told you so, I like Vader, but I also like Anakin too, this is the end of the very long chapter! Phew! So many writing! At least I don't have to write anymore! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: C-3PO KIDNAPPED_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

**Anyway, I know C-3PO isn't kidnapped in the original timeline, but this is an AU! There are many other reasons for this chapter which doesn't exist in the Canon even remotely, I even made up the planet Operiton, I even made up a few characters for this chapter, and this chapter was caused by me thinking of sending Vader to a battle in the Clone Wars. The time this chapter occurs is the Clone Wars Episode "Deception". I hope you enjoy! I also had a time-travelly mood when writing the beginning of this.**

Padmè was in despair. She was headed for Dragitor, which she knew the coordinates of, so she could see Anakin, but this was serious, C-3PO has been kidnapped and Anakin was the only one who could help her. She landed in front of the monastery, and saw Anakin where he mostly is, sitting on a big rock in front of the monastery, looking at the dark, but beautiful landscape

"Padmè!" Anakin saw Padmè and hugged her

"Ani! I need your help!" She exclaimed

Anakin instantly became alert, like any good husband would. Padmè told how C-3PO was kidnapped by Grevious on a mystery of the death of a Jedi on the planet Operiton, the truth was, that the late Jedi Master Panto Chi, was killed by Darth Vader, a task that no Sith was supposed to be in, though unaware of it, this changed future timeline. This made a future figure erase from existence.

Now, the Separatists took C-3PO to a space base on Tatooine. Anakin gone too Coruscant to pick up his troops, the 501st. Obi-Wan and Adenan were walking there, and a blaster shot

"It's a sniper, over there!" Adenan exclaimed, pointing to the sniper

"I'll follow the bounty hunter and you take the right building! Hey, Anakin! Take the ground!" Obi-Wan ordered

"Yes Master!" Adenan exclaimed as he jumped to follow the bounty hunter on the right building

They did what they were ordered to do, and Adenan jumped to the left building, running, waiting to deflect bullets if the super shot, then, Obi-Wan jumped in front of the sniper, who shot him in the chest and escaped, Adenan jumped down to check on Obi-Wan

"Adenan! How's your Master?" Anakin asked

"Let's see" Adenan answered

They both checked for any heartbeats, Obi-Wan used the force to stop them from feeling the heartbeats, making them think he's dead, which was part of a plot made by Mace Windu and Yoda. Adenan felt tears threatening to drop, he wanted to cry, his master, the one he looked up to the most, was lost. Anakin then screamed Obi-Wan's name, trying to wake him up, and failed, so they took his body and went to the Jedi Temple, they met with Master Yoda

"Anakin? Nice to see you it is, unease I sense?" Yoda asked

"Yes, well… Adenan, bring him in" Anakin answered, sadly

Adenan bought Obi-Wan in, Adenan was distraught, he wished Anakin could become his master, but he was training Ahsoka

"A sad loss this is, summon all of the Jedi to the Funeral room I will, put the corpse in the Funeral Cart" Yoda instructed the Padawan and the Jedi Master

Which they did, during the funeral, even Padmè and Ahsoka came. Anakin would be mad right now, but most of his anger fled from him. He looked sadly at the look of Obi-Wan getting put into the floor, his cart closed and put to the floor, a white laser came out of the top, going to the ceiling. When they left, Ahsoka popped the question

"Adenan, who will be your master now?" She asked

"I wish it was Anakin, but you are his padawan" Adenan answered

"Adenan, you and I are supposed to go to the council chambers, I'll escort you there" Anakin told Adenan, who went close to Anakin, since new insecurities have risen in him, and Anakin was the only one who he could trust enough.

"Sad, the loss of Obi-Wan was, less than a year of training you have got?" Yoda asked

"Yes" Adenan answered

"Anakin, how many years did you train Ahsoka?" Mace asked

"Two and a quarter" Anakin answered

Yoda, hearing the questions and answers, he remembered that Adenan wished for Anakin to be his new master, and there was an untold Jedi rule that said 'A Jedi Padawan with a lost master can go to Jedi Master who already has a Padawan, albeit temporarily, and the permanent Padawan must refrain from taking missions with his/her master until the Temporary Padawan's master is returned/ a new master without a Padawan has been found, unless the permanent is taking the mission without being on the master's side like a padawan would do'. Yoda will use that rule until Obi-Wan is fit to be his old self again and take off the newly-worn disguise.

"Adenan, a untold rule there is, Anakin, your temporary master he will be, until then, taking missions with Anakin, Ahsoka will refrain and take Ahsoka's place you will, for now" Yoda explained

Adenan was lucky and happy, he now had the master he wished for, except Obi-Wan, but he was not sure how Ahsoka would take it.

"Hi Snips!" Anakin greeted

"What are you doing here?" Adenan asked

"Oh, nothing, I heard what is going on, Master, are you… abandoning me?" Ahsoka asked, queasy

"No! Of course not Snips! Adenan will just be my temporary apprentice and a temporary member of Qui-Gon's order, Adenan will get a new master and you will return to be my apprentice!" Anakin exclaimed

"Good, but I am coming to your latest mission!" Ahsoka exclaimed back

"Latest mission?" Adenan asked, confused

"This is a mission I am taking myself, a mysterious assassin has kidnapped C-3PO" Anakin answered

"Oh No! C-3PO is Padmè's droid! We must take him back!" Adenan exclaimed

"I have found out that C-3PO has been taken to a special Separatist ship, none like what I have seen before." Anakin told both of his padawans as they walked out

Meanwhile on that Separatist ship, Darth Vader was interrogating C-3PO

"What do you know about the Chancellor?" Vader demanded

"I know nothing sir, wait, Master Ani?" C-3PO asked, recognising the face that was in that hood

"NO! I am a clone of him!" Vader answered

"Please sir! I know nothing!" C-3PO exclaimed

"Droids! Pull everything from this protocol droid, but don't move the files he has, just copy and paste! Paste them into our computer and I will personally scan through the files!" Vader ordered two commando droids behind him

"Roger Roger" One commando replied

Vader left for the command room, where Grevious was sitting in the second big chair, Vader sat on the first one, he felt a shake under him and heard a battle droid exclaim

"Sir! I our sensors dictate that we have been attacked!"  
"Then Attack them!" Grevious ordered

"Jedi!" Vader mumbled

"What?" Grevious asked, obviously not hearing what Vader said

"I want the Jedi alive!" Vader ordered to the battle droids

"What Jedi?" One courageous battle droid managed to ask

"The Jedi I sense!" Vader exclaimed

"Yes sir!" Another battle droid exclaimed as they got out

Anakin and Adenan then went to the ship with R2-D2, and Ahsoka was leading the air forces to go through their defences. Adenan actually had no trouble calling Anakin 'Master'

"Master, what are we going to do?" Adenan asked

"You go fight off the droids in the right hall and help our forces penetrate the defences through internal damage, while I go save C-3PO!" Anakin answered

"Yes master!" Adenan exclaimed as he went to do that, he activated his orange lightsaber, and Anakin gallantly activated his white and ran with R2 to save C-3PO

Ahsoka was having trouble leading the forces into the ship, since General Grevious, the ruthless leader was leading the attack on Ahsoka, and she was failing. Adenan could sense Ahsoka's distress, it was up to him to help Ahsoka, it was weird really, taking such a burden when you only had two and a half months of being a Padawan. Anakin on the other hand, wasn't doing so great either, he had to get past millions of battle droids, all of them being pulled, pushed, cut, burned and dropped, all on Vader's command to neutralise Skywalker. Anakin kept running. The battle was going everywhere, the citizens of Tatooine were confused when they saw the battle going in space. Anakin's stepbrother, Owen, saw the battle, he hoped that his brother was okay. Debris was flying everywhere, but everyone was lucky that the debris wasn't falling in Mos Eisley, Tatooine's capital.

"Master! I got two living guards! What should I do?" Adenine asked through com link

"Adenan, kill them" Anakin ordered calmly and hooked off.

So, Adenan activated his orange lightsaber and proceeded to cut off the guards and went in and saw Grevious

"The same padawan who cut of Ventress's hand, prepare to die!" Grevious exclaimed to Adenan as he activated four lightsabers that he newly added to his collection from the battle of Mimban, Adenan recognised one of them, it was of his now-presumed-late friend, Faro Sheekano

"Great Scott! The third one is my friend's lightsaber!" Adenan mumbled as he held his lightsaber in the fear of his friend being dead

Grevious chuckled in his scary robotic voice as the tall figure looked down at the medium-sized Adenan, they both held their stances as Grevious ran to him, Adenan tried to use a force push, he moved Grevious back a few meters.

"Ha ha! Your wimpy force powers wont work on me!" Grevious teased Adenan and tried to attack again

Adenan, this time, used a defensive move, they both went into a duel, Adenan took it slowly, but steadily, hoping that he does not make a mistake. Grevious then used a uppercut, but Adenan then used a defensive, spectacularly blocking all four lightsabers, and saw an advantage, He tried to hold his stance so he could get one of Grevious's other lightsabers using the force. Grevious then, moved again since he learnt his lesson in a lesson with one Darth Vader. Adenan then tried again, Grevious made him fail again, Adenan slowly became faster because of this, learning lightsaber skills along the way, Adenan tried to keep his cool. This was a duel which no-one would know the consequences of until the end of it.

Meanwhile, Anakin and R2-D2 were just in the detention cell where Vader was personally reading the data inside C-3PO, keeping his hood on, as Palpatine said, if he didn't keep his hood on, he might reveal his identity. Anakin then hid outside the door along with R2-D2

"R2! You go rescue 3PO and I duel the assassin!" Anakin instructed R2-D2, who beeped in response, they two hid for a while as Adenan kept duelling

Grevious used a side slash and Adenan jumped at the right time to land when Grevious's slash was finished, Grevious then did separate moves with all his lightsabers, which disarmed Adenan, and then Adenan fell, and felt his back hit a corner.

"Uh… Oh!" Adenan exclaimed

"Prepare to die Padawan!" Grevious heavily screamed as he bent over to kill Adenan, that's when Adenan found his advantage he has been looking for the entire fight, he force pulled his friend's lightsaber, rolled right and force pulled his own. He was in a crouching stance, Adenan looked up, lips curled in a angry motion, his robes were flapping in a strong artificial wind that somehow got made in the ship, he activated both of the lightsabers, which shone in a valiant green and a light orange tint, he spun them and attacked Grevious with a strong hit, Grevious somehow knew that the duel was going to become fast, which happened, both of the duelists were spinning their lightsabers furiously, Adenan got newfound skill, a trait that would contribute to a Padawan getting knighted earlier than normal. Both of them were jumping everywhere, now, Adenan had an advantage over Grevious because of his young physique and light weight, so Adenan could jump easier, which helped him cut off Grevious's bottom two hands, now, they had an easier number of lightsabers. Adenan quickly forwarded the fight to a room with numerous floating platforms, both of the fighters were forced to jump everywhere, which proved the General's losing, Adenan jumped here and there, and he cut off the rest of the General's arms, and kicked Grevious to the bottom of the seemingly-bottomless pit. Adenan himself almost fell to the bottom, but he held onto the steering wheel, which was a bad idea, the steering wheel quickly pushed him into the door to the Operations room, the room he was trying to find, he fell but held the little entrance platform to the door.

Adenan had to rely on himself, since he now had no master to help him. Adenan tried to recount on the events that happened on this ship and how he learned a lot, thanks to Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, who meanwhile, figured that now was the right time

"Skywalker! You don't know how I was waiting for this moment!" Vader sneered

"Well, prepare to die assassin!" Anakin exclaimed as he gone with his own duel with Vader

Vader used Form IV and Form V, while Anakin used his own Form VIII, which was more developed by now, by mixing Form II, Form III and Form VI. Anakin and Vader went out of the room while duelling. R2-D2 went in unseen or unheard when Vader and Anakin were out of hearing distance. R2 beeped a bit

"Oh! R2-D2 it is you! It is you!" C-3PO affectionately exclaimed as R2 got C-3PO Out of the chains

R2 beeped something that meant 'Lets's get out of here'. C-3PO agreed and they ran. Meanwhile, Adenan wasn't doing that good, he was overhanging next to the door he wants to go through over a pit that might kill him 'If someone opens the door!' he thought. Luckily, he thought that at the right time, two super battle droids opened the door and saw the Padawan

"Hands up Jedi!" One of them exclaimed

That was the line Adenan needed, he jumped up and sliced the two Super Battle droids, who were apparently the only ones in the operations room, he clicked some buttons, programming the Space Base to shoot a dangerous forcefield that will stop when all the Separatist ships have been destroyed.

That gave Ahsoka the clear moment, the laser worked successfully, some Republic ships were destroyed, but it was a relief to hear that no high ranking officers perished. Ahsoka then called Adenan, who just saw some camera footage

"Ahsoka! So good to hear you!" Adenan tiredly exclaimed

"So good to see you, you must've fought quite a battle!" Ahsoka replied "How's Anakin?"

"You mean he hasn't come back?" Adenan asked back

"What?"

"Anakin, I mean that, I saw some security cameras that had recordings of 3PO and R2 walking to the escape pods!"

"Master might be in danger! Adenan! Go to him! Please!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"Ok Ahsoka!" Adenan exclaimed as he tried to track down Anakin's force presence, who was fighting Vader

Anakin used a down slash, Vader defended it, that's when Adenan came, who used a custom spin move that he himself made during the duel with Grevious. Fiery waves were coming out of the lightsabers. The base shook very strongly, Vader knew what that meant, the defences have been penetrated, and the only possibility of the base being shaken that hard meant that he lost the war, Grevious already took an escape pod, so did R2 and 3PO. Vader ran, with Adenan and Anakin chased him, Vader took an escape pod

"Seriously! Why do these Separatists always escape!" Anakin screamed

"Master! The whole ship is going to blow up! Let's get out of here ourselves!" Adenan exclaimed

"Your'e right, let's go!" Anakin told Adenan as they both left

They both left in their ship just in time for the ship to explode, they went into the cruisers just in the right time, and then, the cruisers jumped for hyperspace.

"Master! Adenan! How was your first mission together?" Ahsoka asked

"Awesome! Being with Anakin helps you learn a lot of stuff!" Adenan answered

"Let's leave!"

By then, it was night, Anakin, Ahsoka and Adenan heard that three fugitives escaped from Republic prisons and a public event was happening in Naboo, Padmè's home planet, and the three of the Jedi were invited to. Padmè kissed Anakin and left

**Yup, that was the chapter! I asked what do you think of Adenan in the apology letter last chapter because of this, by the way, Adenan will be knighted one year after Ahsoka if you're asking. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: CRISIS ON NABOO_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23

**Yeah, I know I said that I will do the Crisis of Naboo now, but, there was a few parts I planned that would be perfect to combine into one chapter. By the way, Happy Pi Day (I just said that for Saturday, since I won't be posting on Saturday)! By the way, Faro is a Rodian Male who is the same age as Adenan. This is a peaceful chapter by the way.**

Adenan did a lot today, he learnt a lot more than what a Padawan would normally, Obi-Wan would be proud, if he were still alive, Adenan saddened a bit thinking of his fallen master. Adenan then heard a voice

"The ship will be reaching Coruscant in one minute" The voice said

Adenan couldn't mistake it, the announcing droid, Adenan quickly got his and Faro's lightsabers into his belt and went to the command room, where the ship had just landed

"Adenan! Nice to see you!" Anakin greeted

"Yeah you too Anakin!" Adenan greeted back as they went to the Jedi Temple

When they descended to the steps, Anakin was going to walk to the right hangar

"Where are you going?" Ahsoka asked

"Back to Tatooine! I have a family meeting!" Anakin answered

"Can I come?" Ahsoka asked

"No, you will go back to Padmè and protect her" Anakin instructed

Ahsoka groaned as the two padawans heard someone walking towards them

"Master Yoda! What are you doing here?" Adenan asked

"Brought a friend" Yoda answered as Faro Sheekano, the same one presumed dead, the same one who is Adenan's friend, came walking

"Faro! I thought you were dead!" Adenan exclaimed

"I was presumed, there was this hooded assassin with a katana-like lightsaber, he impaled my master, but I survived! I will get a new lightsaber" Faro recalled

"Hmm, you don't need to, I recovered it" Adenan offered Faro as he activated the sky blue blade

"No thanks, you can keep it! I got another lightsaber" Faro told Adenan

"I will then make your lightsaber a shoto, okay?" Adenan asked

"Sure, whatever" Faro answered

Anakin, in the meanwhile, was landing in front of his step brother's house

"Anakin! What are you doing here again?" Owen asked

"Is dad still alive?" Anakin asked

"Yes, he is, but he is deoritating" Owen answered

"Can he get to mom's grave?" Anakin asked

"Yes, he can, he has a hover chair" Owen answered

"Cool, let's go, I have a new force move that can do something good for him" Anakin requested

"Sure thing, lil brother" Owen exclaimed and walked to call their step father, Cliegg and Owen's now-wife Beru

"Hello again, son!" Cliegg greeted, referencing the visit Anakin made right before the Clone Wars

"Hey dad, I want to show you a force move I learnt" Anakin told Cliegg, as he moved the soil over the corpse of his mother

"That's what you learnt?" Beru asked

"No, that wasn't part of it, watch this!" Anakin exclaimed as he pulled the cloth, revealing Shmi's body, and touched the forehead of the body, the body became a blue crackle and a bright light, which was partially unseeable due to the twin suns of Tatooine, Anakin and Owen's mother and Cliegg's Wife was alive again. Anakin hugged his mother and released her as soon as she groaned

"Mom, What is the last thing you remember?" Anakin asked

"I remember seeing you, talking to you, and then I blacked out." Shmi calmly answered

"Mom, you died, I revived you through the force, now, it's one and a quarter years later" Anakin told Shmi

"Now, can you do the same thing with my deoritating conditions?" Cliegg asked

"Yes, I can!" Anakin answered

Anakin again used the force, he found this very hard, he first formed a new leg for Cliegg and then healed his wounds. Anakin wanted to drop down and lie down after he did this, since this took a lot of his energy

"Thank you son!" Cliegg answered as he hugged Shmi

"So, I guess the family's all back again" A female voice interrupted, it was of a young tongruta girl who had two lightsaber and Padawan's robes

Anakin quickly recognised it shouting "Ahsoka! I thought I ordered you to take the Twilight to Dragitor!"

"But master! You ordered me to protect Padmè!" Ahsoka whined

"No, go back to Coruscant or Dragitor!" Anakin exclaimed

"What should I do with her?" Ahsoka asked loudly, pointing to Padmè

"Leave her with us and go back to Dragitor!"

"What if I resist orders?" Ahsoka asked

"Well…" Anakin was about to say another scolding comment when Padmè tried to convince him

"Anakin! Ahsoka just wants to meet your family, what's wrong with that?" Padmè asked

"Well, family is personal!" Anakin exclaimed

"I am your wife Anakin, and you let Ahsoka talk to me!" Padmè argued back

"Well… fine! I'm only doing this because you convinced me to!" Anakin exclaimed "Come on!"

"Master?" Shmi asked her son

"Ahsoka is my Jedi Apprentice mom" Anakin told Shmi

"I am so proud of you Ani" Shmi told Anakin

"Thanks mom" Anakin told as he sat on the dinner table

Beru served the Bantha meat and sat on the table

"By the way, on that space battle that happened, was that you fighting the war up there?" Owen asked

"You noticed it! But yes, and it was one battle up there!" Anakin answered

"At least your not dead!" Cliegg exclaimed

"Well, you guys should be more concerned about Adenan" Anakin told the others  
"Who's Adenan?" Beru asked

"What did Adenan do now?" Padmè asked

"Well, 1. Adenan is my friend's apprentice 2. He duelled Grevious himself!" Anakin exclaimed

"Wow, did he do that? He only experienced two months of battle and then duelled Grevious!" Ahsoka was surprised

"If my memory serves me right, I remember you doing that in just one and a quarter months after you gone to the war" Anakin recalled

"But I was hiding and running for most of the time, I did not duel much" Ahsoka continued a long-stopped argument

"That's a good point, but this time, Grevious had four lightsabers and Adenan had only one, he managed to end the duel with two lightsabers" Anakin told Ahsoka

"Interesting" Ahsoka muttered

Owen, noticing the finished food, told them all "I'll clean the plates"

"Nah, check this out!" Anakin glinted as he pressed a button on his hand, which made the hand fly out like a rocket launcher

The hand took all the plates, extended two iron bits to act for legs and put all the plates into the sink quickly. Everyone was awestruck, except Padmè and Ahsoka. An alarm interrupted the silence

"Naboo day celebration!" Padmè

"Ack! We have to go prepare that angel! Ahsoka, let's get outta here!" Anakin exclaimed

"Ok, master, R2 and 3PO's in the ship" Ahsoka told her master

"Can we come? I always wanted to see a Republic System!" Cliegg asked

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Anakin answered

They all quickly got on the ship and left. The Naboo Day celebration was waiting

**Kinda rushed, and sorry I am late, but I wanted to post this yesterday, but I got delayed. Anyway, we will see Obi-Wan again next chapter. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: NABOO DAY_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

**I started writing a fanfic that will be posted after I complete this story**

Obi-Wan was nervous.

He wondered how Adenan would react if he saw Obi-Wan alive again. 'But that was no worry now, the worry was, wait, what was Shmi doing here?' Obi-Wan thought to himself as he prepared his sniper, he com linked Mace Windu, who was in the audience.

Adenan, Ahsoka and Anakin were not knowing of Obi-Wan being alive, sat next to the Lars family

"Y'know, I found something mysterious in my genes a few months ago" Anakin pondered

"Like what?" Owen asked

"I found out that parts of my genes somehow match to the famous Muun Banker, Hego Damask" Anakin confessed

"And you never told us?" Ahsoka asked

"I thought this was too valuable to let my closest friends hear about this, I'll tell Padmè later" Anakin told Ahsoka

"Ok, let's just be ready for the bounty hunters" Adenan advised

"Sure! I will tell you if any of my eyes go to something suspicious" Cliegg told Anakin

Anakin thanks Cliegg when Mace Windu ordered Anakin and Ahsoka to prevent an explosion on the defector shield generator, when they got there, they saw one Bounty Hunter Derrown deactivating the shield, Anakin and Ahsoka were about to do something when they saw a mysterious blaster shot hit both the generator and Derrown. The shield generator exploded, making the Chancellor unconscious and making Shmi worried Bounty Hunters Embo and Twazzi disguised the Chancellor as a fallen Senate Guard, Twazzi then took the disguise of the Chancellor. Anakin and Ahsoka came back to see the Chancellor taken, so Mace Windu and Adenan went to chase Embo and Shmi's worries were gone. The entirety of the audience watched in surprise, Anakin, Ahsoka and Adenan successfully fought off the bounty hunters, and handcuffed them. Later, all the bounty hunters were gathered into the middle of the stage

"Cad Bane, you are under arrest!" Mace exclaimed

"One question, who is Rako Hardeen?" Bane asked

"Rako Hardeen is…" Mace paused to see if Adenan was in hearing range "Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in disguise!"

"I will have my revenge on the Jedi!" Bane exclaimed

Adenan was overjoyed, probably more overjoyed than he was when Obi-Wan chose him as his padawan, Adenan chuckled at recalling that, Yoda was about to say that Adenan will be sent to AgriCorps when Obi-Wan interrupted and told all of them that Adenan will be his Padawan. But he was so overjoyed that he literally hugged Obi-Wan

"Master! I'm so glad you're back!" Adenan happily exclaimed

"I am too, I can finally get off this disguise!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in his Rako Hardeen voice as everyone got into the ship, except Anakin, Palpatine, Ahsoka and all of the Lars Family

"Anakin, I need to talk to you privately" The Chancellor told Anakin, who responded by coming with the chancellor

"Anakin used to hear only the Chancellor's words for some reason, but now, he doesn't" Ahsoka told the family

"That's good, Ahsoka, but, I guess you're back with Anakin" Cliegg told Ahsoka

Palpatine was congratulating Anakin as they were walking into a "trap". It was in fact, a plot from Sidious to try and grab Anakin to the Dark Side.

"Welcome!" Dooku evilly smirked

"Oh my god! It's a trap!" Palpatine acted shocked as two Magna guards set to destroy them

"Chancellor! Get out of here!" Anakin told the Chancellor as he pushed him out of the way, Anakin then used the force to destroy the droids, and went for Dooku, who activated his red lightsaber. Anakin did the same with his white one

"I never imagined fighting you after Ceresta" Anakin told Dooku

"Well, you see, imagination is not always correct" Dooku replied as he took the first strike

"Chancellor! Run!" Anakin exclaimed as Palpatine got blocked by a Magna Guard

Anakin then jumped across to the other side of the room, where Dooku started attacking him again, Dooku, not being able to end the duel since Anakin's skill was close to his, and Dooku did not want to kill Anakin by accident, so he picked up some items using the force and thew a few chairs at him, Anakin force pushed one away and sliced the other. Dooku then used the force to push spoons and forks to Anakin, who braced himself. Anakin then pulled two forks that got stuck in his arm. Anakin then started spinning his lightsaber at Dooku, who was defending it, then, a fast duel insured. Magna Guards were surrounding the duel. Anakin and Dooku got past the corridor. Anakin then started repeatedly bringing down his lightsaber at Dooku, who then had an advantage and threw Anakin Skywalker with a force induced attack, so then, Dooku ordered to release the Chancellor. Anakin, knowing that he shouldn't take Dooku, kept lying down as Dooku escaped

"Ugh, Chancellor, are you okay?" Anakin asked

"Yes Anakin, I am fine, what about Dooku?" Palpatine asked

"I shall let him escape, the force tells me it's not time yet, we must weaken the Separatists a bit more" Anakin answered

Palpatine thought about it while they were walking out to the Chancellor's ship. Palpatine's going to give Anakin one more chance to turn Anakin to the Dark Side, by killing Dooku once and for all.

**Anyway, I did this chapter, By the way, I am actually really close to finishing this story, I only need 17 more The Clone Wars Episodes, 3 extra chapters in between and the Revenge of the Sith. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE RETURN OF DARTH MAUL_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 25

**The Return of Darth Maul is here, I couldn't wait to write this, anyway, if you are thinking, Adenan will be a minor character here. But he wont be too minor of a character. By the way, only Palpatine and Grevious know of Vader's true identity here.**

Savage Opress, former apprentice to Dooku, was also the brother of Darth Maul, who he was finding. He was with a magic necklace that Mother Talzin, the mother of all the witches, gave to him to find Maul. Savage was also a beast, he came in, he knew that no one would allow him at the back, turned on his lightsaber and proceeded to slice down all the people. He heard the police come along, so he ran from the back, to get more clues of where to go to find Maul. The police blocked the outside from the inside.

By then, Savage has already found clues to Maul, and the cargo ship he sneaked into could take him there since the pilots knew the location. He killed all the crew as he went for the captain and requested him to take the Yellow Zabrak to the planet it was in. That's when Obi-Wan and Adenan came along

"Adenan, why are we here, we were supposed to meet Anakin at Dragitor?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yeah, but can we eat here Master, I'm sick of Government Rations!" Adenan exclaimed

"Ok, wait, why are there so many police here? We should go check it out and have some food" Obi-Wan instructed

"Ok, but as long as we have food, I'm hungry!" Adenan complained

"What's going on here?" Obi-Wan asked

"There has been a killing sir, you can go in and investigate" One police droid told Obi-Wan

"What happened?" Adenan asked the waiter

"Hey! Don't try to murder anyone!" The waiter shouted at them

"No, were Jedi!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Oh, it has been a misunderstanding, just sit there and I will go get food." The waiter told the two Jedi

Hyperspace was fast, so Savage and the pilot go there at that moment

When they got there, the pilot asked "You aren't gonna kill me, are you?"

"No" Savage answered

That's when the pilot had made a mistake, or at least, in Savage's point of view. The necklace's colour faded, that meant that the pilot was going further than what he wanted

"Get out!" Savage told the pilot

"Why?" The pilot asked

"You took a wrong turn" Savage answered

"I'm just finding a safe place to…" The pilot was stopped by Savage, who kicked him out, Savage then landed at the place before the necklace faded. He then went to find the long lost Darth Maul.

Savage merely went a few steps when an anaconda came to him

"What do you want?" Savage asked

"Hello, I am Morley, you look a bit lost, can I help you?" The anaconda asked

"I am looking for my brother" Savage answered

"Ok, I will help find your brother, for a price" Morley told Savage

Savage, then didn't have any credits, choked the Anaconda slowly.

"Ok! Ok! No price!" Morley exclaimed as Savage released him, "So, what does your brother look like, you?"

"Yes" Savage answered

"Oh yes, there is a legend about a honed humanoid living in these areas, but it's just a legend" Morley told Savage

"Take me to him" Savage told Morley

"Ok, follow me"

Savage followed Morley through the terrors that came for them, the first of them which is Fire Breathers, giant droids which dwarfed the droids used in the Clone Wars, Savage had to fight through all of them, and ran with Morley, they kept walking when the threat was finished, and saw a band of Junkers.

"The Junkers, weird people they are" Morley exclaimed

A few Junkers chuckled as they attacked him, they all got cut by Opress's blades, and so, they were all killed, Savage and Morley kept walking. Then, acid rain came along and they both hid in a hut. Savage's necklace turned off then, meaning that Maul was no where to be found

"Mother Talzin! She betrayed me!" Savage angrily exclaimed

"She's not the only one that betrayed you!" Morley evilly exclaimed and dropped Savage into a pit.

Savage fell as he was angry, two people betrayed him today. Or in his point of view. The necklace glowed brightly now, that meant Maul was close. Savage stood up and walked for a few moments as he heard someone metallically walking

"Is that you brother?" Savage asked, his voice echoed through the air

He heard the crawling sound again as the figure attacked him, it was Maul, reduced to a cyborg with spider legs. Maul gasped as he saw Savage, and went away to his fireplace, well, it wasn't much, but at least Maul had a place to live. Maul was now insane, so he stared blabbering stuff about "The Jedi Kenobi". That's when Morley came in.

"I am ready for my leftovers, uh oh!" Morley exclaimed as he saw Savage alive "You're alive?" Morley asked

"You did this to my brother!" Savage blamed Morley "You turned him into this, and now, you will get the leftovers you deserve!" Savage threw Morley into the flame and took Maul to the ship. Meanwhile, Sidious was talking to both Vader and Grevious

"Lord Vader, General Grevious, I sense a disturbance in the force" Sidious told them both

"What is it, my lord?" Grevious asked, worried

"Dooku's former apprentice, Savage Opress, is getting stronger, we must hunt him down before he gets powerful enough to pull our plot apart!" Sidious exclaimed

"I will track him down to my last wits!" Vader exclaimed as he and Grevious left

"What do you suggest we do Lord Vader?" Grevious asked

"We wait. We will wait for the right moment, and we will both kill him!" Vader instructed Grevious

The Disturbance was getting more powerful as it reached another of Dooku's former apprentices, Asajj Ventress, now a bounty hunter, felt it.

"I sense a disturbance in the force" Asajj told her partner, Lats Razzi, who instantly became concerned

"What is it?" Razzi asked

Even Anakin sensed the wound in the force as Obi-Wan, Adenan, Anakin and Ahsoka were watching the stars, Anakin fell and came back up again, a side effect to his growing powers on such a huge potential.

"What is it Master?" Ahsoka became concerned about her master

"I sense a disturbance in the force" Anakin told them all

"I sense it too Anakin!" Adenan informed them

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked as Yoda's ship was seen beside them, Yoda jumped and walked to them

"Dangerous trouble, Obi-Wan, an old enemy has returned to haunt you!" Yoda exclaimed

"Maul!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, he read Yoda's thoughts

**Dun Dun, Dun Dun Duuuuunnnn! Those were the first five notes of Maul's theme spoken if you're asking. Yeah, Maul is returned, but things will go a lot different, Anakin, Ahsoka and Adenan will join into the fight, Obi-Wan wont be so angry since Qui-Gon was revived and such and such. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE REVENGE OF THE BROTHERS_** **_(It's a name pun, get it!)_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**So, yeah, this is the Obi-Wan and Asajj Ventress vs. Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Enjoy**

Everything was in terror

The Clone Wars torn apart the galaxy, and now, there is a Sith Lord returned, every strong force wielder, from Dooku to Yoda sensed Maul's return, and that list included Anakin, Ahsoka, Adenan, Yoda, Mace, Dooku, Asajj and Sidious. The entire Galaxy was in risk of collapsing, not literally, but the entire government could crumble right about now, only if another threat is made.

Adenan has been wary about Darth Maul, he has heard of him, and sensing his return concerned him, that is why he was in the Jedi Archives for the last day, he rarely ate, slept, or even walked, he was sitting on the chair, researching almost every sith. Now, his body couldn't take it anymore, his body shut down the earlier night. He started to wake up and heard Obi-Wan behind him

"You finally slept!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Sorry master, but I cant afford you getting killed, or anybody for that matter, I was on the lookout for anything suspicious" Adenan told his master

"Come on, Yoda asked us to meet him at Briefing Room R-17" Obi-Wan led Adenan. Who came to the Briefing Room.

"Good to see you it is, see this, you two must" Yoda told both of them when they reached the room

The projector showed up, and it showed Maul tying up a few people, and he was sending a message to Obi-Wan

"Kenobi, you don't know how much I have been waiting for this moment, I have been doing all of this, just for you. Obi-Wan Kenobi, if you don't come to Raydonia, all of the inhabitants will die!" Maul exclaimed, and just as he did, the figures of Anakin, Padmè and Boba suspiciously appeared behind a bush in the picture, and it closed

"I suggest sending a Jedi task force with you!" Mace told Obi-Wan

"No, I will go alone!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"No! I will come with you master! I don't want you to die, because I sense a trap!" Adenan exclaimed to Obi-Wan

"Ok, I will only take Adenan" Obi-Wan told all of them and left with Adenan

"I doubt he will come back alive, even with one of our best students" Mace told Yoda

"He will, sense a unlikely ally will come to him" Yoda reassured Mace

Meanwhile in Raydonia, the fact was that Anakin and Padmè came for holiday in Raydonia and got rescued by Boba Fett, a response to when Anakin saved Boba's life

"So, Boba, what now?" Anakin asked

"You tell" Boba told Anakin

"Ok" Anakin thought, looking at the signature at Boba's custom Mandalorian armour "We wait, We saw Maul contact Obi-Wan, so we wait for him and Adenan" Anakin told Boba

"Ok, so we wait, what then?" Padmè asked

"We will help if they need it, I fear wrong timing might hinder them" Anakin told them both

Tatooine, Mos Eisley Catina: Asajj Ventress was sitting, waiting for a bounty, and she overheard a conversation

"Woah! A million credits?" One bounty hunter exclaimed "Who is this, Savage Oppress?" The bounty hinter pronounced the name wrong, but Asajj could recognise it

"Don't even think about it boys!" Asajj exclaimed, she took out a holocron with a robotic hand, the one that replaced the hand Adenan chopped off, she stole Savage's details and credits out of the computer and went to Raydonia.

"I have been waiting for you!" Maul told Obi-Wan

"I don't believe I have made you acquaintance" Obi-Wan told Maul

"I am surprised that you could've forgotten me so easily after I killed your master and left you for dead" Maul told Obi-Wan

Adenan growled at that statement and activated his lightsaber, trying to keep his cool, but it was hard considering that Maul's dark presence was a bit to dark for Adenan's midichlorian count of 15,333. His focus was gone back to the conversation as Obi-Wan activated his own lightsaber

"I have defeated you once, I can defeat you again" Obi-Wan angrily said as they started the duel.

"I'm not so certain!" Maul exclaimed

Adenan and Obi-Wan both started attacking Maul furiously, Savage had to help his brother, if Adenan wasn't there, then Savage would come later. He came along and Adenan was jumped, Adenan used a strong force jump to kick Opress a bit, but enough to escape. They both started duelling, the same with Obi-Wan and Maul. Savage jumped to help his brother, Adenan tried to run towards Savage, but then, Obi-Wan was disarmed and hit to unconsciousness. Adenan tried to fend off both of them, and failed, he was disarmed and hit too, now Obi-Wan was taken

"What about the child?" Savage asked

"Leave him and his weapon" Maul instructed Savage as they both left

Their ship lifted up into the air while Ventress hid towards the ship. Adenan woke up instantly at the shocking feel of sparks

"Ugh! Master!" Adenan exclaimed "Master!"

Meanwhile, Adenan continued to shout as Asajj got onto the ship and saw Obi-Wan being interrogated by Maul

"So, any last words, Kenobi!" Maul exclaimed

"Yeah, I like you new legs, they make you look, taller" Obi-Wan complimented

Maul then picked up Obi-Wan and told him "You will suffer like I have, I will make you stay awake long enough to make you feel every cut I give you, it will be beyond excruciating"

"Savage Opress, my old monster, still a monster" Ventress cackled "Who is your friend?"

"A brother" Savage answered

"A brother! Looks half the man you are Savage!" Asajj exclaimed and cackled in the cockpit

"Who is she?" Maul asked

"A witch, she betrayed me!" Savage exclaimed

"Then she will pay!" Maul told Savage as they both went into the cockpit.

Ventress then came to Obi-Wan, and the one Maul and Opress were following were merely an illusion. Ventress woke Obi-Wan up as both Maul and Opress came back and activated their lightsabers, Asajj gave Obi-Wan one

"I want it back!" Asajj exclaimed

"Sure! Red's not my colour!" Obi-Wan assured Asajj as they both fought the brothers.

Asajj and Obi-Wan both fought them, Asajj got easily dominated by Savage, and Obi-Wan often had to guide Adenan's lightsaber to him if they were fighting dangerous enemies, Obi-Wan did the same to Ventress, at the same time, got his own lightsaber from Maul

"Ventress! Catch!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he threw the second red lightsaber to her, which she caught.

Obi-Wan was duelling Maul with a blue lightsaber now, he jumped up to a corridor upstairs, Maul followed him

"Remember when I killed your master? How did that feel? How? Tell me!" Maul taunted Obi-Wan

"He's alive!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he charged Maul again, this time with more strength, Obi-Wan realised from the talk about Qui-Gon Jinn that he did not want Adenan to feel the same, saw Ventress escape, he ran with her and locked the door

"What are you doing?" Asajj asked, seeing Obi-Wan clicking buttons of the ship

"Trying to escape!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, sounding like it was an obvious answer, that's when Maul and Opress began using their lightsabers to cut through the door

"Hurry Kenobi!" Asajj exclaimed "Hurry!"

"There!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as he jumped hyperspace for Dragitor "Adenan, are you there, Adenan!"

"Yes master, Anakin, Boba and Padmè rescued me, I am on Dragitor!" The voice from the other end came

"We're there too!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"We?" Another voice at the other end asked

"Yes, I bought Ventress along Anakin" Obi-Wan told Anakin

"Bring her!" Anakin ordered

They both landed on Dragitor and saw Anakin waiting for them with Adenan. Obi-Wan saw a few wooden houses a few meters, but not too close to the huge Monastary

"Building a town now?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes, we have good progress here, but only species that reside in the unknown regions stay here. Killiks and all those other species, but they mention one dangerous Yuuzhan Vong, I am still investigating in their dealings. But I made no progress" Anakin told Obi-Wan

"Interesting, now, I want Adenan and a passage to the new SkyTano hyperspace route" Obi-Wan told Anakin

"What about Ventress?" Anakin asked

"I will actually drop her off on your home planet" Obi-Wan told Anakin

"Ok, you have permission, and you will take Ventress to Tatooine" Anakin told them both

"Thank you, that's all I need" Obi-Wan thanked as he left with Adenan to Tatooine, dropped off Ventress, and went to the Jedi Temple

**I have seen something in the reviews section, please review this story guys, i've only seen CanonMan89 review. I am not telling you to stop reviewing CanonMan89, I am just telling others to review, so no offence. So yes, that was the Maul chapter****_. NEXT CHAPTER: REVIVAL (MAUL TEAMS UP WITH PIRATES)_**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**I wont be here for the next week, I'll be in camp, sorry! But I will return next Saturday, maybe Sunday, and my Back to the Future fanfic returned with an all new chapter III. That's my status update**

Anger

Anger was the only thing Maul had right now, he had failed to kill Kenobi and Ventress, he should have killed the child so he could've killed a Jedi, now he needed to ally with someone. Their plan has worked so far, the Jedi were following them, now…

"Brother, we are being attacked by pirates" Savage told Maul

"Let's go" Maul ordered

They both gone into the back as the pirates came, admiring the rich stuff they had from a cargo ship they attacked earlier. Maul tries to convince a few of them to join him, which they did, they bought in more men, most of them joined, whoever didn't got murdered. They started their attack on Florrum.

Hondo Ohnaka, Leader of the pirates and frenemy of Obi-Wan, told the men that stayed on Florrum to attack the traitors pirates. This was an all out war in Florrum, pirates from Hondo's side were getting killed more, so then, the main ship came, carrying Maul, Opress and a few soldiers. That's when the Jedi Ship came

"Brother! The Jedi!" Savage warned

"Argh! It's too early, my plan isn't complete yet!" Maul exclaimed as he jumped with Savage to confront the Jedi

The Jedi were Adenan, Adi Galia and Obi-Wan. All of the fighters activated their lightsaber

"Falling in with Pirates now, oh how the mighty Sith have fallen" Obi-Wan teased

Adenan couldn't resist the urge to giggle at that statement, Obi-Wan fought Maul, Adenan and Adi Galia fought Savage. This duel wasn't so fast, but it was faster than the fastest duel an average youngling would put up. Adenan tried not to kill, but he noticed Savage gave a lot of attacks which would create a free headshot, but the Jedi Code said not to murder, and Obi-Wan requested they'd be arrested not killed, Adi was trying the same too, but she almost failed, Savage head butted her and tried to stab her, a move that was blocked by Adenan. He started duelling with all his might, orange electrical streaks were everywhere, then Hondo and his forces started to retreat, he called Obi-Wan, so they both bought Adi's wounded body with them and they ran to a far area of the cave

"Master, what do we do now?" Adenan asked

"Hmm… I got it! Adi's wounded, so you heal her now, then I will tell you the plan" Obi-Wan requested

"I am not a Jedi Healer, nor a MediCorps member" Adenan objected

"Do you have any healing skills whatsoever?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yeah, but only to block bruises, nothing else" Adenan told Obi-Wan

"Use it!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Ok" Adenan said as he touched Adi's belly, where most of the wounds were, and it got clotted easily

"Thank you, Adenan" Adi thanked

"You're welcome!" Adenan exclaimed

"I will draw the brothers, when I do, block the cave" Obi-Wan instructed

"And leave you alone with the two crazies, well, okay" Hondo didn't seem to care about Obi-Wan

"Wait, what?" Adenan asked "Why?"

"Because I am a tired old man" Obi-Wan joked

"And I thought Anakin was the crazy old man" Adenan admitted

"He's only 22" Adi said, obviously

"Yeah, what about us?" Adenan asked

"We will get out of here!" Adi exclaimed

They all hear walking sounds, so Adi and Adenan get out, Obi-Wan is left to face the brothers, he does, Hondo tries to convince the traitorous pirates. Adenan and Adi moved like shadows to the exit. Obi-Wan was left duelling Maul and Savage, Obi-Wan was already tired, but he managed to cut off one of Savage's hands, they were about to kill Obi-Wan when he used Force Enhanced Speed to run. Maul and Savage both walked out of the building when they saw the pirates

"Come on, this plan has failed, but we will have another opportunity." Maul orders them

"They are not going anywhere!" Hondo exclaimed

"What?" Maul asked

"They are my men!" Hondo told the two brothers

"Fools! You will pay for your insolence!"  
Hondo laughed at that statement "Insolence! Ha Ha, we're pirates! We don't even know what that means! Open Fire!"

Maul and Opress ran from the coming blast shots, Hondo and the pirates kept firing, Maul lost a leg, Obi-Wan, Adenan and Adi were following them. The two sith escaped on the ship, right then, Maul and Opress the escape pods as the ship was blown up by the Jedi and the Pirates.

"Well Kenobi! They're dead!" Hondo exclaimed

"No, if they were, then we would see their bodies. I know that from experience" Obi-Wan would never say the last sentence if the Jedi weren't beside him

"What happened master?" Adenan asked

"It's a… sad story, I'll tell you on the ship" Obi-Wan told Adenan

They all got on the ship, and Obi-Wan started the story

"There was a great Jedi named Siri Tachi" Obi-Wan started

Adi knew who he was talking about, she saddened at the name of her former apprentice. Obi-Wan kept saying the story.

Siri Tachi was a friend of Obi-Wan, she and Obi-Wan mostly gone on missions together with their former masters, Qui-Gon and Adi Galia, Siri was a bold woman, she loved Obi-Wan deeply, but Obi-Wan had his eyes on Satine for a while, that actually disturbed their relationship, and, while their relationship was disturbed, Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order. When he returned, Siri was mad at him and they didn't talk for a month, eventually, they got back together, and their relationship was restarted, they both fell in love with each other, but they were not allowed to get married, they worked on a lot of missions, they eventually took apprentices, Siri took a man named Ferus Olin, and Obi-Wan took Anakin. Ferus and Anakin became rivals, A few months before the Clone Wars, Ferus left the Jedi Order. At the spark of the Clone Wars, this was the part that bought Obi-Wan to the verge of tears. Obi-Wan, a newly knighted Anakin and Siri went to a mission on Azure, where they fought a Bounty Hunter known as Magus. Siri sacrificed herself, Obi-Wan almost murdered Magus, but bought himself back and left Magus alive.

"That was a sad story, Anakin could revive Siri for you" Adenan suggested

"No, I have my eyes for Satine now" Obi-Wan told Adenan

"Who?" Adenan asked

"Duchess Satine Kryze of Kalevala. She is the Duchess of Mandalore" Obi-Wan explained

"Oh" Adenan said

**The talk on the ship hints two things, you will find out later. Anyway, As I said at the beginning, heres a reminder, I won't be able to post anything until next Saturday. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE ONDERONIAN REBELLION_**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**I decided to update The ROTF first, so here is the chapter you all have been waiting for number 1!**

All of Onderon was in peril. It had no Senator, after Senator Lux Bonteri denied to be affiliated with the Separatists. Now, he joined a Rebel operation to free Onderon from it's Separatist rule, King Sanjay Rash. He is also a Separatist minion. Now the rebels called the help of the Jedi. Obi-Wan, Adenan, Captain Rex, Ahsoka and Anakin went to help them, they were all wearing brown cloaks with hoods on their robes, Anakin on his black ones, Obi-Wan on his white ones, Adenan on his brown ones and Ahsoka on her new grey ones. Captain Rex was also wearing one on his armour

"So, they should be here" Anakin commented

"Yes, true that Anakin! But, they said they will take us from here" Obi-Wan told Anakin as the rebels started pointing blasters at them

"Who are you?" A woman asked, all of them opened their hoods "Oh, the Jedi, come with me!"

The Jedi followed them to their hideout. They saw a lot of people there. Ahsoka lightened up a bit when she saw Lux in the Rebels. Adenan saddened a bit at the look of them looking at each other, since Adenan started to grow feelings toward Ahsoka.

"Hey! How are you?" Lux greeted

"Fine. So, we meet again" Ahsoka replied, and blushed when Lux left

Adenan raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka, and they all went to the site where Captain Rex was showing them how to infiltrate a Separatist tank

"So, you need to put the two thermal detonators there, and there" Rex told the others, putting two thermal detonators in two hatches of the tank "You two do it" Rex told, pointing at Lux and a man called Saw Gerrera

Lux made them both fail, and he was told to practice more, Ahsoka went to comfort him when Rex called them over to show how to kill Droidekas. The trick was to hit them slowly. Lux, having the most practice on hitting things slowly, succeeded. The woman, whose name was Steela, failed, so did Saw, so Ahsoka was left to teach Saw how to do it, and Lux for Steela. Ahsoka saddened a bit when she saw Lux teaching Steela and looking at her a bit. Ahsoka regained her composure as she remembered she could never be like her master, or could she. During some shooting tests, some Battle Droids invaded and they all had to fight, the Jedi activated their lightsabers and deflected some blaster bolts

"Master, Let me and Ahsoka take left while you and Adenan take right!" Anakin suggested

"No Anakin! We are helping them, not lead the battle!" Obi-Wan objected

That's when the forces were getting outnumbered, the Jedi were deflecting blaster bolts for the rebels, and that's when Obi-Wan decided Anakin was right, but Steela rejected. The rebels kept fighting. Anakin and Ahsoka killed some battle droids, so did Obi-Wan and Adenan. At the end, they all won the battle. They began training again. The Jedi, and the Rebels then cogitate on how they are going to win

"So, we go into the capital, fooling the droids?" Adenan asked

"Of course!" Anakin exclaimed

"Let's go!" Steela exclaimed

They all hide inside a wagon, but with Anakin driving it, taking his alias again, he was even wearing a disguise, but not as rich.

"Stop right there!" A battle droid exclaimed

"What?" Anakin asked

"What is your identification?" The droid asked

"Lars Quell, former slaver - now store keeper" Anakin told the battle droid

"Can I see your identification card?" The battle droid looked skeptical

"Can we hurry this up! We need to get these supplies by night!" Steela exclaimed

"Ok, move along!" The droid exclaimed

Obi-Wan came along on their right, Anakin asked if they will be able to do it, Obi-Wan said he was 'Hopeful'

**Finished! Anyways, here is a quick warning, I will post a short AU story called "Fall of the Chosen One" later on, so be on the lookout for any now Star Wars fanfics. The details about this new AU universe is that Luke Skywalker in instead "Luke S. Kenobi", Duchess Satine is revived and Ahsoka joins the Dark Side. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE FIGHT OF THE ONDERONIANS_**


	28. Chapter 28

Hey! Listen! I made Fall of the Chosen One available to read, you will know it because it will have a photo of Obi-Wan and Satine. Please read and review! This story is about... whatever! Just read it! Please?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex and Adenan were in Onderon, talking to each other

"But master, isn't Dooku a dangerous enemy?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes Snips, but I want to redeem Dooku, I can do it!" Anakin exclaimed as the other rebels finished discussing

"That's a wise choice Anakin" Obi-Wan was impressed

"Master Skywalker, Ahsoka, All the Rebels have agreed to use weapons that only affect droids, so what are you going to use?" Lux asked them

"I knew these would come in useful someday!" Anakin exclaimed as he gave two small lightsabers to Ahsoka

"What are these?" Ahsoka asked

"Stun lightsabers. Stuns living targets, and deactivates droids" Anakin told Ahsoka

"Thanks! But pale sky blue isn't my colour" Ahsoka commented

"I couldn't make any other colour" Anakin told Ahsoka

"Pretty nice" Lux complimented

"Could we get one?" Adenan asked

"Sorry, I only had three" Anakin apologised

Anakin thanked Lux, and joined the others, who were talking about their latest plans. Meanwhile, King Rash was in his palace, and ordered the guards to bring his predecessor. He was called King Ramsis Dendup, Rash actually usurped his position during the beginnings of the Clone Wars, when Anakin Skywalker was still Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi and the Separatists won every battle. The guards came in with Dendup.

"There has been Rebels in this area, I am wondering if you were the one who commisioned them" Rash told Dendup

"I never heard of the Rebels, how could I if I have been spending years in a cell" Dendup objected

"There is no other explanation!" Rash exclaimed

"There is, this war was triggered by your submission to the Separatists, end the Separatist occupation, and the Rebellion will stop" Dendup advised

"Take him away!" Rash ordered

The Rebels have caused the people of Onderon to be fearful of them. So, the Rebels were a bit confused. The Rebels were plotting future strategies

"So, the Republic has cut off Material Support?" Adenan asked

"Yeah, but it's okay Adenan, Me and Ahsoka are used to it" Anakin shrugged

"Yeah, but I think you two should stay here to help the Onderonians" Obi-Wan suggested

"And we will keep fighting!" Anakin exclaimed

"The people are afraid of you guys" Obi-Wan noted

"Why are they afraid of us?" Lux asked

"We didn't do anything to them" Saw said

"They are afraid of us because they are afraid of will we not succeed" Steela exclaimed to all of them

"So, we will need to show everyone how strong we are!" Ahsoka exclaimed

"What about you guys?" Lux asked

"We will leave, to report to the Republic" Rex answered

"Ok, let's do that" as Anakin put those words, Obi-Wan, Adenan and Rex left "Now, what are our plans?"

Lux suggested blowing the power station, but after a few objection about how the battle droids run independently and how the defences will be too strong, all of them agreed. Now, it was up to Saw to get details. He did so, and it was found out that the defences are too fortified, and they planned to hijack a tank when it comes. Anakin, Ahsoka, Lux and Steela were the ones to go

"Snipe em!" Anakin ordered Steela, who sniper shot the droids, but others noticed tried to shoot them, and called for reinforcements

The reinforcements were a few droidekas, but Anakin and his apprentice successfully deactivated them, then, their wanted tank came along, all of them activated their weapons. They all fought, and they killed the take escorts, Lux and Steela took the tank, Steela started it up, Lux tried to shoot the blast, but battle droids were trying to shoot them, Anakin and Ahsoka held them off with their stunsabers. Lux shot the blast, and succeeded. They all ran off from the scene. When they got back, they all were congratulating them.

"I vote Steela as our leader!" A woman rebel named Dono exclaimed suddenly

The vote for Steela was a majority, making Saw lose his position as leader. He saddened a bit by that, but congratulated Steela. For the next few days, the Rebels did what they could, but then, Dono came with grave news that King Dendup was going to get executed for creating the rebellion, crimes he did not commit.

"We must rescue him!" Anakin exclaimed

"Yes Master Skywalker, we must! I suggest doing it at the execution to rally the people's trust!" Steela exclaimed

"No!" Saw objected "The Separatists are expecting us to do exactly that!"

"But Saw! You can't do that alone!" Steela tried to keep him  
"No Steela, I will do this!" Saw exclaimed as he left

"Why are you so concerned of him?" Lux asked

"He is… my brother" Steela revealed "Dono, go spy on him!"

Saw gone to the prison building, Dono was following him., Saw activated a hook, and went into the building's open roofs, and saw the ex-king

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"I am here to rescue you! Our true king!" Saw answered

"Why would you do that? I am not your king, Rash is" Dendup objected the rescue

"But our Rebellion is growing, and we have the backing of the Jedi!" Saw exclaimed

"*Gasp* Jedi! I have been waiting for this for a long time, lets go!" Dendup exclaimed as red shields got over them "One way shields!"

Rash now scheduled to execute both of them, and so, it was up to the Man and Girl of Qui-Gon's Order and the Onderon Rebels to rescue Saw and Dendup.

**I stopped here to make it more dramatic, and by the way, just to say, I actually planned Fall of the Chosen One months before Resurrection of the Father. I just wrote this one right after I planned it. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE FINAL BATTLE_**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

**Now… I make a new Chapter! I have already planned what am I going to write after this story, since I am almost closing into an end, almost. Sorry for being one day late**

The Rebels were waiting. They were waiting for the King to show up, King Dendup. Rash threw an apple into the execution machine, which got sliced after the Magna guard's weapons touched it. Now, the General of Onderon, General Tandin, and Dooku's appointed Droid General, General Kalani, were both standing beside Rash, waiting for the execution. Then, General Tandin and his guards, convinced by Saw, turned on the droids

"Traitor!" Rash exclaimed

"I was, not anymore" Tandin corrected, all the Rebels were forced to run, then Ahsoka jumped out of the crowd and activated both of her stunsabers, Anakin did the same.

The Unofficial Jedi saved Tandin and then all of the Palace Guards, Rebels and Tandin escaped, along with Anakin and Ahsoka to the safehouse in the city. The Palace Guards and Tandin pledged their support to Kind Ramsis Dendup.

Soon, they all planned to move out of the city, for the sake of safety. Dooku sent in more reinforcements. This event sparked unrest all over the city against the king. The Rebellion was growing, and with Anakin's occasional Political Manoeuvres, the Rebellion was growing quicker than it could have without him. A week later, the Rebellion had a hill base, they sent Lux and Ahsoka, to go into the city and plant a holocron. It was a message from King Dendup, a few battle droids track a strong magnetic field there, thanks to it's added features.

"My fellow subjects, I appear to you not as your king, but as a servant to Onderon" Dendup's message played, it continued "We are in the midst of a great struggle. The Confederacy have used the recent attacks as an opportunity to tighten it's hold on Onderon. They have accused me of leading the so called 'Terrorists'. It is a lie they have engineered to further restrict your independence and use deadly force against our people. The truth is, I have never met them until now, I have come to know them as the true sons of Onderon. They are unwilling to surrender our freedom to those who conspire to take it from us, our destiny is tied to them and this planet. We must rise and protect it." The hologram closed after the speech was complete

All the people started to riot in the streets. The royalty was forced to scout out the Rebels, who had moved out of the city. The scouts later found them, just as planned, and the final showdown began and Steela was granted the Onderon Security, which she used to fight the droids. The Rebels originally win, but then, Separatist Gunships with heavy armour and missiles come in, making the Rebels lose, but then Anakin had an idea. He called Obi-Wan and Adenan

"Master Skywalker!" Adenan softly exclaimed

"Skywalker?!" Obi-Wan shouted, waking up from his sleep "What do you need Anakin?"

"I need help, quick! There are gunships everywhere, our blasters cant penetrate them!" Anakin exclaimed

"Ok, help is on the way" Adenan reassured as Anakin disconnected

"But… How? The Republic wont help us." Obi-Wan told his current Padawan

"Yes… but I know the Separatists are not going to help us, for obvious reasons. What if there was a third party?" Adenan asked

"A third party?" Obi-Wan asked

"What about those pirates that helped us defeat Maul and Opress?" Adenan reminded

"Hondo? Sure, go ahead" Obi-Wan gave Adenan permission

Obi-Wan smiled, and personally wished he had been like this to Anakin, but you can't time travel can you. Adenan got onto his Jedi Starfighter, and tried to travel quickly to Florrum, he considered using the hyperspace route to Dragitor and change directions, but he decided against it. He called Hyperspace Management

"Republic Hyperspace Management" A Clone said

"This is Commander Adenan Kornen, requesting direct Hyperspace travel to Florrum" Adenan told the Clone

"Permission granted Commander!" The Clone exclaimed

Adenan disconnected the call, and immediately went to Florrum, only to be greeted by Hondo and his pirates 'I thought I'd never step foot on this filth again' he thought

"Kornen! Good to see you! Hopefully you aren't chasing anybody now!" Hondo greeted

"No, I am not chasing anybody, I have a… err… proposition" Adenan told Hondo, trying to be serious

"A Proposition, ha ha ha!" Hondo put a hand on the fourteen year old "Finally doing business eh?"

"Yes, I want you to deliver some missile launcher with some missiles" Adenan told Hondo

"Deliver! What am I? A delivery boy?" Hondo asked

"No! I'm being serious! I need to deliver missiles to Onderon, about 980 meters west away from Iziz. And no questions!" Adenan felt a small twinge of anger

"Ha ha ha, you know, you'd make a pretty good businessman, you know, sadly, you are a Jedi! Ok I will deliver them!" Hondo accepted and took some missiles to a cargo ship, Adenan left in his starfighter

The Rebels were being forced to retreat when the weapons came, Anakin told Hondo to thank Adenan. A few Rebels take the launchers and start shooting them, Steela and Ahsoka learn that two Commando Droids are going to get King Dendup. They go near a cliff edge, where they see the king almost fall down the cliff when Steela saved him from falling and Ahsoka cut off both of them gracefully. Dendup thanked them both when a blown up droid, blown up by Steela's brother, Saw fell and broke the cliff, Steela pushed both of them back and she fell down to her death. That's when Dooku decided he did not want another war on his hands, so he executed the king he appointed and told General Kalani to retreat the remaining forces, the Rebels won. The next day. They all celebrated Steela's funeral, but it was not in vain, this marked the day Onderon was set free. No one spoke a word, even Obi-Wan and Adenan were there. Later Lux told Ahsoka he wanted to speak to her privately

"So, what is it?" Ahsoka asked when they were away from prying eyes, both of them unaware that Anakin was watching

"I want to tell you. Steela's sacrifice gave Onderon it's freedom" Lux told Ahsoka, as a way to start

"But at what cost, as you said, many lives get caught between the Republic and the Separatists" Ahsoka objected

"I did say that once, but after watching your heroics, and the selflessness of the Jedi, I believe the Jedi are the right side to be on" Lux replied

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked

"King Dendup appointed me the Senator of Onderon, I will follow in my mother's footsteps and bring us back to the Republic" Lux explained

Ahsoka's heartbeat went erratically, that meant that he and Ahsoka could be together. She stated that to Lux, and they both told their feelings to each other, and topped it with a smooth, sweet kiss. They both kissed, lip to lip. These were one of the times she was glad that she left the Jedi Order. Only one minute later, Anakin decided to interrupt the kiss.

"Hey! Snips! We gotta get going now!" Anakin exclaimed

Ahsoka got really embarrassed and asked "Master! Can't I stay here? For one day?"

"But you told me you wanted to show you how to wake the dead" Anakin told

"Wait. You can wake the dead?" Lux asked

"Yes, but only me, for now" Anakin told Lux

"Can I have a request?" Lux asked again

"Sure! Go ahead!" Anakin exclaimed

"Can you revive my mother?" Lux asked

"Ok, lead me to her grave!" Anakin told Lux

Anakin then dug out the grave of Mina Bonteri, after Lux led him there, Lux got a bit saddened seeing his mother's dead body, and then, Anakin touched her body, and then, she woke up and groaned. Anakin bent to her.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked

"I was at my palace, and then one of Dooku's assassins came to me, and shot me, and I heard my son say 'NO!', and then I blacked out" Mina told Anakin, confused

"You died mom, Master Skywalker revived you" Lux exclaimed

Mina hugged Lux, and they released each other and Mina thanked Anakin, and Lux told her that Onderon was back into the Republic, a fact she did not like, but Lux told her that the Jedi are working towards peace, she warmed up a bit, but not much. She allowed Lux to date Ahsoka, the other Jedi left them. Ahsoka promised that she will come back in twenty four hours. Obi-Wan and Adenan dropped Anakin off at Dragitor. Where he met Qui-Gon

"Hello my boy! How did your latest mission go?" Qui-Gon greeted

"It was cool, and the fact that Ahsoka fell for Lux" Anakin slyly smirked

"That is good! I wonder what our futures will be like now" Qui-Gon told Anakin

"I'm sure it'll be great master, I think we all will be happy!" Anakin exclaimed, feeling a lot of optimism

**That's the end of this chapter! Still, tomorrow, will be the time for my Back to the Future fanfic, then again Chapter 3 of Fall of the Chosen One! I will do a major skip, counting 7 episodes of a skip, the next chapter is a Darth Maul chapter, your wait is over canonman89! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: MAUL AND DEATH WATCH_**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

**Chapter 30! This is the 30th Chapter Anniversary for the chapter I couldn't wait to write! Now, for another Maul chapter. Anakin's clone, Darth Vader will appear in these chapters too**

Darth Maul and Savage Opress, brothers, were stuck frozen in an escape pod in the unknown regions, but nowhere near the Ceresta System, where Dragitor is located. This was an area near Zambar, where their new camp was. The Death Watch found the escape pod and cut through it, after attaching it to their ship. Pre Visla, Bo-Katan and a few other Death Watch troops found them to be still alive, Bo-Katan suggested killing them, while the other, Visla ordered his troops to repair them, since he wanted to know their stories, if they were enemies of the Jedi, they were his friends.

Darth Maul woke up to see new legs on him, new more advanced legs, and then he saw some people looking at him, and some medical droids stopped repairing him

"You are not Jedi, so what are you?" Visla asked

"We are Sith" Maul answered

"Do you serve Count Dooku?" Visla wanted who their allegiance was to

"We serve no one" Maul identified

"I thought there could be two Sith, a master, and an apprentice" Visla recounted

"We are brothers" Maul looked at his brother "True lords of the Sith"

"Do you know anybody who wields a red lightsaber similar to mine?" Visla activated his darksaber, and extinguished it after holding it a few seconds "Wears complete black robes, a large hood and his voice sounds similar to Anakin Skywalker"

"No" Maul answered, he did not know Anakin Skywalker, not now anyways

"Repair this one's legs, and see what you can do with the other" Visla ordered

Maul then had to wait for Savage to wake up, when he did, he broke a few droids with his bare hands and then Maul explained everything to his brother. That's when Visla told them to come with them to tea. They tried to make an alliance, but then, Bo-Katan said a few things that angered Maul, so he told what they could do with them while force choking the second-in command woman, but he released her when he was finished, with Bo-Katan alive. They made their alliance, and they began planning, Visla suggested that they use their supporters on Mandalore to find attack points, but Maul took it down quickly, suggesting that the ally themselves with Crime families, the Death Watch was confused at first, Maul then explained what the crime families could do, and they went to find the, Black Sun on Mustafar, if Anakin was here, he'd claim that he sensed a 'Dark Presence from another time', which was in fact, the Duel of Mustafar, a thing yet to come. they spoke a bit, and then they rejected, planning to kill them. Maul ducked and Savage spun his dual blade lightsaber at the boss, killing him instantly. They decided to join to avoid anymore kills, when they went to Concordia, where their old base was, the Pikes came to them and they secured an alliance with the Death Watch. Visla, now following on what they were doing, told all his troops to pack their stuff, and leave for Nal Hutta, the planet of one of the biggest crime families, the Hutts. When they came to the Hutt grand council, they spoke

"Da wanga oo Stuka Crispo, pa ranna hi dopa?" One Hutt asked, in Huttese

"There are many things the Hutts influence and possess that would be useful to us." Maul answered

"Ah'chu apenkee?" The same Hutt asked

"We have no credits." Maul answered back

"Chut chut, bargon de moolee-rah?" Another Hutt asked

"Your lives in exchange for Hutt Space and everything in its borders." Maul gave the hutts a choice, but it led to Bounty Hunters trying to kill them.

Maul and his allies were successful to kill the guards and security, but when very skilled Bounty Hunters became involved, it became a personal fight between them, the Bounty Hunters escaped when they were almost overpowered, and then, they successfully enter the palace, where they see a hutt, who in fear, tells them where the other hutts are, apparently, they are in Jabba's Palace in Tatooine. They make their way through Jabba's Palace. Apparently, both Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are there, they both closely miss each other, both of them do not notice each other. They both see Jabba accepting to join the Shadow Collective. Vader and Anakin both run, still not noticing each other, and get onto their ships, which are beside each other. Anakin goes to Coruscant while Vader goes to Byss. The Shadow Collective is now ready to invade Mandalore.

**Yes, I know, kind of basic writing, but I did it due to the timing of some guests that arrived at my house, they took out 14 hours of my time, so I could only write for 4 hours, and that's not enough, especially for the other things I do to give my creativity a break, which it needs a lot after I started fan fictions, for some reason. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: THE INVASION OF MANDALORE_**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

**You know, knowing that Grandpa McFly's Adventure is complete makes me a bit more comfortable, since I wont have to write as much! It has seven chapters, go check it out if you haven't, and on the 'have' list is only canonman89.**

"Where are my targets?" Maul demanded

"We've identified them to these locations" Visla answered

"As I said, if we take them by force, our people will turn against us" Maul told the Death Watch leader

"I will use my army of crime lords to attack different targets across Sundari to undermine the Duchess's rule" Maul started

"Our gangsters will make her look too weak to maintain control" Savage continued

"Then you and your Death Watch Capture and arrest us, bringing order where Satine's weak government could not" Maul finished

"We'll be saviours" Visla gleed

All of the others commented on the plans, and when they got out, Visla and Bo-Katan planned on betraying Maul and his forces, while Maul and Opress could do the same, meanwhile, 5000 clicks away, on the heart of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi, Coruscant. Anakin was running towards the Jedi, to the Council room where he interrupted a meeting

"Master Skywalker! Why are you interrupting this meeting?" Plo Koon asked

"I found some potential Sith!" Anakin panted

"Potential Sith? Please don't tell me it's…" Obi-Wan mumbled, but was interrupted by Anakin's strong voice

"Both of them are Zabraks, I don't recognise them, sorry. But one is tall and thin, has red and black skin, another is also tall, but… kind of chubby. Yellow and Black skin! The Red one seems familiar somehow" Anakin explained

"Great Scott! That's Darth Maul and Savage Opress!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Who?" Anakin asked

"Two Sith I have been looking for, I knew they were alive! Where are they?" Obi-Wan asked

"I don't know for sure, but I felt Force Resonances telling me that it has something to do with Mandalore" Anakin said

"So there we are sending you, take Padawan Tano you will, and probably ask Mandalore to join the Republic you will" Yoda assigned

"Yes Master Yoda!" The young Jedi Master exclaimed and left

Anakin gone to Mandalore, but he did not take Ahsoka on this one, he sensed that this one was too dangerous, he could bet that Obi-Wan was hearing his thoughts because he can sense his presence where he was not supposed to, he closed his mind shields quickly and Obi-Wan's presence quickly snapped close, he told his name and went to Sundari Palace

"Ah Knight Skywalker! How are you?" Satine asked

"Good, but I am not a Jedi Knight, I got promoted" Anakin corrected

"So it's, Master Skywalker?" Satine asked

"Yes your majesty" Anakin said

"Please, call me Satine" Satine told the Grey Jedi

"Then you can call me Anakin" Anakin innocently said

"Aww… your so sweet" Satine complimented

Anakin stood up and kissed Satine's arm

"So, how are your friends?" Satine asked

"Yes, Obi-Wan's good, and so is Padmé, but I must tell for a fact that she's my wife" Anakin told the Duchess

"Ooh! Congratulations! But I thought the Jedi were not supposed to have attachments?" Satine looked hopeful

"Yes, but I joined a group that the Jedi accept, but our rules are not the same as theirs" Anakin confessed

"Oh. I guess they still fight the war" Satine dropped it out

"Yes, but I am so tired of this war!" Anakin fumed

"I am too, personally, but I have no power to stop the war" Satine told Anakin

"Yes, but talking is not why I came" Anakin said

"So, why did you come?" Satine asked

"I came to protect you, look Satine, you are in a great danger!" Anakin told

"Great Danger? I thought I said I had nothing to do with the war!" Satine exclaimed

"No, not Clone Wars related, two Sith, renegade Sith, nothing to do with the Separatist, I assure you! They plotted something, I saw one of their negotiations, I heard they are plotting something against Mandalore" Anakin explained

"Oh no! This is bad! And theres no doubt that the Death Watch are involved! Everything against us are with the Death Watch!" Satine panicked

"Ok" Anakin answered

"I will give you charge of my security, that should help" Satine theorised

"That's not enough" Anakin interrupted

"Why?" Satine asked

"I need permission to speak out on behalf of you sometimes" Anakin confessed

"Do you have the political training?" Satine asked

"Yeah! I did those sorts of things since I was nine! But I didn't pay much attention until now" Anakin confessed again

"So, you have my permission" Satine obliged

"Good, Look under your noses!" Anakin advised

Meanwhile, while Anakin was making progress in his plans, the Crime Lords started attacking their targets, the first one, the Black Sun started attacking the docks by infesting Spice Shipments, they took out all the security working there, while another group was stealing the banks, Satine and Anakin appealed to the citizen's complaints

"I need all of you to remain calm" Satine exclaimed "These attackers are just thugs bought on by the lowest elements!"

"Duchess Satine has bought us to ruin!" Visla exclaimed

"Death Watch!" Satine seethed

"Stay Back!" Anakin, new temporary head of security, ordered his guards

"Visla, you must be the one responsible for these attacks." Satine blamed

"No, I'm not responsible." Visla denied "But I can offer a solution. People of Mandalore I am Pre Visla of clan Visla. Death Watch is here to save you from these intergalactic gangsters that threaten our great city. This is a war, and we will win. Join me and let us defend Mandalore against the criminals. We need action, not pacifism."

"Silence!" Anakin shouted, using the force to amplify his voice "Do not listen to him! I have proof. Proof that he, Pre Visla, is the one who orchestrated this invasion of this beautiful planet!"

"What? How did you know? Err… I mean, orchestrated? How?" Visla tried to cover up his involvement to take over Mandalore

"Don't play coy with me! I saw you negotiate with the Hutts! Which is one of the crime families that are invading this planet!" Anakin exclaimed "I even have the holovid right here!"

Anakin quickly put a cartridge into the broadcasting hologram, which came out like a big screen and showed the Sith killing the Hutts, with Visla, Negotiating to invade Mandalore, with Visla and coming to an agreement, the citizens were screaming to get rid of the Death Watch

"I will get rid of these imposters, your days of warrior past are over! The Jedi are same too, without change, you wont evolve to a changing galaxy!" Anakin exclaimed

The Crowd were chanting Anakin's name, Visla, was grumbling, because he now failed and tried to blast a missile on Satine, who Anakin pushed out of the way. He then ordered some guards to seize the Crime Families, and then got into the palace and called his master, Obi-Wan Kenobi

"Anakin! I didn't expect you for reinforcements!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"I have found out that the Death Watch, yeah, the same one that you and Ahsoka met, orchestrated a war on Mandalore!" Anakin exclaimed

"Ok! I will come with a barge of Clones, and Adenan!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"And bring Ahsoka too" Anakin requested

"Bring? Wait… you're telling me you defied the Council? Well, this isn't the first time, ok, I will come with two legions of Clone Troopers, led by Me, Adenan, Commander Cody, Captain Rex and Ahsoka" Obi-Wan concluded the conversation and turned off the hologram

Outside the Military Base on Coruscant, Obi-Wan was loading in all the reinforcements he requested, except Ahsoka, who was in Dragitor. They all jumped to hyperspace to Dragitor now, when landed, they were welcomed by Qui-Gon

"Obi-Wan! What an honour to have you here!" Qui-Gon exclaimed

"Sorry, this is hardly an honour" Obi-Wan told his former master "I need Ahsoka, Anakin is leading a war against the Death Watch!" Obi-Wan exclaimed

"Reinforcements I presume, I will come too. Anakin needs help more than you realise!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, running to the Monastery, getting Ahsoka and the supplies

All the Jedi stepped into the ship and quickly jumped to Hyperspace to Mandalore, when they got there, they say strong explosions coming off an area, Obi-Wan presumed that the war was going on there and ordered to blockade the area, when they came, Ahsoka hugged Anakin and they all went to save the people. by then, the Death Watch and the Crime Families were terrorising the Peace Park, where Ahsoka and a few Clone Troopers went. They captured all the criminals and Ahsoka comforted a few troubled kids, while at the docks, Obi-Wan and Adenan captured the criminals there with some clone troopers, and saved the guards. Anakin went to confront Savage Opress and the bank robbers. Captain Rex opened the crate

"Captain Rex, Republic Clone Trooper" Rex introduced himself

"You have my thanks Captain!" One guard thanked as Anakin chased after Savage

"What? You're not supposed to be here!" Savage exclaimed

"I am, your plans with the Death Watch failed!" Anakin exclaimed as he went to his Form II stance

Savage knew this was not a pretend duel, he actually had to fight, so he started fighting the Jedi, who was so skilled he took him out without breaking a sweat. But Savage then escaped, before Anakin could immobilise him. Meanwhile on Coruscant, Palpatine sensed war on Mandalore, with Maul leading the invading side, and the Republic indirectly being involved in the war, he told his supervisor to prepare his ship. He left immediately, earlier than what he would have, now the Jedi and Satine surrounded Maul and his brother with their weapons drawn, Ahsoka and Anakin started duelling Maul, Obi-Wan and Adenan started duelling Savage, they started spinning their lightsabers at each other, creating electric fields of blue, white, orange and red at two spots, Maul pushed Ahsoka to a wall, rendering her unconscious, that's when a teenager, about 14, wearing a green set of Mandalorian Armour came into the room, and shot a missile from his back to Maul, who flew across the room and almost falling. Anakin recognised him immediately

"Boba!" Anakin exclaimed

"Well, I did say I owe you one from that rescue you gave me from Asajj Ventress!" Boba exclaimed

"Now, let's fight this guy!" Anakin exclaimed, still excited from seeing his friend

"Sure!" Boba took Ahsoka's first lightsaber and activated it, seeing Maul come up, and a hooded figure entering the room

"Hello, Jedi!" Sidious greeted

"Master?" Maul asked "Master!" Maul bowed

"Sidious!" All the Jedi, except the unconscious Ahsoka exclaimed

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan demanded

"That, is classified" Sidious answered

"Ok! Obi-Wan, take Maul, Adenan, take Savage, we'll take Sidious!" Anakin ordered

So, the duel went on as Anakin ordered it too, he and Boba jumped, in Boba's case, flew to a walkway hanging from the roof and started duelling, Obi-Wan and Maul went to another room in the palace while Adenan and Savage dueled where they were. Anakin and Boba were advancing Sidious, Boba shot another missile, Sidious dodged it and ran, knowing that he had to retreat to accomplish this another way, Anakin and Boba chased after him and he escaped in his ship

"Hey! He stole the Chancellors ship!" Anakin exclaimed, filled with rage

"Great! There goes the big mystery of the Republic!" Boba exclaimed

Meanwhile, Adenan jumped, as he jumped over Savage, he activated his blue shoto, formerly Faro's and cut off Savage's head, just when Maul dueled Obi-Wan back into the main room, to see Savage dead

"Savage!" Maul exclaimed and went to him

"Brother, I am an unworthy apprentice, I'm not like you, I never was" Savage said his last words and died

"You will pay!" Savage fumed as he activated his red lightsaber

Maul charged in angrily at Obi-Wan and Adenan, Anakin and Boba came into the room, seeing Maul alone and Opress died, they charged at him, but Maul somehow knew he lost, so he jumped, and escaped in a Death Watch ship

"Well, he escaped too. Too bad" Anakin shrugged

"Escaped? Escaped? Do you know what this means, Skywalker!" Obi-Wan fumed

"Uh oh!" Anakin muttered

"This means that the Sith might continue to grow if we let this happen again!" Obi-Wan continued to explain "And we have enough Sith to deal with already!"  
"Okay Okay! I get the point, but I'm pretty sure Sidious will deal with him, so in a way, we'll have the advantage" Anakin said

"Sure sure!" Obi-Wan told

"Jedi!" Satine exclaimed "I want to thank you for your efforts of saving my planet, so in return, I will join the Republic"

"Mission Complete" Anakin cooly said and flopped onto a chair

Obi-Wan actually planned something to do out of this mission, after seeing Anakin and Padmé, his love has become unavoidable, so he took out a box and kneeled near Satine

"Duchess Satine Kryze, I always did love you, but now, my love has become unavoidable, I can't live without you, will you marry me?" Obi-Wan asked

Satine gasped and excitedly exclaimed "Of course of course!"

"Congratulations! Can I be one of the groomsmen?" Anakin asked

"Sure Anakin!" Obi-Wan cheered, that's when Ahsoka groaned

"Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed and went to her "How do you feel?"  
"Ugh! Okay" Ahsoka answered

"Did you know that Obi-Wan and the Duchess are now engaged?" Anakin asked

Ahsoka hit the wall, literally, and a bit later, the marriage took place in Dragitor and Qui-Gon's order has been renamed to the Grey Jedi Order, since saying was a bit hard

**Especially for me! Okay, now I'll stop the chapter here. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: DARTH VADER VS DARTH MAUL_**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Maul vs. Vader. Just to recap, Maul lost the Battle on Mandalore and Obi-Wan secretly married Satine. Now Darth Maul is running away from his former master and his mysterious apprentice. And Vader's armour in this chapter is the same as the life support suit Anakin wears in the Original Trilogy (The Darth Vader Suit). And with the helmet, his voice sounds like post-suit Vader.**

Maul lost everything. His apprentice, his ambitions, his plans, his money, his everything. All he has left is his armour, robotic legs and himself. He was sprawling around the Deep Core, with nothing left. This was near Byss, unfortunately for Maul. He was reciting what went from him when he got captured and dropped unconscious, by the no other hooded figure, Darth Vader.

Maul woke up to see his own master, Darth Sidious, cackling

"What are you cackling about, Sidious?" Maul asked

"Ha ha ha! You are imprisoned! Captured by my new apprentice, Darth Vader" Sidious cackled as a helmeted figure, with a lot of armour, came along. He had a voice disguiser

"Lord Maul, such an honour to meet an esteemed assassin!" Vader exclaimed

"There is no honour here" Maul objected

"You two will fight, and whoever wins will become my apprentice!" Sidious exclaimed

"But they wont be able to betray his mock apprentice now" Vader drooped

"Who is, this mock apprentice?" Maul asked

"He is a Sith Pretender, Dooku!" Vader answered

"So I was correct, Dooku is a Sith Pretender!" Maul deduced

"Yes, now fight!" Sidious exclaimed and gave Maul his lightsaber

Vader started with a jab, Maul defended it and tried to disarm Vader with pushing his lightsaber down at Vader's. Vader then used his armour to fling Maul a few metres backward. Maul used air acrobatics to land safely and charged at Vader, who defended Maul's swing to his face, and then swung his own lightsaber, only for Maul to defend it.

"You will die!" Vader warned

"Unless you do first" Maul returned and moved his lightsaber and stabbed again, only for Vader to duck and used an upper stab, which Maul dodged

They both duelled until they were fast enough to spin each other's lightsabers. They both jumped, and switched their roles in the duel. Vader spun his lightsaber in superior agility and energy, due to his younger build and his even younger age. Sidious smirked as they both duelled. He knew Vader was going to kill Maul since the latter had almost no brains and kept his force powers contained, and he grimanced once or twice when Vader had an opportunity to use the force, but didn't. But inside, he knew that the clone had planned something, which he did, he then went for a side swing aimed at his opponents legs, who went to defend it, but then Vader lifted his side swing and cut off Maul's lightsaber hand. Maul screamed in agony as Vader lifted Maul, and used Force Lightning and charred Maul's dead body

"Congratulations, Vader! You retained your position as my apprentice and I assure you, the betrayal of Dooku will come soon" Sidious assured

**Yes, I know, really short chapter, but what? I planned for this chapter to be only the duel. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: RUSH CLOVIS_**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

**I'll start a chapter countdown till the ROTS (Star Wars: Episode III) Chapters, from this one! Wait. Last chapter was 5, so 4!**

Padmé was going on a negotiations mission to Scipio, she was supposed to get money for the Republic to fund their Clone Troopers by paying Kamino, a system of the Republic to clone them, which the skills needed, they have. Now, they were just negotiating

"As the Council of Five, we are surprised that you have come all this way, just for a bank transfer" The leader of the council said

"A transfer that has not been forthcoming" Another Muun identified

"By request of the Supreme Chancellor, I am here to expedite matters" Padmé told the council

"We would merely request that you meet with our special representative, who will go over the terms and conditions of your loan" The lead Muun requested

"Senator Amidala" Rush Clovis, former friend of Padmé, greeted

"Clovis!" Padmé surprisedly exclaimed

"You two know each other?" The lead Muun asked

"Sir. I was assured that this transaction would be free of prejudice and partisan allegiance!" Padmé exclaimed as she continued "This man is a known Separatist and traitor to the Republic!"

"Padmé!" Rush tried to stop her

"I can assure you Rush Clovis is our trusted and best negotiator" The lead Muun tried to assure

"I am sorry gentlemen, but I insist this man gets removed from these negotiations" Padmé apologised "But until then, we have nothing to discuss" She walked away to her quarters after that

Later on, when it became night on Scipio. Rush Clovis came into her house through the window. They both talked a while, and Rush revealed corruption in the banks and that the vaults are empty. They made a basic plan, and left. Padmé later wondered what Anakin would say if he came here, which would be impossible since he was in Dragitor, or in some invaded Republic planet, or a needed to be captured Separatist planet. She contacted the Chancellor for advice, who told her to listen to Clovis, which was his plans for his control over the banks. The next morning, she went to the Core Five Muun Council, and said she would accept Rush as the representative, if she was allowed in the vaults. Which they accepted. She was allowed in the vaults, and it would be opened first thing the next morning, later, they went to a place. So they could talk about the details of the plan

"Where are we?" Padmé asked

"My personal residence" Rush answered "It's a bit remote, but we'll have more privacy here" Rush then went onto the plans "Once I detonate the charge here at the main power source, the vault will go into immediate shutdown. No one will get in or out. This will give you very little time before the emergency generator cycles and takes over. You'll then use this to locate the exact files and download them from the mainframe. The vault is one of the most secure in the galaxy, but it was designed to keep people out. Once you're inside and the power is down, there is little they can do."

"You make it sound so easy." Padmé commentated

"If you don't mind, Senator, I will retire for the night." One of Padmé's handmaidens, Teckla, excused herself

"Of course, Teckla." Padmé gave the 'Go Ahead' sign

"The information we get tomorrow will go a long way to expose perhaps the real criminals behind this war." Rush commented

"These are war profiteers." Padmé sadly shook her head "I've exposed that before. Nobody cares."

"Truth is not on the battlefield." Rush corrected, and tried to kiss her

"It's late." Padmé excused herself "Good night!"

Later, in the morning. Padmé entered the bombs ad Teckla went to explode it, since Rush was detained, Padmé was confused for a while until she saw that Teckla wasn't there. She went in and the power went out a while later, she took advantage of her husband's force potential, which Anakin let, and saw her way to the mainframe and downloaded the data needed. Padmé came out, pretending to be annoyed. Rush and Padmé saw that the vaults were. She was arrested for espionage when they came to the Muuns later on. She was in a prison for who knows how long until she saw a familiar face.

"Ha ha ha, well well well. Lookee who we have here" The familiar face said, it was none other than Anakin Skywalker

"How long have I been in here?" Padmé asked

"About a few days" Anakin answered

"Ani! I'm so glad to see you!" Padmé exclaimed

"Well, I guess I'm not only useful for fighting wars and planting crops after all" Anakin smirked "They say Teckla's dead"

"Is it true?" Padmé asked

"Yes" Anakin answered "They say she had been shot at the bomb site"

"What exactly is going on here? You have to get me out of here. Clovis has" Padmé was interrupted by Anakin

"Clovis? What exactly does Clovis have to do with this?" Anakin asked

"Ugh, I can't explain it here." Padmé grimaced

"How could you ever put your trust in a man like Clovis after what he did?" Anakin asked

"It's for the Republic, Anakin." Padmé answered "Something is very wrong with the banks."

"Why is it that when Clovis is around, your excuse is always that you're 'doing it for the Republic'?" Anakin mocked

"Anakin, please" Padmé pleaded

"You know, maybe I'll just leave you here!" Anakin shunned off Padmé

"Ani."

"You've already been released into my custody. You better come with me before I change my mind."

"Anakin, please trust me. I can't leave without the files Clovis and I took from the vault."

"Where exactly do you suggest we look? The discs may be outside the city at Clovis' private residence."

"Fine. I'll do this for you, not for Clovis."

When they got there, they saw paper scattered all over and a messy house

"Someone was looking for the files." Padmé deduced "They must know Clovis has them."

"Well, maybe they found what they were looking for, and that's why he's missing. Ha! We can only hope!" Anakin sarcastically exclaimed

"Anakin, you're not helping things!" Padmé elbowed Anakin "You don't seem to understand how important these files are. They'll expose a corruption that goes to the very core of the Banking Clan." Padmé saw Rush "Clovis!"

"Padmé! I knew you'd come!" The scared man exclaimed and saw Anakin "You again?"

"Yes, me again." Anakin answered "All right, lover boy, where's the disc?"

I'm not about to hand over the information to some pilot." Rush denied

"I'm a Jedi Master who can save your life if you hand over the files!" Anakin exclaimed

That's when Anakin, Padmé and Rush was almost shot and they had to run. They ran from the Bounty Hunter and got on a sled, they all went on and Anakin deflected shots from the Bounty hunter as Rush drove, the Bounty Hunter, Embo, as Anakin identified, used his helmet as a sled, and R2-D2 homed the ship on Anakin's signal and flew the ship, making them fall onto the ship when they fell off a cliff. Embo contacted Sidious, or Palpatine as some know him, and said that he succeeded his part of the plot.

**Chapter 34 done! Now, there is three more chapters till ROTS, possibly four if I write this chapter that will possible spoil the story more than the vision Sidious saw. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: RISE OF CLOVIS_**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**Someone can review again, but I wont say who, it's a mystery ;)**

Rush Clovis, Padmé and Anakin were welcomed by Yoda, and they go to the Chancellor's office

"Excuse me if I find it hard to trust you, Clovis!" Bail Organa, one of the Senators exclaimed "You used to sit on this very Senate even as you funnelled credits into the droid foundries of Count Dooku."

"I understand all of your trepidation, but there is corruption in the banks" Rush said

"And once we find this corruption?" Bail asked

"I believe the ones responsible should be ousted from control before the entire banking infrastructure collapses" Rush suggested

"Oh, and I suppose you're the man to do it!" A skeptical Senator seethed

"I only want the Banking Clan to be what it once was: a fair system of trade and commerce" Rush confessed "I came here to root out the criminals and reveal the truth behind what is happening"

"Now, now" The Chancellor tried to calm everyone down "We are grateful for you bringing us this information, but what exactly can you prove?"

"These files show that huge funds have been diverted out of the banks and into what I believe are private accounts" Rush told everyone

"And the veracity of this information?" Bail asked  
"I was the one who downloaded the files from the Muun's secure mainframe" Padmé told the Senators "I believe that what Clovis is saying is correct"

"Then, Senator Amidala, I would like you to spearhead this investigation" Palpatine assigned "Work closely with Rush Clovis, and find and expose these secret accounts. Once we know exactly what we are dealing with, then we can decide how best to handle this situation"

The all left and Anakin demanded Padmé says no, then Padmé said that their marriage isn't so much of a secret anymore, but it is a subject they don't talk about much to the public. Rush and Padmé left, leaving a jealous General Skywalker. Darth Sidious told Dooku to entrap Rush so he cannot turn to anyone else but him. Later, Rush and Padmé were having a dinner

"The opera was wonderful but I'm glad we can go down to business" Padmé said

"If you look here, the Separatists haven't been repaying any interest on their loans" Rush told his crush "But still, the Banking Clan is promising to lend credits to the Republic, credits they simply don't have"

"But where have all the savings gone?" Padmé asked

"Each of the files that you downloaded shows hundreds and hundreds of small withdrawals, small enough to remain undetected individually, but as a sum total, a devastating theft" Rush answered

"Whoever is behind this is no fool" Padmé deduced "We need to find out who's benefiting"

"We're still lacking a critical piece of information" Rush pointed out

"Whatever we find must remain between only you and I. This would be highly dangerous information should it get into the wrong hands" Rush instructed

"Of course" Padmé obliged

They talked about Rush's life when they tried to change the subject, Rush took it the wrong way and tried to kiss her

"Clovis, don't!" Padmé exclaimed

"It's that Jedi, isn't it? General Skywalker?" Rush angrily asked

"Rush, Anakin's not…" Rush interrupted her with

"Friends don't argue the way I saw you arguing today" Rush accused "Isn't it forbidden for a Jedi to have romantic ties? He would be banished from the Order, would he not?"

"Anakin's not a Jedi. Not anymore, many months after the last time you met me, Anakin left the Jedi Order and became a Grey Jedi, a Jedi group which helps the Jedi, but does not follow the code, so we both got married!" Padmé exclaimed

"Why did you marry him? He left me stranded in Cato Nemodia!" Rush exclaimed

"We were both married before he left, and he probably got jealous!" Padmé argued

"Well, from my point of view, he stole you from me!" Rush angered

"He didn't steal you from me! Was it, or was it not me who said the we go back to a professional relationship?" Padmé asked

"Maybe you broke up to go with him!" Rush fumed

"No, we fell in love only a few weeks after I broke up with you!" Padmé exclaimed as Rush tried to leave, but saw Anakin

"Ah! I've been looking for you!" Rush exclaimed

"Stop making moves at her!" Anakin demanded

"Like I'll ever listen to you!" Rush and Anakin were thinking the same thing, they both rushed at each other and started fighting with their hands

Rush was getting the advantage first by continually punching Anakin, but then, when he tried to bend the Grey Jedi, Anakin kicked Rush and breaking a flower pot, Padmé tried to stop them, but to no avail. Anakin then violently punched and kicked Clovis till he was injured, that's when Captain Typho came along

"What happened here?" Typho asked

"There was an attack, it was my good fortune to have General Skywalker here" Rush exaggerated

"It was a, uh… Bounty Hunter, Lars Quell I think" Anakin lied

"Never heard of him" Typho admitted and took Rush to the medics

Padmé and Anakin argued to the point of them almost breaking up, and Padmé told Anakin it would be the safest if they did not see him for a while. Dock made a deal with Clovis and the Senate made Rush himself the Banking Clan leader. Anakin later warned the Chancellor of Rush

**This was 3, the next chapter will be two chapters till ROTS! Anyway, I made a new story called Temporal Duplicates, read it, please? ****_NEXT CHAPTER: WAR ON SCIPIO_**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**This is the final chapter before Episode III! I have been planning and writing this chapter for three days, so I hope it's awesome! I said two chapters last chapter, but I planned on merging the two chapters together. And, sorry for Legends Content in this chapter, but I had no choice**

Count Dooku, Unofficial Lord of the Sith and Separatist Leader. He was in his palace, in the planet he rules and where he grew up before being sent to the temple at the age of three. It was called Serenno, there were a lot of towns, under the disguise of the forests. But the Count was sleeping now, but then, a figure of the past came to him.

"I am Revan! Darth Revan!" The figure exclaimed

"Why are you here?" Dooku asked

"Come with me, walk through this door" Revan urged

Dooku was curious, so he followed Revan through the door, to see a man with a little girl

"That is Darth Bane and his apprentice, Darth Zannah they just created the order of the rule of two" Revan identified

"The event that influenced the present, so what?" Dooku asked

"I will show you your mistakes now" Revan told the old man

Revan then transported Dooku to another time, 89 years before the battle of Yavin, when Dooku was chosen by Yoda as his student

"It's not fair! You get chosen by the Grand Master!" One of Dooku's friends, Lorrain Nod, exclaimed

"Well, it seems that I've been a better youngling" Young Dooku heartlessly teased

Dooku saw Lorrain sneak into the Holocron chambers and stealing an important Holocron

"Yes, the Holocron, well he got what he deserved" Dooku noted and smirked

"Your heartless comment was the cause!" Revan exclaimed

"It was true though!" Dooku exclaimed as Lorrain went out of the chambers and reporting to a random Jedi Master that Dooku stole it and he took it back from him

Both young Dooku and Lorrain went to the Council Chambers, where both of them started telling their point of view of the story. Dooku told the truest story, and Lorrain was exiled from the Order until the Council of Reassignment makes a decision.

"I killed him later" Dooku noted

"Now, I will show you another event!" Revan exclaimed

This event was 32 years before the Battle of Yavin, the time where Qui-Gon Jinn died for the first time

"The Invasion of Naboo!" Dooku angrily exclaimed

"The event that almost took away your other apprentice from you" Revan noted

Not So Young Dooku was talking to the recently elected Chancellor Palpatine about Qui-Gon's death

"The Dark Side might help you revive your apprentice" Palpatine hinted

"That means… you're the…" Younger Dooku stuttered

"The Sith Lord, yes! Join me, Dooku!" Sidious exclaimed

"I… I… I will join you" Younger Dooku bowed to his Sith Master

"Good, Good! You will now be Darth… Tyranus!" Sidious exclaimed

Revan disappeared and he said 'A Spirit of the Present' will appear in real time to him. This time, Dooku was greeted by Anakin Skywalker, who was in real life, also sleeping before going to Scipio

"Ah! Hello Anakin!" Dooku pretended to be happy

"Dooku!" Anakin exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Dooku asked

"I don't feel Rush is worthy of the position of the leader of the banks" Anakin seethed

"Honestly, it's not what it seems" Dooku told the young Grey Jedi

"What is it?" Anakin asked

"It's just a plot by Darth Sidious, so he could gain the banks for himself" Dooku answered

"Great! Trying to help the Republic, still getting worth on the Separatists!" Anakin fumed and disappeared

Dooku realised what this could mean for the galaxy, especially for the Empire Stage, horrible things could happen to Skywalker and Kenobi "What have I done?!"

"You have accelerated The Emperor's Plans" A young man came to him

"Who are you?" Dooku asked

"Anteres Kenobi" The young auburn came closer "Son of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine" Then Anteres mumbled "Biological, unlike an alternate Luke Kenobi"

"So, you will show me the future I presume?" Dooku asked

"Yes, come along now, master" Anteres hinted a future thing "If you continue along a dark path, this will happen"

"Will you please help me in the courts?" Future Dooku asked

"No, I only saved you due to honour, but I would've killed you if honour didn't count, I would only help you if you come back to the light" Future Anakin answered, this future Anakin was wearing white robes with gold outlines, which was kind of surprising since Anakin preferred black

"I will never return to the light!" Future Dooku exclaimed, shocking Present Dooku

Time was fast forwarded and the Jedi were executed so was Dooku. Anakin then made efforts for a rebellion, but failed a lots of times due to Separatist Senators knowing that Anakin was part of the events that led to Dooku's execution, worse, Anakin was killed in a battle against Sidious and two inquisitors due to a lack of skill. Then, time was fast forwarded again and Vader killed Obi-Wan, making the Rebellion fall more, and when Luke fell to the Dark Side, nothing could stop the Empire and the entire Galaxy belonged to the Sith

"I would normally like this since I am Sith, but" Dooku stopped

"You are no longer Sith Dooku!" Anteres calmly started, explaining "The one who killed Kenobi is the true apprentice of Sidious as we speak"

Dooku gasped and then got heavily angry "Sidious was my only barrier to the light! But now, since now that I found out that I am no longer his apprentice, I renounce my allegiance in the Force! I realise what I have done and what terror it will cause for the galaxy! I'm done as a Sith!"

The vision faded and Dooku woke up with a new sense of peace, everything looked brighter, and the sun was shining brighter on Serenno than ever.

In Coruscant, the home of the Republic, Anakin woke up, and he turned on the Holonet, he saddened a bit at remembering that Padmé wanted to not see him ever again. But he was groggy from talking to Dooku in his sleep, he was a bit confused at how it happened. Anakin ate his breakfast, Bread with Shuura Fruit Spread, his favourite, but it wasn't as tasty as when Padmé made it. But Anakin thought of eating a pie piece, went to the kitchen and remembered he can't cook without Padmé to help him not burn the oven. Anakin went outside to see many Jedi Masters, Knights and Padawans talking

"Oh, Good Morning Anakin!" Adenan greeted

"Good Morning!" Anakin greeted back and went to a random room, he was in the Jedi Archives, where Yoda just finished reading a story to a group of younglings

"Master Skywalker, what are you doing here?" Yoda asked

"Oh, just looking around the Temple" Anakin answered

"Something in your mind, there is" Yoda noted

"It's nothing" Anakin objected, and saw Yoda making a curious face "Fine. Me and Padmé got into a big argument yesterday, and I'm still not over it!"

"Help you with that, I can't but suggest talking to Ahsoka, I do" Yoda told Anakin

"Nah, but where is she?" Anakin asked

"Sector Fifteen, Jedi Archives" Yoda answered

Anakin went there and saw his Tongruta Padawan, reading a Jedi Scroll

"Oh, Master, hey!" Ahsoka exclaimed, and went back to reading the scroll

"Hey Snips! What's wrong?" Anakin asked

"How did you know?" Ahsoka asked

"You never go back to reading from talking so quickly, you normally wait till I start talking or walk away" Anakin mentioned

"Fine, it's just the fact that Adenan almost left the Order and didn't want to join the Grey Jedi that I had to do a ton of convincing for him to stay, I'm just wondering if he still wants to leave" Ahsoka answered

"I talked to him a few days ago, he seemed kinda… elevated and wanted to stay" Anakin told his Padawan

"Oh! That's good! I thought our friendship would break over this!" Ahsoka cheered

"Shh… Not so loud, were in a, kind of library, aren't we?" Anakin asked

"Sorry!" Ahsoka quietly exclaimed and went back to reading

Anakin left the place and thought about what he just told Ahsoka, now, he needed to apologise to Padmé, he knew what to do, he needed to go to the Chancellor, but there was already a problem on Scipio, Anakin sensed it and ran to where he was going.

Meanwhile, Padmé was actually in trouble, with Dooku raising war on Scipio, Padmé was stuck in war until reinforcements arrive. Now, Padmé was at the mercy of Rush Clovis

"What's going on, Clovis?" Padmé asked

"I didn't want this Padmé" Rush confessed

"Why don't you tell her what you did want, and how you got it" Dooku came along

"Dooku!" Padmé's eyes narrowed

Padmé and Dooku spoke for a while until Padmé got a blaster, and Dooku used the force to make Padmé shoot a Separatist Senator that was beside Dooku, then Anakin came in and the reinforcements came along

"Ah! Anakin!" Dooku greeted

"I'm here to take my wife!" Anakin demanded

"She is a valuable asset to my… master's plans" Dooku honestly said

"Oh, so I see, that our conversation last night redeemed both of us" Anakin activated his lightsaber

"I do not have the time for this!" Dooku exclaimed and broke the windows with his lightsaber, and escaping with his ship

Rush took Padmé and Anakin chased after them to the roof of the building

"Such plans I had, you know, Skywalker, I spent so much of my life misunderstood" Rush told the angry Jedi

"Clovis, you have to turn yourself in!" Padmé interrupted

"No, you all have been deceived!" Rush exclaimed

"Yeah! By you!" Anakin became hundred times more dangerous

But, before they could speak any further, the building shook in vibration of a explosion and they Anakin had to grab onto them both

"Anakin! Help!" Padmé exclaimed

"I will!" Anakin exclaimed

"There are too many people on your hands!" Rush exclaimed and Anakin interrupted

"I have an idea, you both let go!" Anakin urged

"What?! Are you insane?" Padmé asked

"I think I know where he's going" Rush mumbled as he held onto Padmé and threw both him and Padmé falling down

Anakin held them through the force and lifted them both to the top of the building, behind Anakin

"Oh! Anakin! I'm sorry for everything" Padmé apologised, realising that she needed to do that

"It's okay, my wife" Anakin apologised back and they both sat down and hugged each other, with Rush sitting beside them

"I now realise the true meaning of love, and you two are the example of it, I am sorry for getting over my head" Rush tried to apologise

"Aww… It's okay… Rush!" Anakin exclaimed and all three of them saw the battle ships and destroyers

**Honestly, I cut out some parts I wanted to write here because I thought it would be better if I wrote those parts for the sequel for this, the chapters after this are wrapping this story up. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: CHANCELLOR KIDNAPPED (REVENGE OF THE SITH!)_**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Well, this is my first story ever, so this might contain problems (Another Constructive review)**

Two Jedi Starfighters, One yellow and another red, were whooshing through space in Coruscant, they were in a space battle. It's been about nine months since the business with Rush Clovis, now, the Chancellor has been kidnapped. Explosions were heard everywhere and many soldiers were dying just for the Jedi to go into Grievous's ship, which was heavily guarded. In the starfighters, were none other than Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi

"Sadly we had to leave our apprentices" Obi-Wan commented as another explosion almost hit him

"Yeah! I like them!" Anakin exclaimed as he shot a droid, who exploded with a 'boom!'

Anakin and his former master talked for a while when Obi-Wan they were chased by missiles, Anakin turned his ship around and both of the missiles created a kind of weak explosion. Anakin then used his ship's lasers to shoot the missiles tailing Obi-Wan and they went immediately, due Anakin's instruction. Another ship exploded behind them and a droid ship exploded in front of them. Ships were being shot everywhere, but the Jedi were too skilled to get shot by the enemy, they heard a few more explosions as they saw the flagship, being protected by a laser shield, Anakin quickly shot it, and the thing exploded into bits and they both were chased by a whole lots of ships, motors were whirring and Obi-Wan and Anakin crashed into the floor of the flagship

"Well, At least I saved R4!" Anakin chuckled

"Yes, yes! Anyway, I think we should keep both of them here, just in case" Obi-Wan suggested

"Of course! Wait… I sense a trap" Anakin noted

"Me too. We should be cautious" Obi-Wan warned

"Not a problem" Anakin exclaimed

Anakin and Obi-Wan were callous along their way, the didn't see, smell or even hear anything except for their own steps. That made the both of them even more cautious. Anakin slowly went closer and sensed the Chancellors presence

"Sidious" Anakin seethed, he now hated the Chancellor Palpatine as a whole, now, he knew about the Chancellor's plans to rule the Galaxy, especially after the business with the former Chancellor Valorum only five months before

Flashback

Anakin was in Coruscant like usual lately, this was a peaceful day, the crickets stopped chirping as he woke up and went to Padmé's window, everything looked wonderful, the buildings, the Jedi Temple, the Sunlight, especially that crashing ship.

Wait… crashing ship!? Anakin then realised what was happening

Anakin changed immediately into his Jedi robes, even leaving a mess of papers around, Padmé then woke up to hear a zooming sound and saw a bunch of her confidential papers on the floor, they were everywhere and Padmé now had to clean up, Anakin immediately went to the area of the crashing ship, it was one of those ships that wealthy guys owned, the engine was powering down loudly, as any other crashing ship would. All the citizens were fearful, some fainting, screaming everywhere and everyone was in a hurry. Anakin then jumped to the top of a stall and activated his white lightsaber, which activated with a 'snap-hiss'. The fearful citizens stopped screaming and whatever they were doing and looked at the Grey Jedi Master. Anakin then jumped to the crashing ship when it was low enough and saw Terrorists

"Look! A Jedi!" The first one exclaimed

"Attack!" The other one exclaimed and both of their heads fell off their necks

"Who are you?" The man who was captured by the terrorists asked

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, you?" Anakin swore his face looked familiar

"Former Chancellor Valorum, I hadn't had a Jedi in my life for a while" Valorum noted

"Let me get'cha outta here!" Anakin exclaimed and held Valorum's neck

Anakin softly brought Valorum to the exit and told Valorum to jump, when he refused to jump, Anakin pushed Valorum and used the force to make himself touch the ground first and smoothly put Valorum on the ground, the ship impacted on a random building on the abandoned Industrial Sector, but Anakin really didn't care. The Jedi Master calmed down all the citizens before bringing the former Chancellor home

"So, what happened?" Anakin asked

"I was just on my ships when the terrorists invaded, and I bet I know who was behind this" Valorum quickly answered  
"Who?" Anakin had to ask

"If I do tell you, promise you wont tell your Jedi Cohorts until you feel it's the right time" Despite Valorum wasn't force sensitive, he knew a lot about the Jedi

"I promise" Anakin concurred

"My Successor, Chancellor Palpatine wants to assassinate me for what I know" Valorum started

"Why?" Anakin was confused

"Palpatine isn't what he seems, he is a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious, I've been tracking him for some time, I wanted to tell Senator Organa about this, but he did the thing you just saved me from" Valorum revealed this information to Anakin

Anakin was surprised, he meditated on this and found out that Valorum was telling the truth, so he instructed to go to the capital of Dragitor, Amidala Town and stay there until it is safe to go out. Valorum obliged and that's how Anakin knew about Sidious

End Flashback

Anakin was now really angry at Darth Plaguis, his supposed father by the Muuns, who Anakin was revealed to, being the famous Muun banker Hego Damask. It's like Anakin was born Sith, but grown up Slave and now Jedi. Anakin came back to reality when he heard a door open

"Chancellor!" Anakin exclaimed

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked

"Count Dooku" Palpatine identified the person behind the Jedi, whose steps were being heard

"Your swords please! We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor" Dooku smiled friendlily at Anakin

"This time we go together" Obi-Wan told his friend as they both activated their weapons

"Not like I have any choice" Anakin lied, he actually could go alone and show off his very refined and superior Form VIII, but for now, he had to stick to Form II

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Dooku clashed their lightsabers together, making clashing sounds. Dooku jumped onto the top of the stairs behind the corridor leading to other rooms. Dooku force pushed Obi-Wan to unconsciousness, he hit a wall, making a 'clang' sound and lying down on the floor. Anakin then quickly fought for only a measly five seconds before overpowering Dooku and kicking him to a spot on the floor near the Chancellor with a hard 'bam!' sound Anakin then took his lightsaber from the floor

"Count Dooku! You are under arrest!" Anakin exclaimed

"Hmm… you're skills are good young one! You could be a worth opponent for my master" Dooku noted, Palpatine seethed at that comment "What about him?"

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked

"Leave him!" Palpatine urged

"No! Guard Dooku for a moment" Anakin ordered, even though Palpatine was clearly superior than him, Anakin blanched at that thought

Anakin touched Obi-Wan's forehead, belly and two arms, they glowed a bit blue and sparkling sounds were heard, Obi-Wan woke up and the glows gone and the sound went. They all went, Anakin glared at Palpatine once or twice and then Grievous came along and captured them all, Anakin fought off all the battle droids, and he saw the Chancellor getting taken away, he wanted to let him get taken away until he remembered that the Separatists were also part of the plot and killed the battle droids.

Grievous escaped and all of the people with Anakin heard an escape pod rushing off, and then disregarded it, and went back to landing the ship. Obi-Wan contacted some Clones to put out the fire of the ship that they were crash landing. They crashed on the Republic Military landing site, and later, they were reunited with their wives, Obi-Wan's secret wife and Anakin's wife. Adenan, Ahsoka and Lux Bonteri came along to, to cover them

"Ani, I have something to tell you!" Padmé exclaimed

"What?" Anakin

"Padmé and Satine are pregnant masters!" Ahsoka finished, but Adenan was the one to completely finish it

"Though Obi-Wan's child is two months younger than Anakin's children" he finished

Anakin and Obi-Wan were very happy, and when they went to the small apartment in 500 republica, they all decided to name the babies. The name for Anakin's boy was Luke, the name for Anakin's girl was Leia and for Obi-Wan, boy apparently, was Anteres, a name Dooku chuckled at

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked

"Remember when we talked to each other in our dreams?" Dooku asked back

"Yeah, oh! So you mean that Anteres was the figure of the future!" Anakin realised

So, they all now, were expecting the birth of Luke-Wan Skywalker, Leia Marie Amidala and Anteres Jinn Kenobi, or simply called Luke, Leia and Anteres.

Meanwhile, Sidious was seething, well, he will be able to execute Dooku when the trial of the man was complete. He had no doubt that the Senators will try to execute Dooku.

Unless, Skywalker intervened. Anakin Skywalker was now a disease to his plans, the Grey Jedi arrested Dooku by Anakin overpowering him in only fifteen seconds flat, which Palpatine calculated that would take one minute and twenty seconds if Anakin stayed with the Jedi. Sidious was also sure that Anakin somehow knew his identity. If it wasn't for that meddlesome Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon Jinn was supposed to be dead at the hands of his late assassin, Darth Maul, but somehow eluded death and taught Anakin during the mid Clone Wars, now, after all this, Anakin Skywalker was pure and he was forced to make a clone called Darth Vader. It was all Qui-Gon's fault

Then Sidious had a revelation as he remembered Darth Vader, before the ritual, Sidious had a vision and at the end of the vision, a boy who looked like Anakin but with pure blonde hair turned to the Dark Side, so he should be able to get at him later, but now, Dooku's trial, a thing he's been waiting for, will come up and Dooku will die. The Galaxy would be in chaos and Palpatine would bring the galaxy into order

**7 and a half pages! Including Authors notes! Geez! I already have 176 pages in the document I am writing including this chapter, so if this story was made into a book, it would be thick! ****_NEXT CHAPTER: DOOKU'S TRIAL_**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

**If I could play music here, it would be the Emperor's Theme since this is the Chapter the Jedi Fall.**

Anakin Skywalker, or not exactly, called all the Jedi to a planet with the exclusion of the Jedi Council and their apprentices, and not to tell anyone, in fact, it wasn't even Anakin who called the meeting, it was Vader.

Vader has been disguising as his donor for a while, so he could fool most of the Jedi. All the Jedi came, and fell into the trap. First, turrets came out of the walls and shot most, then whomever survived were dropped into a room full of bombs, which exploded the others, but a few survived that and they got dropped into a room full of Dioxis Gas. Two survived that, and they were killed by Vader personally. Now, the remaining Jedi, who were the Council, their apprentices, and a few other Jedi who didn't fall for the trap. Before the Clone Wars there were about 20,000 Jedi protecting the Galaxy, now, there was only the staggering number of 47 Jedi in the entire Order, including Grey Jedi. So the Jedi removed the attachment rule temporarily, possibly permanently.

Now, Dooku was in his cell, and the Chancellor, or Darth Sidious as few know him as, came in. Dooku started the talk.

"Master" Dooku seethed

"You are no longer my apprentice, Dooku!" Sidious exclaimed "I had a new apprentice, you were not my apprentice since the events on Zygerria!" Sidious exclaimed and Dooku gasped as Vader took out his hood "This is Darth Vader, Clone of Anakin Skywalker" and with that, both of them left

Dooku was now concerned, the Jedi Order was truly doomed, unless Anakin was really the Chosen One, but Dooku already knew of Vader's existence before Sidious introduced Vader to Dooku. Dooku had no idea why he gasped. But that wasn't the subject here. Dooku's trial begins the day after, Monday.

Dooku, and all his supporters in court had a restless sleep. Anakin prepared all night to make statements that will prevent the recently redeemed Dooku from being executed

At the court, you could literally see all the Jedi remaining in the order, even Grey Jedi came. Now, the Order was reduced to The Jedi Council, Grey Jedi and Adenan. Adenan, even though he is the apprentice to a Council Member, he is neither Grey Jedi nor a Council Member himself. But there were twenty more alive Jedi at the temple and heck more younglings.

Now, the Protestant started talking, Palpatine decided he would break the rules in this court

"Count Dooku, you have been found to wage war, murder, slavery and rebellion, what do you plead" The Protestant, Tarkin, again since the case with Adenan and a certain bombing at the Jedi Temple

"Not Guilty!" Dooku exclaimed

"What evidence do you have?" Palpatine asked

Dooku was about to say something, but Anakin beat him to it "Dooku was manipulated, he had a Sith Master, who orchestrated this war, and no one knew it!"

"Tell me, Skywalker, what is your opinion on the Jedi?" Palpatine asked "Your true opinion"

Anakin was a bit nervous at first and he started sweating in nervousness, then, and then, he started talking of his true opinion of both sides

"The Jedi… they're…" Obi-Wan expected a good opinion but almost fainted when Anakin shouted "They're Idiots! They can't sense something that I knew for almost two and a half months!"

Dooku was shocked and Palpatine did not expect this so he asked "What is that information?"

"The Identity of the Sith Lord that orchestrated all of this" Palpatine was now nervous "Darth Sidious, Sith Master, Apprentice to Darth Plaguis, Had Three apprentices already! Darth Maul, the one who killed Qui-Gon Jinn!" Qui-Gon just shook his head "Darth Tyranus, or Dooku as we know him!" Dooku shook his head this time "And Darth Vader! My… Clone" Anakin clarified and Palpatine was surprised "Yes, the Jedi are idiots for not seeing the plot, but they're strong enough to defeat the Sith… you… are the Sith Lord Darth Sidious"

Everyone gasped and Palpatine in fact, planned this all along. He had no other option

"The Jedi are weak Skywalker! Now, I will prove that personally to all the Senators here! Execute Order 66!" Palpatine ordered

"NO!" Anakin screamed, his plan failed, Sidious executed Order 66, he should've told the Jedi when he learnt of Sidious's identity two months ago

Obi-Wan regained his composure and realised why Anakin called them 'Idiots', granted, it was a bit too strong, but Anakin was right, they were too blind to see the Sith Lord right in front of them. Vader came out and killed most of the Jedi Council Members while they were too surprised, Obi-Wan jumped to help Anakin. Now, Clones tried to surround Yoda, Dooku, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Adenan, Anakin and Ahsoka. Dooku got his lightsaber back from Anakin and they all escaped and hid in the Jedi Temple, where Clones were killing most of the Jedi. This was doom for them and Anakin kept mumbling 'This is all my fault, my fault entirely'

Qui-Gon and Dooku saved some younglings and Ahsoka saved the younglings that Ahsoka took to the Ilum Temple. Anakin ordered everyone to pack everything they have when the first wave cleared and Anakin went to the Jedi Archives.

"We could revive Sha Koon and Jocasta Nu" Ahsoka noted, pointing at a pink Kel Dor and Jocasta

"Sure!" Anakin sadly exclaimed and revived them

Explosions could be heard everywhere and Obi-Wan swore that he heard only explosions for the past two months. Yoda, Anakin and Obi-Wan looked for dead Jedi to revive and more Jedi to heal. Yoda advised to revive only a few Jedi, which they did. Ahsoka and the younglings she saved were responsible for the things they were taking. Qui-Gon, Dooku and Adenan kept watch. All of them met back at the Jedi Memorial Room, where there were so many dead Jedi, those killed in Order 66 were lying on the floor while the ones dead before were put in the seemingly sealed coffins.

Yoda made a list of who to revive, and unfortunately, it included one of Obi-Wan's old friends, and former 'lover'. Siri Tachi

"No No! Don't!" Obi-Wan tried to stop them

"Why not?" Yoda asked

"I… she might feel jealous" Obi-Wan told a half-truth

"Jealousy, the Jedi Way, it isn't" Yoda clarified and Anakin gulped

"Fine… Do it" Obi-Wan gave up

"And stay back!" Anakin warned, revived her and then asked a few questions to her as the ground was rumbling

Anakin and Siri talked of what happened after she died and then, the recently revived person's eyes looked at Obi-Wan

"If that's true, that means we can marry!" Siri excitedly exclaimed

"Er… Maybe not" Obi-Wan nervously objected

"Why?" Dooku asked "She was your old friend"

"I'm… married, to Duchess Satine, remember my Mandalore mission?" Obi-Wan asked, referring to a mission when he was a Padawan

"You could divorce" Siri suggested

"She's pregnant, two months to go" Obi-Wan clarified

Siri then got really angry on Obi-Wan, who looked at Anakin. Well, no one could really blame her, since Siri was dead and Obi-Wan really, truly loved Siri before she died. Now, Anakin directed the talk away from the argument and now they were talking about who duels the Sith

First suggestion was Ahsoka duels Vader, but Ahsoka was remarked as 'too powerful' since she had the same level of power as Adenan, who was third to Master Yoda. So then, it was decided that Obi-Wan would duel Vader, he took up the offer and the suggestions for Palpatine, no Sidious, were not so much since Yoda was suggested, who said that he was 'too old' and would duel if there was no other option.

So lastly, it was voted that Anakin would duel Sidious and Obi-Wan would duel Vader. Everyone wished good luck to each other, Ahsoka even hugged her master.

**May 4th? What does that mean… wait… Star Wars Day! I totally forgot! Well, for your informations, guys, two chapters (possibly) left till this story ended. I will attempt to write every future universe written in my description before writing a sequel to this. May the Force be with you. ****_NEXT CHAPTER: ANAKIN VS. PALPATINE AND OBI-WAN VS. VADER_**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Sorry for the error I made earlier by posting a chapter of a completely different fan fiction! I am so embarrassed**

**The Last Chapter! I can't believe it! This is a very momentous occasion for me, finishing my first story that I published! I mean sure, I've ended two stories already, but this is the story I first wrote!**

**Oh yeah! If you imagine my stories with music and background sounds included, the music for the duels is switched for this chapter, compared to the movies, so the music that plays in Yoda vs. Sidious plays in Obi-Wan vs. Vader and the music of Obi-Wan vs. Anakin plays in Anakin vs. Sidious**

Anakin Skywalker was nervous.

Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker was walking into the Chancellor's Senate Room. The plan was that Anakin gets the location of Vader from the Chancellor… no, Emperor, and then tell Ahsoka Tano through his force bond so Obi-Wan Kenobi can go there.

Anakin wore his hood and went through the door. There, he raised his hands and force choked the guards to death.

"Lord Vader" Sidious greeted

"No… it's me, Anakin Skywalker" Anakin activated his curved white lightsaber which did a snap-hiss in the silent room. Anakin's hood flew off the owner "Where is Vader?"

"Mustafar" Sidious whispered, but loud enough for Anakin to hear and send Ahsoka the thing Sidious just whispered

Sidious activated his red lightsaber, it looked kinda intimidating, and then. They both duelled, white clashed with red and a quick duel insured, it was similar to a fight Obi-Wan would've put if Anakin joined the Dark Side. Anakin was energetic in his young age, Sidious was relentless, which made up for his already old age. They both did a play on lightsabers and Anakin activated the Senate Seat of the Chancellor, which went up to the Senate Rotunda. It was filled with empty pods waiting to be sat on by politicians. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was flying to the Mustafar system. He figured that Darth Vader was less power and abilities than Anakin, due to his less time in battle. Probably the amount Anakin would've had if he stayed with the Jedi and didn't train with his trusted ones, which made him more open to teachings, which led to him fighting Sidious. Obi-Wan landed

"So, you must be Vader" Obi-Wan smirked

"And you must be Kenobi" Vader smirked back

"So, still the poster boy to your, I daresay, pathetic master" Obi-Wan callously replied

"Don't tease me, old man!" Vader exclaimed softly

Obi-Wan and Vader activated their lightsabers and fought.

Meanwhile, Anakin turned his lightsaber at Sidious from both sides, which Sidious defended the offences. Sidious and Anakin went to another Pod as Sidious punched Anakin and disarmed him, Sidious ran to Anakin, to kill him, but Anakin punched him and vice versa happened, but this time, Anakin summoned his lightsaber to kill Sidious, but Sidious defended it.

They both duelled and accidentally hit some controls, making all the pods spin and making the duel more risky. They kept fighting despite getting dizzy.

Obi-Wan and Vader went into the room where the Separatists were murdered, and Obi-Wan spun his lightsaber, switching to Form IV. They spun their lightsabers around as the door opened and the two fighters went to the outside of the lava planet. Vader took off his cloak so it would be easier to fight. Vader, filled with hate, duelled with Obi-Wan further to the outside

Anakin and Sidious have been duelling for a while, now, they were on the pods duelling. Anakin jumped to a pod at the bottom and Sidious used the force to throw pods at Anakin, who dodged them with grace.

Sidious threw another pod to Anakin, who caught it with the force and then spun around the pod and threw it at Sidious, who dodged it. Anakin then jumped up to Sidious, who tried to use force lightning at Anakin. Anakin deflected it with his weapon.

Obi-Wan and Vader had been duelling for a while in a forcefield protected open bridge, until Obi-Wan got the upper hand and cut off all of Vader's limbs. Obi-Wan force used Vader into a piece of land far away, where he got burned and tried to slither like a snake to the top.

Anakin jumped onto another pod, which was also moving, Sidious and Anakin duelled for a while.

"You have failed me Anakin!" Sidious exclaimed

"No, it is I, who thought you were my friend!" Anakin exclaimed, in misery

"Friendship is overrated, I only wanted your power! Power that you didn't want to give to me!" Sidious countered

"FINE!" Anakin roared and they waited for a while, until Sidious jumped to Anakin's pod

Anakin and Sidious duelled for a while until Sidious jumped to an higher pod, it was only one pod up and two pods right.

"It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground!" Sidious taunted

"Not yet!" Anakin jumped up, only to get punched by Sidious

Anakin caught his lightsaber and his cloak, so, he wore the cloak and thought of where to go when he landed, he first considered the ventilation shaft, but it seemed that Yoda could only squeeze in through it, wait. The ground floor emergency exit was the ticket, Anakin wore his cloak and escaped to Coruscanti Ground, he saw the smoking Jedi Temple in the distance. Anakin saw Bail's speeder driving through the lane. Anakin jumped to the vehicle, where there were Yoda and Bail, both of them pretended not to notice Anakin, but glanced at him.

When Anakin got back to Dragitor, there were many Jedi surrounding him

"Master, how did it go?" Ahsoka asked

"I lost my duel, did yours go any better?" Obi-Wan asked

"No." Anakin miserably answered, and walked away to look at the sunset

Anakin looked at the sunset even when it was gone, he just looked at the horizon, later stargazing. Few people came to comfort him, but his misery couldn't go, he lost one of his friends.

The Chancellor

Sure, they began distancing when Anakin joined the Grey Jedi, but now, the one he looked up to, was actually never his mentor.

He was his manipulator.

Anakin then began to sob, that's when Ahsoka came and sat next to him

"Master, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asked, sympathetically

"I lost… all this time" Anakin stuttered

"Master, I felt too when I saw that Barriss blew up the Temple" Ahsoka tried to cheer her master up

"But… The Chancellor was against me… all this time" Anakin noted and a tear fell off his eyes

"Master, it makes me sad to see you sad, because…" Ahsoka paused there, not knowing how to continue "I… love you, as a father I mean"

"I love you too, Ahsoka" Anakin and Ahsoka embraced each other

It was an unimaginable feeling for them, they embraced each other like they never done before, Anakin even planted a kiss on Ahsoka's cheek

The End

**Yup, but there'll be a one-shot sequel. Now, I'll stop writing the Resurrection of the Father Universe Fanfiction for a while**

**For your information, Padmé gave birth to Luke and Leia two weeks after the time of chapter just written**

**Satine gave birth to Anteres two months after. Ahsoka was voted to train Luke, Adenan was voted to train Anteres and it was unknown of who would train Leia**

**See you later alligator! ****_NEXT STORY: CHOOSING AN APPRENTICE_**


End file.
